Issues
by Talia D'vile
Summary: Traducción: Muy simple, TODOS tenemos problemas. Lucy y Natsu tienen problemas de papá, Wendy y Gray los tienen con el pasado, Erza y Levy con los chicos, Juvia y Jellal por delitos graves, mientras que Lisanna y Gajeel los tienen en aceptar lo evidente. ¿Cómo resolverán sus Issues? UA, historia original de BlackLynx17. Advertencia: Lucy los matara... pero de risa.
1. Prólogo

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 ** _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

La niña rubia estaba sentada en el columpio llorando a mares. Ya no entendía nada, no es que ella entendiera nada para empezar. Su mundo se derrumbó y no había manera de poder salvarlo. Pensó que era un castigo por colorear en las paredes de nuevo, pero ella no lo entendía. La última vez que lo hizo sus padres sólo la enviaron a su habitación, pero esta vez, _fue demasiado extremo,_ pensó.

– ¡Oigan chicos miren, les dije que era Lucy! – un niño pequeño gritó corriendo hacia su compañera. Los amigos del niño corrieron detrás de él hacia la niña rubia que seguía llorando.

– ¿Lucy? – el niño dijo frenando su carrera a una caminata ligera para luego detenerse por completo.

El pequeño nunca había visto a su amiga llorar con anterioridad. Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla sonriendo y riéndose y, ocasionalmente, golpearlo, pero nunca llorar.

Lucy miró al chico y secó sus lágrimas. Trató de dejar de llorar delante de su amigo, pero recordando que nunca lo volvería a ver, empezó a llorar de nuevo.

– ¡Natsu! – la pequeña rubia gritó, subiendo sus manos para cubrir su rostro.

– ¡Erza! ¡Erza! ¡Hay algo malo con Lucy! – Natsu entró en pánico y llamó a su otra amiga.

 _¿Tal vez ella se rompió? ¿Tal vez alguien la intimidó antes de venir aquí?,_ pensó el niño y miró a su alrededor para ver si había algunos niños mayores en los alrededores. Iban a pagar por hacer llorar a su preciosa amiga.

En eso sus amigos se acercaron y la chica alta de cabello escarlata empujó a Natsu a un lado y se inclinó a la altura de Lucy.

– ¿Lucy? Hola Lucy ¿estás ahí? – Erza bromeó tratando de ver el rostro de su pequeña amiga.

Había funcionado. Lucy dejó caer las manos y afirmó con la cabeza. Erza se enojó al ver todas las lágrimas corriendo por la cara de su amiga. Juró que quien la hizo llorar de este modo, iba a pagarlo. Los otros amigos se habían reunido alrededor de Lucy para verla, todos pensando lo mismo. Sin embargo Erza y Natsu eran los más enojados. La peli roja respiró hondo y decidió preguntar a Lucy por qué estaba llorando antes de cargar a ciegas y luchar contra todo el mundo tal como su idiota amigo de cabello color salmón pensaba hacer.

– ¿Lucy que está mal? – preguntó con la voz más amable que pudo acumular.

Todos, con excepción de Lucy, se estremecieron. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a la voz amable de Erza porque rara vez la utilizaba. Cuando lo hacía, por lo general después te daba un puñetazo en la cara. Podía estar hablando amablemente, pero la actitud de Erza distaba mucho de ser "amable".

Lucy abrió la boca para hablar, pero la sola idea de hablar del tema la hizo llorar de nuevo. En lugar de palabras, sollozos salían de su boca y empezó a frotar sus ojos. Erza, viendo a su amiga con tal dolor, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y la frotó.

– Hey sólo soy yo, Erza, tu mejor amiga. Recuerdas que nos contamos todo junto con nuestros otros mejores amigos. Están todos aquí preocupados por ti Lucy. Vamos, puedes contarnos, sólo queremos ayudar – la animó.

Todos los demás amigos añadieron palabras de aliento junto con Erza.

– Eso, eso es, ¡eso es por lo que estoy llorando! – Lucy sollozó.

– ¿Porque somos tus amigos? – preguntó Erza confusa.

Ella estaba confundida. Pensó que le agradaba a Lucy, junto con todos los demás. _¿O es que alguien le hizo algo a Lucy a sus espaldas?_ Pensó dando la vuelta para hacer frente a sus amigos y decir con voz mortífera.

– ¿Quién de ustedes ha herido a Lucy? –

Todos dieron un paso atrás acobardados, cubriéndose unos a otros.

– No es su culpa, es mía – Lucy logró decir.

Vio que Erza estaba a punto de lastimar a sus amigos y no podía permitir que eso pasara, de nuevo. No era culpa de ellos, era de ella.

– Lucy – Natsu dijo y se sentó en el columpio junto a ella. – ¿Somos mejores amigos verdad? ¡Podemos decir lo que sea entre nosotros! ¡Justo el otro día fui yo quien se bebió el jugo de Gray! – gritó.

– ¡Lo sabía! – El chico de pelo azul en puntas gritó y tacleó a Natsu fuera del columpio.

Lucy finalmente dejó de llorar y se rio mientras ellos rodaban sobre el terreno. Erza, aunque contenta de que la rubia no estaba llorando, aun así pensaba que no era el momento de estar peleando mientras que su amiga estaba claramente deprimida. Se dirigió hacia ellos y tiró de ellos para separarlos.

– ¡Idiotas! – gritó, golpeándolos a ambos en la cabeza.

– Jajaja, voy a echar de menos que ustedes dos se estén peleando todo el tiempo – se rio Lucy con melancolía.

Erza captó lo que dijo. ¿Qué quería decir con echar de menos? Natsu y Gray peleaban todo el tiempo, así que ¿por qué iba a echarlo de menos? Erza no fue la única que captó este comentario.

– ¿Por qué nos vas a echar de menos Lucy? – Natsu preguntó mientras caminaba de nuevo frente a su amiga. Lucy se miró las manos en su regazo, dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas.

– Mamá y papá me gritaron por dibujar en la pared. Como castigo me dijeron que nos mudaremos. ¡No volveré a verlos nunca más chicos! – al fin soltó la rubia.

Sus amigos estaban congelados por el shock. Todos sabían que dibujar en las paredes era un delito grave, pero castigarla de esa manera, ¿fue tan malo? ¿Sus padres también los harían mudarse por pintar en las paredes?

Erza era la única que no lo creía. Sus padres y los de Lucy eran bastante cercanos, y recordó a su madre llorando en el teléfono mientras hablaba con la mamá de Lucy. Cuando le preguntó la razón, esta sólo la mandó fuera de la habitación. Erza sabía que los padres de Lucy eran agradables, siempre le daban galletas cuando iba de visita. No podía imaginarlos castigar a Lucy de esta forma.

– ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No puedes! ¡Prometiste jugar a la pelota conmigo mañana! – Natsu se quejó. De ninguna manera su mejor amiga lo iba a dejar. ¡Todo el tiempo pensaba que estarían juntos por siempre! _¡¿Qué clase de broma cruel es esto?!_ pensó

– Lucy ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que dijeron? Dime todo – pidió Erza. Se negaba a creer esto. Lucy debe haber oído mal a sus padres o algo así.

– Papi y Mami me sentaron en el sofá. Me dijeron que papi consiguió un nuevo trabajo y que nos mudaremos mañana – sollozó.

Así que era verdad. Erza se temía eso; Lucy iba a dejarlos. ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir sin sus amigos? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin Erza? Lucy siempre estaba siendo molestada hasta Erza llegaba y la rescataba. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir en una nueva escuela sin su protección?

Erza miró a sus amigos y sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo. Todos ellos ayudaban a Lucy en cierta manera como ella lo hizo, ¿qué le pasaría a Lucy una vez que no los tuviera nunca más? Erza luego miró a su exaltado amigo de cabeza rosada. Sabía que él sería a quien más le iba a doler. Natsu y Lucy eran como la mantequilla de maní y la jalea en un sándwich, siempre juntos. Seguro, todos eran importantes para Lucy, pero Natsu era su favorito.

– ¡No te preocupes Lucy todos iremos contigo! – Natsu gritó.

Erza lo golpeó de nuevo. ¡Cómo se atrevía a darle esperanzas a la pequeña rubia! No había manera de que todos ellos pudieran ir con Lucy, nadie se los iba a permitir. Los padres de Lucy eran agradables, pero no dejarían que nadie fuera con ellos sin el permiso de los otros padres.

– Gracias Natsu, pero aceptémoslo, me voy. Nada puede evitarlo, ¡ni siquiera el monstruo debajo de la cama! ¡No los volveré a ver! – lloró la niña.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! Sé que puede ser triste ahora, pero vas a ir a una nueva escuela y harás montones y montones de amigos y serás feliz – Natsu gritó, alentando a su amiga.

Erza se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo. Ella lo esperaría de Levy o ella misma, ¡pero no de Natsu! ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo a su enérgico amigo?

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó la de ojos chocolate esperanzada.

– Sip, tendrás un montón de amigos y todo el mundo te amará como nosotros. Entonces, un día, una vez que todos seamos mayores, te encontraremos y ¡todos seremos amigos de nuevo! – animó el peli rosa.

Esto trajo esperanza a la pequeña rubia. Sus amigos vendrían por ella.

– No se olvidaran de mí ¿verdad? – preguntó.

– Nunca – dijeron sus amigos.

– ¿Promesa? –

Natsu fue el primero en extender su pequeño dedo meñique hacia su mejor amiga.

– Todos haremos la promesa del meñique, no se puede romper una promesa del meñique durante el tiempo que vivas, ¿recuerdas? – Natsu dijo y sonrió.

Las comisuras de los labios de Lucy se curvaron un poco mientras extendía su meñique hacia el niño. Todos sus amigos también extendieron sus dedos hacia Lucy y Natsu, enganchándolos juntos haciendo una promesa a su querida amiga rubia.

– Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisanna – Lucy dijo llamando a sus amigos.

Todos sonrieron. – ¡Espera, tenemos que decir el canto! – exclamó Levy. Los niños pequeños se miraron entre sí.

– ¡Cruzo mi corazón, espero morir, y si miento, clava un millar de agujas en mi ojo!* – los niños cantaban.

Los niños se rieron de su promesa del meñique.

– Mejor que nadie rompa la promesa a menos que quieran un millar de agujas en sus ojos – dijo Erza.

– ¡Sí! – respondieron.

Lucy saltó del columpio y se puso de pie. – Bueno, supongo que es mejor que vaya a casa ahora. Me fui sin decirle a mamá a dónde iba –

Sus amigos la miraron con tristeza. Lucy los abrazó a todos y dijo adiós.

– No te preocupes mucho acerca de Natsu, Lucy. Erza y yo nos encargaremos de que no se meta en problemas. Tú sólo concéntrate en hacer amigos – dijo Lisanna abrazándola.

Lucy le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

– Recuerda lo que te enseñé Lucy. No dejes que nadie camine sobre ti – le recordó la peli roja con un fuerte abrazo.

– Trataré de no olvidarlo. – prometió.

Cuando terminó de decir sus despedidas miró a todos sus amigos.

– Gracias por ser mis amigos y ayudarme, yo nunca voy a olvidarme de ustedes – se despidió sonriendo, entonces corrió rápidamente a casa.

– ¿Por qué tiene que dejarnos? – preguntó Levy dejando correr las lágrimas que contuvo desde que oyó decir a su mejor amiga se iba caída.

Lisanna la abrazó mientras que de sus ojos también empezaban a caer las lágrimas. Erza, que era la más fuerte y la líder, no pensó en llorar. Tenía que ser un ejemplo para sus amigos y estaba orgullosa de ellos por no llorar antes de que su amiga se fuera. Si Lucy les hubiera visto llorar, no habría sido capaz de irse con una sonrisa. Ella era la más dura, era la más fuerte, Erza nunca lloraba, y sin embargo, ni siquiera el monstruo debajo de la cama podía detener la única lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. Vio que Gray y Natsu sólo estaban mirando hacia el suelo.

Así fue como todos sus padres los encontraron. Todos amontonados, las dos niñas más pequeñas llorando mientras que los otros pateaban las rocas cerca de ellos. Suponían que ya habían escuchado la noticia sobre su amiga rubia y esperaban que con el tiempo sus corazones rotos se pudieran reparar.

* * *

*Es un pacto algo sádico, pero creo que es similar al "pinky promise" (promesa del meñique o la garrita como dice Koda)

Este es un capítulo introductorio, por eso es el Prólogo. De aquí se derivan muchos de los "Issues" de los protagonistas en un futuro.

No le tomen cariño a esta Lucy, lo van a lamentar si lo hacen.

Sé que no es muy largo, de hecho esto formaba parte del capítulo 1, pero era demasiado largo y decidí cortarlo, además así podía darles esta breve introducción.

Los capítulos son muyyy largos, así que tardaré más en actualizar que Another o Las llaves de fuego, pero lo haré. Y la próxima semana, o en dos, empezaré con Parallels. Mythical Creatures empezará hasta que terminé cualquiera de las otras.

Espero que esto les intrigue, sé que no es mucho pero pueden formarse una idea de lo que viene.

Cuídense

PD. Soy muy mala y no publicaré el siguiente capítulo de Another hasta ver al menos 1 comentario. El último capítulo terminó en completo suspenso y ¡NADIE dijo nada!, no es regaño, sólo que eso me deprime un poco U.U, pero bueno, sí lo seguiré pero tardaré un par de días para ver si recibo aunque sea un tomatazo...


	2. Capítulo 1

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 ** _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._**

 **Advertencia** : Algunos personajes son OOC. Lucy en especial presenta una personalidad muy diferente a la original, con un vocabulario que a uno le dan ganas de lavarle la boca con aguarrás, pero aun así, prometo que la amarán (odiarán) todo el tiempo, en especial si les gusta la idea de Lucy como chica mala y ruda (ni tanto).

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip

– ¡JODER! ¡ALGUIEN APAGUE ESA MIERDA! – una joven rubia gritó.

Tenía una enorme resaca y estaba segura de que se había dormido hace apenas una hora. No necesitaba de sonidos molestos despertándola a las... Abrió sus ojos y miró su reloj... 6:50 de la mañana. Un momento... ella ni siquiera recordaba tener un despertador en su habitación y sin embargo estaba mirando uno a la derecha en su tocador. _¿Quién coño lo puso allí?_ Justo cuando pensaba eso, una mano vieja y arruada apretó el botón de pausa por ella.

– Lucy querida, despierta – dijo la anciana.

– Jódete* – respondió dándose la vuelta.

– Sin duda no voy a "joderme" a mí misma. Despierta en este momento – su anciana sirvienta la apremió.

Lucy se encogió por dentro. A la gente mayor no le quedaba bien eso de maldecir. Cuando no hizo ningún movimiento de levantarse, la anciana fue y tiró las mantas fuera de ella. ¿ _Qué le había pasado a su pequeña, dulce e inocente Lucy?_ (N.T. Yo me pregunté lo mismo ¬¬)

– ¡Levántate ahora mismo! Hoy es tu primer día en la escuela – exigió la anciana.

– ¿Cuál es el punto Señora Supetto*? Probablemente no voy a estar ahí el tiempo suficiente de todos modos. Prefiero educarme en casa. – rezongó.

 _O no ir a la escuela en absoluto_. Su padre tenía la tendencia de mudarse constantemente debido a su trabajo. Lucy ya lo había superado de todas formas. Prefería no estar encerrada en una habitación mal ventilada con un montón de idiotas que ni siquiera la recordarían durante 8 horas.

– ¡¿Qué pensaría tu madre de ti ahora, Lucy?! – La señora Supetto gritó.

Lucy se incorporó y fulminó a la mucama. – No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre – amenazó.

La señora Supetto respondió la mirada fulminante de la adolescente con una propia.

– Entonces levántate y vístete. No me importa lo mucho que esto apeste, necesitas una educación, además las dos sabemos que tu padre dijo que estaríamos aquí hasta que te gradúes. ¿Por qué no intentas portarte bien en esta escuela y hacer amigos? – Pidió esperanzada.

– Tengo amigos – Lucy dijo saliendo de su cama.

No sería capaz de volver a dormir con esta anciana persistente. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a la escuela y luego brincarse una clase o dos y encontrar un lugar agradable para tomar una siesta.

– Me refiero a la clase de amigos que son buenos para ti. No esos drogadictos y borrachos con los que sueles andar. – le increpó su vieja nana.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú amas a esos tipos – Lucy bromeó y se rio para sí misma.

Le importaba una mierda lo que la Señora Supetto pensara de sus amigos. Ella salía con quien le diera su jodida gana. Tropezó de camino al baño y cerró la puerta. Buscó en su gabinete de la medicina el Advil* y se tragó dos. Con suerte eso se haría cargo de su dolor de cabeza asesino. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha.

 _Maldita sea, ir a una nueva escuela llena de tarados, eso es exactamente lo que necesito._ Lucy pensó mientras se restregaba todo el cuerpo. Se acordó de la fiesta a la que fue anoche y se dio cuenta de que casi se le terminan los cigarrillos. Tratando de recordar dónde ocultó su último paquete, salió de la ducha y fue al lavabo. Se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

– ¡Wow¡ ¿cuándo llegaste ahí? – se dijo, tocando el piercing que estaba en su nariz.

¿Quién coño llevaba una pistola de perforación a una fiesta y por qué coño iban a perforar a una chica borracha? Lucy revisó su cuerpo para ver si había más piezas sorpresa en cualquier otro lugar. Contó las que ya tenía también. Cuatro aros en la oreja izquierda, uno en su lengua y ahora uno en la nariz. No le preocupaban los que están en la cara, siempre y cuando no tuviera un pezón perforado, ¡o peor, en sus partes bajas!, estaría bien si encontraba algunos más.

Lucy dejó correr el agua y se lavó la cara, luego procedió a lavarse los dientes. Cuando terminó salió de su habitación y vio que la señora Supetto había colocado un conjunto para ella. Era un vestido de volantes color rosa con un sujetador y bragas a juego. Se puso la ropa interior, pero se ahogó de la risa con el vestido tan sólo de imaginarse usando algo tan gay* como eso.

Tiró el vestido al piso haciendo una nota mental de quemarlo más tarde y fue hacia su armario. Se puso un par de pantalones vaqueros rasgados y una camiseta floja. ¿Por qué diablos iba a llevar un vestido a la escuela? No estaba tratando de impresionar a nadie.

Encontró su último paquete de cigarros escondido en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y miró hacia fuera de su ventana, ni una nube a la vista. Dejó caer su chaqueta en el suelo y empezó a buscar su encendedor.

– No la voy a necesitar ya que está muy soleado, ahora ¿dónde está ese encendedor? –

Diez minutos más tarde, Lucy lo había encontrado, se puso las gafas de sol, y arregló su cabello. Una media cola de caballo por un lado, mientras que el resto del cabello iba suelto. _¿Tal vez debería teñirme el pelo?_ Estaba cansada de ver su pelo rubio cada vez que miraba en el espejo. Era mucho más fácil de ubicar. No habría sido atrapada tantas veces si su pelo fuera de un color más normal, como negro o marrón. Podría camuflarse en algunos arbustos con el pelo negro. Con el pelo rubio, en cambio... es como si ella pidiera ser vista.

– ¡LUCY! ¡Será mejor que no estés durmiendo! – La nana irrumpió en su habitación y se quedó viendo su vestimenta.

– ¿Qué pasó con el vestido que te dejé? – preguntó.

Lucy caminó hacia la puerta, pasando de ella, y agarró sus llaves de la casa, luego se detuvo en la puerta.

– Lo estoy usando – dijo bajándose los pantalones vaqueros mostrándole a la señora Supetto la ropa interior que le dejó, luego regresó los pantalones a su lugar y salió de su habitación.

La anciana la vio irse con decepción pura. _¿Qué le pasó? ¿Qué hice mal?_ Siempre se aseguró de que Lucy tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, incluso después de…

– Layla por favor vigila a tu hija. Tu muerte sólo sacó lo peor de ella. Dale la fuerza para seguir adelante y ser feliz. – hizo una pequeña oración con la esperanza de que llegara a su fallecida ama. Sin embargo, su oración era en vano.

* * *

Lucy fue a la cocina y vio a su padre sentado en el comedor tomando el desayuno. Al sentirse asqueada por mirarlo fijamente durante tanto tiempo se volvió y miró dentro de la nevera. _Demonios_ , al parecer la señora Supetto había tomado toda la cerveza de su padre y la había escondido. Lo que su vieja mucama no sabía, era que Lucy había robado la llave del gabinete de licores y hecho una copia.

Miró alrededor de la cocina y luego abrió el armario, rápidamente tomó la botella más pequeña de ron que vio y después volvió a cerrar y bloquear el gabinete. Sólo necesitaría la botella durante la escuela hasta que pudiera visitar a su proveedor. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina para irse de su casa hasta que...

– ¡Lucy! – su padre gritó.

– Mierda – susurró y se volvió a mirarlo.

– ¿Te vas a ir sin decir "buenos días"?, ven a desayunar conmigo. – le dijo su padre.

– Ja, por bonito que eso suene Jude, hay algo que suena aún mejor, decirte que te vayas a la mierda y después irme. – y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Envolvió la botella en una bolsa y luego salió de su casa.

Judas sabía por qué estaba actuando de esta manera. Él había esperado que esto fuera sólo una fase de su hija cuando su esposa murió, pero no lo fue. Se puso peor y peor ¡y ahora tenía una perforación de la nariz! Tal vez lo que su hija necesitaba era otra figura materna. Pensó que la señora Supetto sería capaz de llenar esos zapatos, pero al parecer no. ¿Jude estaba listo para volver al mundo de las citas?

Él sabía que no. Layla fue su alma gemela, la única persona que pudo amar. No quería a nadie más, sólo podía ser ella. Él prefería estar solo a estar con alguien que no sea Layla. Así que tal vez darle a Lucy una nueva madre no era una buena idea; al menos esperaba que su último intento funcionara. Se había mudado de vuelta, se trasladó de nuevo al lugar donde conoció a Layla, al lugar donde fueron una familia feliz. Ahora sólo podía esperar que Lucy fuera feliz aquí como cuando era más joven.

– Tú me lo dijiste Layla, me dijiste que no debíamos mudarnos de aquí, pero lo hice de todos modos. Ahora mira lo que ha sucedido. Tú te has ido y nuestra hija es una chica problemática. Desearía haberte escuchado antes pero me reconforta saber que aun así me apoyaste. Espero que volver a este lugar la ayude a salir de esa vida que lleva Layla – se dijo a sí mismo y luego volvió a leer su periódico.

* * *

 _Ahora, ¿dónde diablos está la escuela a la que se supone debo de ir_?, pensó. Era una idiota por salir de la casa antes de conseguir la dirección o incluso el nombre de la escuela a la que se supone debe asistir. Renunciando a toda esperanza, metió la mano en el bolsillo trasero buscando un cigarrillo y el encendedor. Lo encendió y dio una larga calada, cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del humo y luego levantó la vista al cielo y exhaló. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente vislumbró a un viejo amigo.

– ¡Hey Bora! – gritó.

El chico se dio la vuelta y miró a la joven rubia. Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios cuando le dijo a su amigo que esperara mientras Lucy se acercaba a ellos.

– Pequeña Lucy nunca pensé que te vería por aquí, ¿cómo has estado? – Bora dijo agarrando el cigarrillo de sus labios y fumando él mismo. Estudió a su viejo amigo. – Linda perforación en tu nariz – agregó.

Lucy solamente sonrió y encendió otro cigarrillo.

– Ya sé. Me despierto esta mañana y sólo estaba ahí – dijo y luego miró hacia atrás de Bora y se dio cuenta de su amigo.

– ¿Tienes un hermano, dude*? – preguntó mirando al chico. Su cabello era de un azul más claro que el de Bora y ambos tenían un tatuaje en el rostro: Bora uno pequeño, como una hélice de ADN sobre la ceja; y el del otro sujeto era más complejo y abarcaba casi todo el lado derecho de su cara.

– Nah dude, este es Jellal, es un viejo amigo. No hay apuro, él es bastante cool. – dijo Bora.

Lucy observó al hombre de pie delante de ella y luego le ofreció un cigarrillo. Jellal negó con la cabeza.

– ¿No fumas? – ella preguntó.

Bora rio. – Ya no, está tratando de dejarlo. – dijo.

Lucy se encogió de hombros y regresó la caja al bolsillo. Jellal había comenzado a caminar de nuevo y Bora hizo señas a Lucy de caminar con ellos.

– Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? La última vez que te vi fue en Hargeon. – preguntó Bora.

– Bueno, mi "Querido y Adorado Papito" decidió mudarnos de nuevo. Voy camino a la escuela, pero no sé dónde está – respondió la rubia.

Su respuesta causó que Bora reventara de risa, pero a ella no le importó, sabía que era un bufón Bora y de hecho su respuesta fue graciosa y algo estúpida. Lo que no esperaba era ver a Jellal reír también.

– ¡Qué coincidencia!, también vamos de camino a la escuela. No te preocupes Luce, te mostraremos el camino. – su amigo le dijo.

– ¿Y si es la escuela equivocada? – preguntó ella. Lo último que quería era ir a la escuela y descubrir que ni siquiera tenía que ir allí.

– Sólo hay una escuela preparatoria en la ciudad. – Jellal le respondió.

– Así que el mudo puede hablar – bromeó ella.

Jellal volvió a estar en silencio.

– No le hagas caso, es cool una vez que entra en confianza. – Bora susurró. Lucy se encogió de hombros y observó el paisaje pasar en su camino a la escuela.

– Hey Luce ¿dónde está tu bolsa? – preguntó el peli azul, que sí hablaba.

Lucy respondió agitando la bolsa de papel que contiene su botella.

– ¿Esa es tu mochila de la escuela? –

– Dijiste bolsa, no mochila –

Bora tomó la bolsa y la abrió.

– Ahora, esta es la Lucy que conozco y amo ¿te importaría? – preguntó

Lucy se encogió de hombros. – Adelante –

Bora abrió la botella y bebió un poco y luego se lo tendió a Jellal que también tomó un sorbo.

– Pensaba que era de los que renuncian. – preguntó Lucy alzando una ceja a Jellal.

– Parece que ha cedido – Bora dijo regresando la botella a Lucy. La envolvió nuevamente con la bolsa y tiró su cigarrillo al suelo, asegurándose de pisarlo fuerte.

– Buena idea, ya casi estamos en la escuela – Bora hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Doblaron la esquina y Lucy empezó a notar a otros estudiantes.

– Nadie dijo que el uniforme era necesario – dijo mirando a las chicas de la escuela pasar con sus uniformes de marinero. Si había una cosa que Lucy odiaba tanto como a su padre eran los uniformes de marinero. Caminar alrededor como una mini Sailor Puti Moon. Nunca entendió el show y mucho menos la razón por la que llevaban uniformes de marinero para luchar contra los alienígenas.

– No te preocupes, tendrás el tuyo una vez que te registres en la oficina – dijo sonriendo su hablador amigo.

Lucy observó a Bora y Jellal, y por primera vez se fijó en que también llevaban los uniformes. Sus ojos se estrecharon al verlos.

– Será mejor que tengan uno de chicos para mí, no hay manera en el infierno de que use esas faldas estúpidamente cortas. – se quejó.

Bora rio y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

– Lo ves, por esto es que me encanta joder contigo, eres tan divertida sólo porque sí. –

Lucy miró hacia adelante y vio su escuela. _No es la más grande en que he estado pero será suficiente,_ pensó para sí misma.

– ¿Conoces buenos lugares para brincarme las clases? – preguntó

– El primer día aquí y ya estás tratando de volarte clases, muy mal –

– Prueba la azotea – Jellal le respondió.

Lucy le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. Aunque una vez que entraron a la escuela, Jellal se alejó.

– Se ha ido a visitar a su aspirante a novia – Bora le dijo.

Observó a Jellal acercarse a una chica con el pelo largo de color rojo y luego ambos se alejaron. Lucy entrecerró los ojos y notó que su cabello no era de color rojo, era de color escarlata. Sacudió ese pensamiento de su mente y volvió a mirar a Bora.

– Vamos Luce, te voy a mostrar a la oficina principal –

Lucy se dio cuenta de que muchas personas se quedaban mirándola, mientras que otros saludaban a Bora con un asentimiento de cabeza. ¡Un tipo incluso tuvo las pelotas de inspeccionarla! Lucy deseaba que el sujeto hubiera intentado hacer algo para poder patearlo donde más le duele.

– Pues aquí está, la vieja oficina principal. Te veo más tarde vale. – se despidió Bora con un guiño.

– Gracias Bora – dijo entrando al interior de la oficina.

Ella era la única aquí aparte de la secretaria que estaba escribiendo ocupada en su teclado. Se acercó a la mujer y golpeó suave su escritorio. La secretaria levantó la mirada con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció rápidamente una vez que vio a Lucy. Después de mirarla con ojo crítico, la secretaria habló.

– ¿Qué deseas? – preguntó.

Lucy no tenía necesidad de iniciar una pelea con un adulto el primer día de clases. Decidió que lo haría otro día, así que muy amablemente dijo. – Soy nueva aquí. Vine a recoger a mi horario y mi –tragó saliva, – uniforme de la escuela – dijo entre dientes.

La secretaria suspiró y miró su ordenador. Había una tarjeta con su nombre en el escritorio. Su nombre era Sherry.

– Nombre –

– Lucy Heartfilia –

– Nombre completo cariño –

– Lucy Heartfilia amorcito – odiaba cuando la gente asumía que su nombre era el diminutivo de otro. No podía la gente aceptar por una vez que su nombre era Lucy, fin de la historia.

Sherry comenzó a escribir en el teclado.

– Te encontré. Estoy imprimiendo tu horario ahora, ¿de qué tamaño quieres tu uniforme? – la ¿ _peli rosa?_ le preguntó.

A pesar de que Lucy sabía que era talla chica, no quería ser mostrar su cuerpo a cualquiera de los tipos o tipas de la escuela, por lo que respondió – Mediano y también podrías darme uno que sea para varón –

Sherry la miró como si estuviera loca.

– ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó con veneno en sus palabras.

La secretaria sacudió la cabeza y se alejó. Regresó de inmediato con, para deleite de Lucy, un uniforme de chico, y se lo entregó junto con su horario.

– La campana va a sonar en 5 minutos, te sugiero que te vistas y luego vayas a clase –

Lucy pensó entonces en una idea brillante: comenzó a desnudarse delante de Sherry.

– AAA ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! – gritó.

– Usted ha dicho que me vistiera. – dijo inocentemente a pesar de que se estaba desternillando en su mente. Se quitó su camisa y a continuación se puso la de vestir de la escuela, dejando los dos primeros botones desabrochados, se puso el saco del uniforme y bajó los pantalones.

– ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! – Sherry gritó de nuevo.

Una vez que terminó de ponerse los pantalones nuevos y mirándose en el espejo que había en la oficina, miró a Sherry. Se dio cuenta que sus pantalones se le caían un poco así que utilizó la corbata, pasándola por los agujeros que correspondían al cinturón. Después de atarla en un nudo se miró nuevamente al espejo, satisfecha de cómo se veía.

– Puede ser – contestó y se fue.

Ubicó a Bora escarbando en un casillero y le dio una palmada en la espalda. – Hey pon éstos ahí – dijo entregándole su ropa normal ya doblada.

Su amigo la miró y examinó. – Aunque me hubiera gustado el uniforme de marinero, tengo que decir que luces caliente usando el de los chicos –

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa. – Deberías de haber estado en la oficina principal. Casi le di un ataque al corazón a la secretaria al desnudarme delante de ella – contó mientras que el moreno guardaba su ropa en su casillero.

Bora, aunque intentó cerrar la puerta del casillero suavemente, la estampó con tal fuerza que varias cabezas voltearon para mirarlo.

– Eso debe haber sido una vista espectacular – exclamó. Sólo podía imaginar a Lucy desvestirse.

– Bueno, ella me dijo que me vistiera – razonó la rubia.

– Eso es incluso mejor – Ahora sí que podía imaginar a Sherry entregando el uniforme a Lucy y ordenándole que se desnude y lo haga lentamente.

– Pervertido de mierda – dijo ella empujando su cabeza contra el armario.

– Lo siento Luce, un chico puede soñar ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿qué clases tienes? –

Ella le entregó el papel que Sherry le había dado.

– Cool, estás en mi primer periodo y en el sexto, pero para todo lo demás es mejor que encuentres otro guía turístico –

– Me las arreglaré – dijo tomando su horario de vuelta.

La campana de la escuela sonó indicando que tenían unos minutos para llegar a sus clases. Lucy siguió a Bora a su primer período. No esperaba que al querer entrar en el aula después de Bora, alguien tropezara con ella.

– Lo siento – dijo **_la persona_**.

– Seguro que sí – respondió Lucy y entró en la clase.

 ** _La persona_** se limitó a mirar con incredulidad como "el muchacho" entraba en la clase. _Esperen un momento, ese chico tiene el pelo rubio y una cola de caballo, además sonaba como una mujer_ , pensó y se quedó allí esperando a que, quien sea que haya chocado con él, diera la vuelta para poder distinguir si era en realidad un chico o una chica, pero alguien le tocó el hombro.

– ¿Oye Natsu vas a entrar al aula o te quedarás ahí de pie como un idiota? – su mejor amigo le preguntó.

– ¡Cállate Gray! – Natsu gritó, haciendo que toda la clase los volteara a ver.

Algunos estudiantes suspiraron mientras que otros sacaron sus billeteras. Al parecer Natsu y Gray ya estaban peleando. No había día en que los dos no tuvieran una discusión. Los estudiantes ahora apostaban sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que comenzaran una de sus típicas peleas.

Natsu se volvió y se dio cuenta de que el chico, que de hecho era una chica, lo miraba fijamente. _Así que es una chica,_ pensó y entonces se preguntó por qué estaría usando el uniforme de los hombres y no el de las mujeres. Ella lo miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara y luego se volvió hacia su amigo. Natsu se dirigió a su asiento habitual y se quedó mirando a la chica.

Vio una perforación en la nariz cuando lo estaba mirando, pero ahora descubrió cuatro aros que asomaban por su pelo. Se preguntó si tendría otras perforaciones que no fueran visibles. Lo extraño era que le recordaba a alguien. Tal vez la había visto alguna vez en la ciudad o algo así.

– Hey Natsu, ¿sabes que es de mala educación quedártele viendo así a alguien? – Gray dijo golpeando la cabeza del peli rosa.

– ¡Fullbuster! – Natsu gruñó y estaba a punto de tomar represalias cuando su profesor entró.

– Tomen asiento alumnos, la clase está por comenzar – dijo su maestro, el señor Freed Justine*.

Justo después, sonó la campana indicando que la clase había comenzado. Mirando por encima de su lista de asistencia, el profesor se dio cuenta de que había un número de más en ella el día de hoy.

– Parece que tenemos un nuevo estudiante aquí hoy. ¿El nuevo estudiante de pie por favor? – dijo Freed.

– ¿Para qué? – Lucy llamó. Bora rio en silencio a su comentario.

– Así podré identificarle junto con la clase – respondió el señor Freed. No podía creer que un estudiante le estuviera respondiendo de esa forma.

– ¿Qué pasaría si no quiere ser identificado por usted o por la clase? – continúo ella. Para este punto Bora se reía en voz alta junto con otros estudiantes.

Freed estaría condenado si dejaba que el nuevo estudiante lo hiciera pasar por un tonto en su propia clase. Él no era ningún dejado, había tratado con payasos de clase anteriormente, esta persona no sería diferente.

– ¡Levántese ahora! – exigió.

– ¿Qué tal si alzo una mano? – Lucy siguió metiéndose con él, mientras cambiaba su tono de voz. Estaba disfrutando de jugar con su maestro, ¿por qué debería dejar la diversión ahora?

– ¡De acuerdo, ¿quién dijo eso?! – Freed gritó mirando a sus alumnos.

Lucy entonces levantó la mano. Los ojos del señor Freed se estrecharon en su dirección. ¡Él estaba siendo burlado en su clase por una chica!

– ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó.

– Usted es el maestro, ¿no debería saberlo? – preguntó la chica.

Freed sentía que las venas le iban a reventar. No había manera de que se dejara amedrentar por una chica con un piercing en la nariz, ¿no era contra de las reglas usar esas cosas?

– Identifíquese usted misma – dijo el peli verde.

– ¿Qué tal si usted se identifica primero conmigo? – se la regresó la rubia.

– Soy el señor Freed Justine, su maestro y ¡me va a tratar con respeto! –

– Ni siquiera trato a mi familia con respeto, ¿qué lo hace a usted tan especial? –

Natsu observó con asombro puro como la nueva estudiante se defendía y acababa con el maestro. Si hubiera sido él, el señor Freed lo habría expulsado pero ella… ella lo estaba sacando de quicio.

– Sólo voy a decir esto una vez más ¿cuál es su nombre? –

– ¿Por qué no mejor pasa lista y yo le diré si estoy aquí o no? –

Freed tomó una respiración profunda y luego empezó pasar lista a gran velocidad. Natsu y Gray casi no escucharon sus nombres ser llamados. Una vez que el profesor llegó a la letra H, es cuando las cosas se pusieron interesantes.

– Heartfilia – llamó.

– Aja – Lucy respondió.

Freed paró todo y repitió el nombre.

– Heartfilia – llamó de nuevo y se quedó mirando a la chica rubia perforada.

– ¿Sí señor Justine? –

Freed vio a la rubia responder a su nombre.

– ¿Su nombre es Lucy Heartfilia? – preguntó para estar seguro.

Después de que el profesor dijo el nombre completo de Lucy, Natsu y Gray sintieron una bofetada en la cara. Ambos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos mirándose el uno al otro y luego a su amiga perdida hace tiempo. Ninguno de ellos había olvidado a Lucy, la pequeña rubia del grupo. Es posible que hayan olvidado algunas de las aventuras que vivieron, pero todavía recordaban el día en que se fue.

Como todos se comprometieron a recordarse unos a otros, si no recibirán un millar de agujas en su ojo. Sin embargo se veía tan diferente, ¿qué le sucedió a la pequeña y dulce Lucy que solía sonreírles brillantemente por ninguna razón aparente más que por el hecho de verlos? Aunque no les importaba demasiado, su amiga estaba de vuelta ahora y estarían condenados si permanecían lejos de ella sólo por su apariencia.

– ¿Es realmente ella? – Gray susurró a Natsu, quien miró a Lucy de nuevo, realmente la miró y se dio cuenta de sus ojos color chocolate. Esos ojos que se iluminaban con apenas el sonido de su nombre.

– Esa es nuestra Lucy. Ella está de vuelta, nuestra Lucy está de regreso. – Natsu sonrió. _Y ella está haciendo un tonto del maestro en el primer día._

– Todos no lo va a creer – dijo el moreno.

– Lo harán cuando la llevemos con ellos. –

Estaba listo, estaba decidido. Este era el impulso que necesitaba su vida en este momento. Tener a su mejor amiga de vuelta con él llenaría el vacío que había dejado su padre.

 _Las cosas están empezando a mejorar,_ pensó mientras miraba a su amiga perdida hace mucho tiempo. Apenas podía esperar a que sonara la campana para poder correr y saludarla.

– ¿No hemos establecido eso ya? – Lucy contestó a su maestro.

– Sé que puede ser nueva señorita Heartfilia, pero su comportamiento no será tolerado. Ahora, si me da otro comentario sabelotodo una vez más, ¡la voy a enviar fuera! – el profesor casi gritó.

Una idea ingenuamente malvada vino a la mente de Lucy. Los estudiantes observaron con curiosidad como la nueva chica pidió a su amigo un pedazo de papel y lápiz. Siguieron viendo mientras escribía algo en el papel, luego lo dobló y se levantó. Agarró su bolsa y se acercó a la mesa del profesor.

– Para usted – dijo dándole la nota y a continuación salió de la clase.

Bora era el único que reía mientras que la clase entera estaba esperando impaciente que el profesor leyera la nota. Por supuesto que Bora se estaba riendo, sabía exactamente lo que decía la nota.

Freed abrió la nota que su alumna le había dado y leyó en su mente. En el papel, escrito con letras grandes, se leía "COMENTARIO SABELOTODO". Arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura.

Lucy sabía que el profesor lo había dicho de manera metafórica y sonrió burlona, pues él nunca habría esperado realmente conseguir un comentario sabelotodo. A veces pensaba en sí misma como un genio malvado.

– ¿Qué es lo que dice Bora, que dice? – Los compañeros le preguntaron.

Sólo tres personas sabían, una caminaba hacia fuera del aula mientras que la otra selló sus labios. Bora era el único que podía responder. Natsu no pudo evitar también sentir curiosidad de lo que su pequeña amiga rubia había escrito. Gray por otra parte se sentía molesto de que su amiga se haya ido. Ellos querían hablar con ella después de la clase, pero ahora tendrían que pasar tiempo buscándola.

Mientras tanto, Bora abrió la boca para responder a sus compañeros pero el señor Freed lo interrumpió.

– Usted les dice Bora y yo lo repruebo. – amenazó.

El aludido cerró la boca. – Lo siento chicos, pero mis labios están sellados –

Los estudiantes suspiraron con decepción, tendrían que esperar a que sonara el timbre para robar el cesto de basura del profesor y poder leer la nota.

* * *

* Sinceramente espero que nadie se ofenda por el vocabulario de Lucy, y más por cómo le habla a la pobre anciana. En lo personal me crispa como la trata todo el tiempo, y más que la señora es tan buena con ella, lo bueno es que no se deja. En fin, una disculpa, sé que Lucy NO es así, pero en esta historia sí lo es. En el futuro ***spoiler*** ella mejorará su actitud, pero no será algo radical, en TODA la historia tendremos a una Lucy que le importa un pepino la opinión ajena. Si creen que no pueden lidiar con ello, no sigan la lectura, sobre todo porque no quiero leer comentarios ofensivos, por favor. Pueden opinar si no les gusta y por que, pero sin insultos.

* Supetto: Si no la recuerdan, es la antigua sirvienta de la mansión Heartfilia. Búsquenla, tiene una cara graciosa y es muy bajita.

* Advil, nombre comercial del Ibuprofeno, un analgésico de uso común para tratar, principalmente los dolores de cabeza, entre otros. NO SOY MÉDICO, así que no tomen esto como recomendación en caso de dolor de algún tipo. SIEMPRE acudan a un médico que les recete lo más apropiado. Yo estoy en CONTRA de la automedicación.

* Gay: No es un comentario despectivo, es más refiriéndose a que es un vestido muy de "niña". Nadie se ofenda, no es la intención, si así lo sienten una disculpa.

*Dude: No sé bien que significa, es como dandy o tipo… Hago la aclaración que usaré muchas expresiones en inglés, en particular apodos o nombres, ahora es muy común que se use eso como parte del lenguaje cotidiano en el español, al menos en México. Cuando las use por primera vez, al final pondré su significado por si alguien no lo sabe.

* Justine, es el apellido de Freed por si no lo saben, trataré de usar su nombre lo más posible, pero si ven el apellido no se confundan, es por como está escrita la historia original, Señor esto, señor aquello, usando el apellido. La autora utilizó un personaje inventado, el señor Atsuki, pero creo que es mejor usar personajes de la serie. Estuve tratando de pensar quién era el más apropiado, primero pensé en Macao y luego en Lahar, ex compañero de Doranbolt, pero dada la naturaleza tan "estirada" del personaje, pensé que Freed sería el más apropiado, en especial por las futuras situaciones embarazosas. Si piensan que algún personaje queda mejor díganme y lo cambio. No vale Gildarts porque ya se menciona en el futuro, ni Makarov porque, obviamente, es el director. Piensen y yo les diré si se puede o no.

* * *

Aún estoy tratando de ver como editar está historia para que la narración tenga mayor sentido, ya que la original está un poco revuelta en cuanto a tiempos verbales y conjugaciones, pero estoy tratando de respetar su formato y hacerla lo más fácil de leer posible. Por eso puede que a veces vean que el Narrador habla de alguien y de la nada esa persona es la que lo está narrando o pensando, de ahí la idea de usar la cursiva, esto no es parte del archivo original, yo lo implemento para que sea más accesible. Si les parece confuso háganmelo saber y veré que puedo hacer.

Mmmm, ¿qué opinan de Bora? Más vale que no le odien tanto porque es un personaje importante en la historia, bastante. No sé por que lo escogió la autora, no es muy popular o común, personalmente hubiera utilizado a Cobra o Jackal, pero no es mi historia.

No odien a Lucy, se que querrán hacerlo y más en los siguientes capítulos, pero tiene sus razones, como todos.

Cuídense, espero sus comentarios.


	3. Capítulo 2

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Lucy paseaba a través de los pasillos de la escuela. Si bien la broma que le hizo al profesor fue divertida, ahora se veía obligada a vagar por la escuela durante una hora hasta que comenzara su próxima clase. _Jellal dijo que la azotea era un buen lugar para saltarse las clases_ , pensó para sí misma. Se debatió sobre la conveniencia de ir o no durante unos minutos antes de decidirse por ir.

Buscó alrededor de la escuela por las escaleras que llevaban hacia el techo, deseando que Jellal le hubiera dibujado un mapa. Por fin encontró la escalera y comenzó a subir hasta que vio una cadena que bloqueaba el siguiente tramo. Había un cartel unido a la cadena que decía "No Entrar". Buscando a su alrededor para ver si alguien estaba mirando, pasó sobre ella y subió el último tramo de escaleras antes de abrir la puerta a la libertad. Una brisa de aire fresco fue lo primero que golpeó su cara. Lo siguiente fue un libro.

– ¡Mierda! – gritó sosteniendo su cara.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que el libro aterrizó en el suelo antes de ver quién fue el culpable. Vio a un tipo, con más perforaciones que ella, de pie a unos pocos metros de distancia.

– ¡¿Por qué putas hiciste eso?! – le gritó.

– ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que abrirías la puerta justo cuando lo arrojé? – le respondió el sujeto.

– ¡¿Quién iba a lanzar un puto libro en primer lugar?! – exclamó Lucy.

– ¡Alguien que quiere sacar algo de frustración! – el muchacho gritó.

 _¿Por qué estaba aún discutiendo con esta chica?_ Él vino aquí porque llegó tarde y no quería lidiar con la mierda del maestro. Molesto por tener que perder su primer periodo, decidió liberar un poco de tensión en su vida lanzando alrededor algunos útiles escolares de su mochila. No esperaba que alguien viniera aquí tan temprano en la mañana. Él sabía que Jellal tenía este lugar en el tercer y cuarto periodo, por lo que trataba de evitar venir aquí en esas horas. ¿Quién coño era esta tipa que le estaba gritando?

– Oh querías liberar algo de frustración, bueno ¡también lo haré yo ahora mismo! – Lucy dijo levantando el libro del chico y arrojándolo desde el techo.

Él miró incrédulo como esta chica acababa de tirar su libro sobre la malla y lo vio caer alrededor d pisos.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?! – gritó histérico.

– Estaba sacando un poco de frustración. – dijo Lucy para luego pasar de él y recostarse en el techo.

Sacó la bolsa que contenía su botella de ron, la bajó un poco y giró la tapa para darle un buen trago. El moreno entró en estado de shock al verla beber de su botella. ¿Debía enfrentarse a ella o recuperar su libro? Ella estaba justo allí, delante de él, pero... ¡pero su libro acaba de caer 5 pisos! ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrarlo?

– ¡DEMONIOS! – gritó y Lucy observó cómo el chico cogía su mochila para salir corriendo por la puerta.

 _Bueno, esa fue una manera de hacer que se largara de aquí,_ pensó la rubia antes de tomar otro trago. Esto era patético. Sólo habían pasado 10 minutos y ya tenía que beber. No sólo una bebida, necesitaba una siesta también. Podía dormir aquí pero tenía que ser cautelosa; se preguntó qué pasaría si el tipo perforado regresara y la encuentra durmiendo. Quién sabe lo que planearía para ella.

Lucy se puso de pie y miró alrededor del techo, encontró un cuarto de almacenaje y sonriendo caminó detrás de él, se acostó y se puso cómoda.

* * *

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Levy gritó cuando escuchó la noticia del regreso de su amiga perdida.

– Baja unos decibeles Levy – Jellal le dijo.

– Cállate, ahora ¿qué acabas de decir Natsu? – preguntó la peli azul.

– Ella regresó Levy. ¡Después de todos estos años regresó! ¡Lucy regresó! – Natsu exclamó animado.

– ¿Te reuniste con ella? ¡¿Has hablado con ella?! –

– No, fue expulsada de la clase por hacer que el profesor Freed quedara como un idiota. – Gray rio.

– ¿Nuestra pequeña y dulce Lucy? – preguntó Levy incrédula.

– Levy ella ha cambiado – dijo Natsu recordando cómo lucía la primera vez que la volvió a ver.

Jellal no entendía de lo que sus amigos estaban hablando. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Él no estaba allí cuando habían hecho la promesa, no había forma posible de que pudiera saber. Así que se quedó mirando por la ventana esperando a que pronto superaran este tema de Lucy y empezar a hablar de otra cosa. Sabía que debía de haber abandonado el aula cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

– Hola chicos siento llegar tarde – Lisanna dijo caminando hacia sus amigos.

– ¡Lis Lucy está de vuelta! – Natsu le gritó a la chica.

Lisanna no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo. De hecho, se veía un poco molesta fastidiada. Ocupó su asiento habitual antes de responder a las noticias de su amiga.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó

– Gray y yo la vimos en el primer periodo –

– Estás bromeando – dijo con molestia la peli blanca.

– ¿Qué te pasa? Pensé que estarías tan feliz como Levy al oír que nuestra amiga regresó – preguntó Gray.

Por supuesto que no estaba feliz, Lisanna sabía algo acerca de Lucy que los otros no.

– Gray tiene razón ¿Qué te pasa Lis? – preguntó el peli rosa.

Al parecer ahora era un buen momento para contarles el secreto que había estado guardando durante años, decidió.

– Muchachos ¿recuerdan cuando me mudé durante la secundaria?* – preuntó a sus amigos.

Los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron. No sólo Lucy lo fue, Lisanna también lo hizo unos años más tarde. Lisanna fue la persona que le ayudó a hacer frente a la pérdida de su mejor amiga, y creyó haberla sustituido por Lisanna, pero luego ella lo dejó también. No quedó nadie para llenar los vacíos de sus dos mejores amigas. Pero Lisanna regresó para la preparatoria y ahora su otra amiga ha vuelto unos años más tarde. Natsu se sentía optimista, todos sus amigos estaban de regreso en su vida. Tal vez su padre también volvería.

– Lo que no pude decirles fue que en mi nueva escuela... Vi a Lucy – soltó finalmente Lisanna.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Natsu, Gray y Levy gritaron.

Jellal realmente deseaba haberse brincado la hora, eso o tener tapones para los oídos.

– ¡Tú la viste! – Natsu gritó.

– ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste?! – preguntó Levy.

– Ella era diferente, la Lucy que conocimos cambio. Yo estaba tan emocionada como ustedes en este momento cuando la vi de nuevo. Corrí hacia ella y la abracé por detrás y ¡¿saben lo que me hizo?! – contó enfadada Lisanna.

Nadie sabía.

– ¡Ella me dio un codazo en el estómago! Pensé que era mi culpa por sorprenderla, así que cuando se dio la vuelta se me quedó mirando y dijo "¿te conozco?" Yo le dije que era Lisanna y ¡ella me ignoró! Me dijo "nunca he oído hablar de ti, vete a joder lejos de mí" y se alejó. ¡No lo podía creer! Sin embargo no me di por vencida, me enfrenté a ella de nuevo, explicándole quien era yo y todos ustedes. Me dijo que si no me largaba, mandaría a algunos de sus amigos a que se hicieran cargo de mí – explicó Lisanna.

Sus amigos no podían creer lo que estaba diciendo. No podía ser cierto, su dulce e inocente Lucy, ¿diciendo eso a su mejor amiga?

– Ella cambió chicos. La observé durante la escuela secundaria y me di cuenta de cosas. Tiene malas notas, siempre se vuela las clases y consigue que la expulsen del aula, se junta con las personas equivocadas y tiene una actitud de "Me importa una mierda todo". Yo no podía creer que esta era la Lucy a la que le hicimos una promesa, dejé de tratar de hablar con ella y dejé de verla después de un tiempo. Cuando regresé a la prepa, lo mantuve en secreto. No quería que todos descubrieran que nuestra Lucy se había convertido en una completa perra – concluyó

– ¡Lisanna! – Levy gritó.

– Es lo que era – aseguró Lisanna.

– Yo no puedo creerlo. – dijo Natsu.

– Yo sé que es difícil Natsu, pero es verdad. Manténganse alejados de Lucy, ella implica problemas. – advirtió la chica de ojos azules una vez más.

¿Cómo podía pedirle esto a él? Lucy había sido todo para él cuando era pequeño. Ellos jugaron juntos, tomaron siestas juntos, demonios incluso utilizaron el baño al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía Lisanna hablar de su querida amiga de esa manera?

– Todavía quiero hablar con ella – dijo Natsu convencido.

– Yo también – respaldó Gray. Puede que él no haya sido tan cercano a Lucy como Natsu, pero aún pensaba en ella como una amiga cercana.

– ¡Sólo van a salir lastimados! Créeme Natsu, ella no es la misma – intentó Lisanna una vez más.

– ¡No me importa, ella es nuestra mejor amiga! Quiero verla – respondió terco el peli rosa.

Lisanna no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Por qué no podían sus amigos confiar en ella? Sólo estaba tratando de protegerlos de salir lastimados como lo hizo ella la primera vez que vio a Lucy. Ella amaba a la rubia como una hermana, Lucy era su hermana y su corazón se rompió cuando se olvidó de ella. _¿Por qué no podían ver sus amigos que ella sólo estaba tratando de protegerlos?_ Pensó. De repente sintió como alguien le cogía la mano, miró hacia arriba y vio a Levy sonriéndole.

– Yo sé que tú estás tratando de protegernos, pero esta es Lucy de quien estamos hablando. Ella es muy querida para todos nosotros y aunque ella sea como la has descrito, todavía queremos verla. – dijo Levy.

Lisanna no podía ganar. Sabía en el fondo que ella también querría conocer a Lucy si no la hubiera visto ya en la secundaria. Lo que más la molestaba era lo mucho que Natsu quería verla. Desde niños a ella siempre le gustó el peli rosa, pero su atención era sólo para Lucy. A pesar de que se puso triste cuando Lucy se mudó, Lisanna pensó que esta podría ser su oportunidad de estar con Natsu. Pensó que podría sustituir a Lucy en el corazón de Natsu y lo hizo. Lo hizo y después de un tiempo ninguno de ellos mencionó más a Lucy.

Debido al trabajo de su madre, se vio obligada a mudarse al igual que Lucy, la única diferencia fue sus amigos no hicieron una promesa como lo habían hecho con la rubia. Todos eran mayores para ese entonces así que no lo necesitaban, se convenció a sí misma. Sabían que Lisanna volvería un día y así lo hizo. Cuando regresó, ella esperaba poder arreglar las cosas con Natsu y realmente empezar a salir.

Se consideraba a sí misma como la novia de Natsu en la preparatoria, y muchas otras personas pensaban lo mismo. Natsu de hecho la había besado un par de veces, pero cada una de esas veces tuvo que ser ella quien se lo pidiera. Natsu nunca le dio un beso por su propio gusto. _Él sabe que estamos saliendo, ¿verdad?_ pensó mirando a su novio. No lo habían preguntado de manera directa, el ser novios, sólo lo eran.

– En el siguiente descanso veremos a Erza y buscaremos a Lucy ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Natsu.

– De acuerdo – el moreno aceptó.

Lisanna se quedó mirando a la ventana, la misma que Jellal. _¿Por qué era tan importante para ellos Lucy?_ reflexionó. Nadie sabía realmente en lo que Lucy se había convertido.

* * *

Lucy se despertó con el sonido de la campana. Se levantó de su estado adormilado y sacó su teléfono. Al parecer se había dormido durante el primer y segundo periodos además de la tutoría. Al ver que era la hora del descanso para comer, se levantó y estiró los huesos. Recogió su botella medio vacía y bajó las escaleras hacia la multitud. Tenía unos 10 minutos antes de que el descanso terminara, tiempo más que suficiente para comprar una barra de chocolate y disfrutar de ella.

El único problema era que no sabía dónde estaba la cafetería y mucho menos una máquina expendedora, si es que había una. En vez de vagar por ahí como una idiota, extendió la mano y agarró a la primera persona que pasó junto a ella. Por suerte para Lucy, era una mujer a quien había agarrado y no un varón, de lo contario habría tenido problemas.

– ¿Esta escuela tiene una máquina expendedora? – preguntó a la chica.

– Sí, está cerca del área para comer. – contestó la muchacha.

Lucy se sorprendió de que la chica no saliera corriendo despavorida. Parecía tener ese efecto en las mujeres y aquí esta chica estaba de pie con ella teniendo una conversación normal. Lucy estaba asombrada, le gustaba cuando las chicas corrían de ella, le daba un cierto sentido de orgullo. Levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de la joven y comprendió entonces. Sus ojos eran oscuros y fríos; eran exactamente como los de ella. Esta chica había visto y pasado por cosas que nunca olvidará, como ella. Lucy sintió una extraña sensación amistosa atravesarla.

– ¿Dónde está ese lugar? – preguntó a la fría chica.

– Me dirijo hacia allá ahora, puedes seguirme si gustas – la chica dijo sacudiendo la mano de Lucy para poder alejarse.

 _Esta chica tiene agallas. Podría volverme lesbiana por ella,_ pensó la rubia para sí misma y luego apartó ese pensamiento y la siguió. Cuando salieron del edificio Lucy vio la máquina expendedora. Sentía que debía de agradecer a la chica por ayudarla, pero decidió alejarse.

– Hmm ¿qué debería comprar? – se preguntó a sí misma mirando la máquina.

Una vez que vio una de sus barras de chocolate favoritas, puso un dólar en la máquina y pulsó el botón. Y no pasó nada.

– ¿Qué demonios? – dijo presionando el botón de nuevo, todavía nada.

– ¡Puta! – gritó y golpeó la máquina expendedora.

Una mano se extendió junto a ella e insertó una moneda de 25 centavos en la máquina y presionó el número de la barra de chocolate. Lucy observó como la barra caía hacia abajo y luego se inclinó para cogerla. Se dio la vuelta para asentir en agradecimiento a la persona que le ayudó a conseguir la barra a pesar de que claramente decía $1.00 en la máquina, pero vio que estaba rodeada. Había seis de ellos.

– ¿Están aquí para golpearme? – preguntó abriendo la barra de chocolate y tomar un bocado de ella.

 _Mejor disfrutar de ella mientras pueda,_ pensó masticando. Reconoció a una de las personas en el grupo, Jellal estaba allí. Esperaba que, si en realidad estaban ahí para darle una paliza, Jellal la respaldaría a pesar de que acababan de conocerse hoy. Compartió un poco de su licor con él, a los ojos de Lucy él estaba en deuda con ella.

El grupo que la rodeaba sonreía y bromeaba, pero ella estaba completamente seria. Uno de ellos hizo el movimiento de tirar de ella en un abrazo.

– ¡Aw Lucy! – clamó.

Lucy se sorprendió por movimiento brusco del chico pero aun así reaccionó empujándolo lejos de ella.

– ¡Qué te pasa idiota, aléjate de mí! – dijo bruscamente.

 _Estas personas están locas,_ pensó. Tratar de atacarla sólo porque sí con... abrazos.

– Lucy somos nosotros, ¿no te acuerdas? – Natsu preguntó agarrando sus hombros.

Lucy se quitó sus manos de encima. – Me tocas una vez más cabrón y te los corto. – amenazó.

Lisanna sabía que esto iba a suceder. Su vieja amiga había cambiado, ella trató de advertirles.

– Ahora parece que me confunden con otra persona, si me disculpan. – Lucy dijo y continuó su camino más allá de ellos.

Natsu extendió su mano y la agarró de la muñeca. Ella se volvió y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, por lo que él se soltó rápidamente y retrocedió.

– Lucy vamos, somos nosotros, soy yo, Natsu –

Lucy sabía quién era él. Sabía exactamente quién era cada uno, pero ellos no necesitaban saber eso.

– Vuelve a dirigirme la palabra y voy a patearte donde más te duele – dijo y continuó caminando.

Oyó reír a alguien detrás de ella, pero no quería dar la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba.

– Lucy – alguien dijo y la alcanzó.

Lucy miró hacia un lado y vio que era Levy caminando junto a ella.

– ¿Tú eres Lucy cierto? – preguntó la pequeña peli azul.

– ¡¿Y a ti que putas te importa?! – gritó.

Ellos ya no le importaban, los había superado hace mucho tiempo. Ella sólo quería que todos la dejaran sola.

– No vuelvas a hablarle así estúpida – escuchó a alguien decir.

Se volvió para ver quién era. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

– Tú – dijo ella.

– Tú – dijo él.

– ¿Gajeel qué diablos? – Natsu gritó. Estaba bien que defendiera a Levy, pero no tenía que decirlo así.

– ¿Pudiste encontrar tu libro? – Lucy preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Tú pequeña perra! – Gajeel dijo acercándose a ella.

Sin embargo Natsu caminó delante de ella, bloqueando el paso a su amigo.

– Retrocede Gajeel– advirtió Natsu.

No sabía lo que estaba pasando entre ellos o cómo es que incluso se conocían, pero no iba a permitir que Gajeel lastimara a Lucy.

– ¡Ella empezó! – gritó el moreno de los piercings.

Levy se acercó y colocó una mano en su hombro. Esto calmó a Gajeel, pero Lucy no quería eso. Ella quería que estuviera enojado con ella, quizás entonces empezaría algo con Natsu y ella se podría ir.

– Parece que no lo hiciste – comentó Lucy.

– ¡Tu pequeña…! –

– Gajeel – Erza dijo de pie detrás de ellos.

Gajeel era un hombre duro que estaba orgulloso de su fuerza, pero todo era inútil contra Erza. Incluso después de todos estos años, ella todavía tenía a todo el mundo bajo control.

– Jellal, ¿te importaría ayudarme? – Lucy susurró al chico de pelo azul que se limitó a mirarla – Voy a hacer que valga la pena tu atrevimiento – dijo sacudiendo su bolsa.

Jellal solamente sonrió ante el soborno. Si ella estaba rodeada por cualquier otra persona lo haría, pero contra Erza y Natsu... prefería ser un espectador.

– Oye ¿qué le estás mostrando a Jellal? – preguntó el peli rosa.

Lucy los miró a todos.

– Miren necesito irme y hacer algunas cosas, así que sí, bye – se despidió caminando de nuevo, sólo que esta vez se encontró con Lisanna.

– Hey Lucy – dijo la peli blanca.

Lucy miró a la chica. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de encontrarse con la chica en la secundaria y luego en la preparatoria? _Muy escasas y aun así…_ Lucy dedujo.

– Te recuerdo – le dijo, decidiendo fastidiar un poco a sus "amigos".

Todos ellos se quedaron en silencio con la esperanza de que su amiga perdida los recordara. Lisanna no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¡Ahora, después de todo este tiempo Lucy se acordó de ella! ¿Por qué no pudo hacerlo durante la secundaria?

– Sí, tú eras esa chica a la que casi golpeo durante la secundaria. – Fingió recordar la rubia y entonces comenzó a reírse.

Sí, exactamente como la recordaba Lisanna, seguía siendo una perra.

– Les dije chicos que esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Ella no nos recuerda, vamos – dijo caminando hacia sus amigos.

 _Finalmente,_ pensó Lucy. Se irían y al fin podría regresar a su lugar de descanso.

– Un momento, todavía no hemos probado todos, ella podría recordar a uno de nosotros – dijo Erza dando un paso adelante.

Lucy no podía creer esto. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo esto a ella? ¿Por qué todos ellos aún la recordaban? ¿Era debido a esa promesa que hicieron hace tantos años? ¿Por qué no podían haberla olvidado? ¡¿Por qué ELLA no podía haberla olvidado?!

– ¡Déjenme sola! – les dijo a todos.

Erza dio un paso atrás. Parece que Lucy no se acordada de ella tampoco. Sin embargo no lo entendía. _¿Por qué Lucy haría esto? ¿Por qué Lucy se olvidaría de ellos?_ Esperaba que fuera sólo una broma o de lo contrario se verían obligados a clavarle un millar de agujas en los ojos.

Gray fue el último del grupo en enfrentarse a Lucy. Él tenía un enfoque diferente en mente. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano. – Hola soy Gray Fullbuster –

Decidió jugar junto con Lucy y actuar como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Lucy se quedó mirando su mano como si él fuera un idiota. Iba a golpear su mano para alejarla, pero...

– ¡GRAY-SAMA! – Una chica chilló.

Lucy vio a Gray retirar su mano y empujar a Natsu frente a él. No lo entendía, ¿Gray tenía miedo de esta chica? A las únicas mujeres que Gray temía de pequeño eran su madre y Erza. _¿Quién es esta nueva chica?_ Cuando llegó junto a ellos, extendió sus manos junto a la cabeza de Natsu tratando de llegar a Gray. El peli rosa actuó como si esto fuera una cosa habitual entre los tres. Lucy finalmente consiguió darle una buena mirada a la chica y descubrió que era la misma chica fría que la había llevado hasta allí.

– Tú – dijo Lucy.

La chica desvió su atención fuera de Gray y miró a Lucy.

– Tú – dijo.

Lucy necesitaba una distracción. Necesitaba escapar de estas personas que la rodeaban. Miró alrededor del área de comida y pudo ver quién acababa de entrar. Su distracción estaba aquí.

Silbó captando la atención del profesor Freed; sus ojos hicieron contacto directo. Lucy se volvió hacia Natsu dándole un golpecito en el hombro y él se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lucy le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Ahora, ella no esperaba que Natsu saliera volando y se derrumbara como en las películas, pero al menos esperaba que él tropezara un poco hacia atrás y que alguno de sus amigos lo atrapara. Lucy estaba orgullosa de su fuerza y habilidades. Ella era fuerte y era capaz de patear los traseros de la mayoría de la gente porque tenía que serlo. La primera regla que aprendió cuando comenzó a relacionarse con drogadictos fue que no jodes gente a la que no puedes vencer.

Sabía que no podría vencer a Natsu, pero pensó que por lo menos sería capaz de herirlo para poder hacer un escape. No esperaba en absoluto que después de golpearlo, Natsu sólo daría un paso atrás y tocaría su nariz.

Lisanna sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que Lucy lastimaría a alguien, simplemente no esperaba que fuera su novio. De ninguna manera dejaría que Lucy saliera libre de esto, mejor amiga o no, y se paró frente a Natsu preparándose para contraatacarla.

– ¡Señorita Heartfilia! – Freed gritó. Él no era idiota. Sólo vino al área para comprar un refresco, pero el chiflido le había llamado la atención. Sabía que Lucy lo había visto, sus ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro. Aun sabiendo esto, golpeó a su alumno en la cara sin pensarlo dos veces. ¡Era como si estuviera pidiendo ser atrapada! Y quién era Freed para no responder a su llamado.

– Peleando el primer día de clases señorita Heartfilia. ¡A la oficina del Director! – gritó.

Lucy no era tonta. Ella quería que esto sucediera. Ahora que el señor Freed había aparecido podía irse sin que la fueran a seguir. El único problema era que no quería que le confiscaran su bebida. Se volvió hacia Jellal y se la pasó a él.

– Cuarto – le dijo al tomarla.

Lucy asintió y se volvió de nuevo al profesor con una sonrisa. – Dirija el camino señor Freed. – y se fue caminando por delante de él que la siguió a toda prisa.

– ¡Lo ven, yo les dije que era una mala influencia! ¡Miren lo que le hizo a Natsu! ¡Me sorprende que no haya peleado con el profesor Freed! – exclamó Lisanna.

Erza no era estúpida. Vio la sonrisa burlona que Lucy le había dado a Freed. Ella quería ser atrapada, pero ¿por qué? Erza se volvió hacia el amor de su vida* y lo miró dudosa.

– ¿Qué es esa bolsa que te dio? – preguntó.

– Sólo su mochila – Jellal respondió, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas al respecto.

Jellal no tenía idea de que ella fuera la Lucy de la que todos han estado hablando tanto. Al menos una vez había oído hablar de Lucy a todos en su grupo. No podía creer que su Lucy se haya convertido en eso, pero podía entender porque. Quizás Lucy era como él. Tal vez había hecho algo y cometido un error en su vida para acabar de esa manera. Jellal podía relacionarse con la chica.

Sólo esperaba que hubiera entendido su mensaje sobre el cuarto período, sobre que estaría en la azotea y no en su cuarto periodo de clases. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si tenían el cuarto período juntos. Hizo una nota mental para tratar de hablar con la ella si aparecía. Tal vez podría ayudarla a ella como su amiga de cabello escarlata lo ayudó a él. Cuando él más necesitaba ayuda en el mundo, Erza estuvo allí para él. Tal vez Jellal podría estar allí para Lucy cuando ella necesitara ayuda.

Él sólo había visto a esta chica dos veces, pero se sentía conectado a ella, como si la conociera de toda su vida y así era. Después de todas las historias que sus amigos le habían contado, era como si conociera a Lucy Heartfilia... bueno, como si conociera a la antigua Lucy. No tenía derecho a hablar sobre los asuntos de esta nueva Lucy. Incluso si lo hiciera, Jellal no podía pensar en decirles a sus amigos que su querida Lucy se había ido y en su lugar estaba una nueva Lucy que era toda una chica mala. Así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, se quedó callado.

– Muchachos creo que hay algo mal con Natsu, él no está hablando – dijo Levy.

Físicamente Natsu estaba bien. Cuando Lucy le dio el puñetazo, no le dolió en lo más mínimo. Su cara se estremeció un poco, pero aparte de eso se sentía bien. Años de pelear contra Gray le hacían eso a una persona. Mentalmente, estaba lejos de estar bien. Ahora Natsu no entendía muchas cosas.

No entendía lo que significaba su existencia o por qué nació. No entendía la razón del mundo o por qué su padre le dejó. En algo más simple, no entendía la trigonometría o por qué el cielo es azul. Ahora él no entendía por qué sus tres más nuevos amigos conocían a Lucy. O por qué ella no recordaba a ninguno de ellos, ni por qué se convirtió en lo ahora era. Natsu nunca conocería las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, pero seguro como el infierno que lo haría con las relacionadas a su querida Lucy.

– Tú, tú y tú – dijo señalando a Gajeel, Juvia, y Jellal – Díganme ahora cómo es que todos ustedes conocen a Lucy – exigió.

– Estaba caminando a la escuela con Bora. Ella lo llamó por su nombre y seguimos caminando juntos. Bora dijo que era una vieja amiga – respondió Jellal.

Natsu estaba confundido. ¿ _Cómo es que Lucy recordaba a Bora pero no a ellos?_ Él conocía a Bora, era de la peor calaña en la escuela, un drogadicto. _¿Por qué Lucy recordaría a una persona como Bora y no a él? ¡Ellos eran inseparables de niños, ¿cómo era posible que no los recuerde?!_

Erza también tenía estos pensamientos en mente.

– Juvia venía en camino hacia aquí cuando ella agarró a Juvia por el brazo y le preguntó si teníamos una máquina expendedora y donde estaba. Juvia le dijo que la siguiera y cuando Juvia se dio la vuelta, la rubia se había ido – Julvia contestó en su particular forma de hablar con ellos.

Gajeel no quería decirles a los demás cómo conoció a su "preciosa" Lucy. _¿Cómo iba él a saber que ella era la chica que todos han estado recordando?_ No podía decirles que le tiró un libro a la cara. Gajeel era un hombre fuerte, que estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades. Se consideraba el más fuerte hasta que conoció a Erza, la única mujer a la que le temía.

Pensó en golpear al tarado de Salamander en la cara también y ser atrapado por un maestro para evitar responder a la pregunta del mismo, pero cuando miró a su alrededor no vio ninguno. Sintió que alguien le apretaba del hombro y vio que era la enana sosteniendo su brazo con sus ojos suplicantes. Suspirando, Gajeel se dio por vencido.

– ¡Joder! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Lancé un puto libro y aterrizó en su cara! – gritó.

Levy lo soltó y golpeó en el brazo mientras que Erza, Gray y Natsu empezaron a tronar sus nudillos. Ahora, Gajeel podía con Natsu y Gray, por separado, pero al agregar a Erza en la ecuación, no había manera de salir con vida. No entendía por qué tenía una fuerza tan monstruosa, lo único que sabía es que nunca debía hacer enojar a Erza.

– Llegué tarde, así que me pasé el primer período en el techo y ¡decidí sacar algo de tensión lanzando libros alrededor! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ella abriría la puerta y saldría en el momento exacto que lancé mi libro? Después se enojó y me gritó, luego lanzó mi libro desde el techo. ¡Tuve que correr por 5 tramos de escaleras e ir a buscarlo! – se defendió Gajeel.

Natsu sonrió. Estaba orgulloso de Lucy, al parecer no se olvidó de las cosas que Erza le había enseñado. El alivio se propagó a través de él al darse cuenta que Lucy estuvo bien después de que los dejó. Que nadie se metió con ella o la acosaron. Ahora que las historias habían terminado, sólo quedaba una cosa en la mente de todos.

– Así que, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Levy.

Erza fue la que respondió. – Puede ser que en realidad se haya olvidado de nosotros. Probablemente se mudó en más de una ocasión y tuvo que adaptarse a ciudades diferentes*(NT: leer nota al final). Han pasado algunos años desde que estuvo aquí. Vamos a darle un poco de espacio para que pueda ajustarse a vivir aquí de nuevo. No estoy diciendo que vayamos a abandonarla, sólo que le demos un poco de tiempo. –

A Natsu y Lisanna no les gustaba este plan. Ni un poco.

* * *

– ¡Entre! – El señor Freed gritó.

Lucy observó que él estaba apuntando a la oficina principal y sonrió. Sabía que Sherry no querría tener nada que ver con ella y acabaría por echarla. Miró de nuevo a su maestro con una sonrisa.

– ¡Gracias por su ayuda señor Freed! – dijo y entró.

Sherry estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio tecleando en su ordenador al igual que en la mañana.

– Bienvenido – dijo sin apartar los ojos fuera de la pantalla.

Lucy no le hizo caso y se asomó por la ventana de la oficina principal y vio que su profesor empezaba a alejarse.

– ¿En qué puedo… ¡SANTO INFIERNO! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – gritó la peli rosa.

Lucy se volvió y la miró. – Ya me iba – dijo sonriendo y se marchó.

Sólo habían pasado dos períodos, la tutoría y el almuerzo, y tenía un paquete casi lleno de cigarrillos y una botella de ron medio llena, que no estaba en su posesión por el momento. Tenía que recordar de brincarse el cuarto período y reunirse con Jellal en la azotea, al menos esperaba que él se haya referido a la azotea. Él no esperaba que ella supiera dónde era su cuarto periodo, ¿o sí?, diablos ni siquiera sabía dónde era el suyo. Sacando su teléfono ella vio que tenía 3 minutos más hasta que sonara la campana.

 _RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG_

Al diablo con eso, Lucy nunca fue buena en decir la hora. Con un suspiro, guardo su teléfono para echar un vistazo a su horario y empezó a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

Era consciente de que había una posibilidad de tener en esta clase a alguno de sus antiguos amigos. Había 5 de ellos por lo que las posibilidades eran un poco altas. Lo que no esperaba era que fuera con dos de ellos. Levy y Lisanna. Pasó de ellas y se sentó en la parte trasera de la clase.

El profesor entró poco después y repartió las hojas de trabajo para el día. Normalmente ella habría arrugado la hoja para después lanzarla a la cara del maestro, pero ya que esta era una clase de una hora, no tenía el jugo feliz y estaba bien descansada, decidió hacer su trabajo por una vez.

Digamos que Lisanna y Levy no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: Lucy pidiendo a la persona junto a ella un lápiz y luego de verdad ponerse a trabajar. _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_

– Ves, es nuestra Lucy – Levy animó.

– Que por una vez se ponga a trabajar en una clase difícilmente la hace nuestra Lucy – dijo Lisanna regresando a su trabajo.

Levy la miró. _¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué estaba tratando a su amiga de forma tan hostil?_ _Todos la queríamos cuando éramos pequeños, ¿qué cambió?_ Entonces se le ocurrió a Levy, Lisanna estaba enamorada de Natsu. Si no recordaba mal, Lucy siempre fue la número uno para Natsu en el pasado. Ella era la más importante para él. Si Lucy no se hubiera ido, Natsu estaría saliendo con ella en este momento y no Lisanna.

Levy sonrió tristemente a su amiga. Sabía **exactamente** cómo se sentía Lisanna en este momento. Cada vez que veía a Gajeel con otra mujer, eso la mataba por dentro. Incluso después de todos estos años, Natsu todavía se preocupaba por Lucy. Si no porque más estaría tan desesperado por reencontrarse con ella.

– Lisanna ¿cómo le pediste a Natsu que fueran novios? – le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

Si cualquier otra chica hubiera preguntado, Lisanna habría hecho una gran historia llena de cursilerías, pero Levy era su amiga. Crecieron juntas, era muy importante para ella y nunca le había mentido, así que le dijo la verdad.

– No lo hice – respondió

– ¿Entonces él te lo pidió? –

– No –

Levy no lo entendió.

– Nunca nos lo preguntamos el uno al otro, sólo sucedió. Un día sólo estábamos juntos y ya éramos una pareja – Explicó Lisanna

Levy estaba realmente confundida ahora. Pensaba invitar a salir a Gajeel, entonces haría que él la invitara a salir; en vez de eso, ¿sólo tenía que besarlo y ya estarían juntos? Por supuesto que no.

A Levy le quedó clara una cosa: Lisanna y Natsu realmente no estaban saliendo, aunque aparentaran otra cosa.

Apartó la mirada de su amiga sin saber qué decir, pensó que si decía algo Lisanna lo tomaría de forma equivocada, así que mejor guardó silencio. _Espera un minuto_... Levy sí sabía qué decir en este momento. Miró a su amiga y la tomó de la mano. – Gracias –

Lisanna simplemente sonrió.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que Lucy las observó durante un breve instante antes de volver a su trabajo.

* * *

* Secundaria o escuela media, middle school. Más o menos entre los 12 y 15 años.

* Personalmente se me hace medio cursi que diga "el amor de su vida", pero así lo dicta la historia.

*En lo que respecta a las diferentes mudanzas de Lucy, quiero hacer una aclaración antes de que sigamos con la historia. Conforme avanza la misma, hay algunas incongruencias en cuanto a los lugares y personas que Lucy conoce, pues se entiende que todo es en Magnolia, pero ella no vivía ahí, así que no tiene sentido. Supongo que la autora no le dio importancia a estos detalles, pero en lo personal creo que son importantes y si se omiten hacen que la historia pierda lógica.

¿Qué voy a hacer al respecto? Por si no lo saben, en Estados Unidos la mayoría de las ciudades o localidades están pegadas unas de otras, al menos las que forman parte de determinada zona urbana, todas ellas cercanas a alguna ciudad importante, similar a cómo está distribuida la Ciudad de México. Así que lo manejaré como que Lucy ha estado mudándose en algunas ocasiones entre estas ciudades o delegaciones, no muy alejadas de Magnolia, y será Crocus la ciudad principal dónde ella se mueva. Igual si hay confusión, más adelante pueden preguntar y lo aclaramos.

* * *

De verdad estoy sufriendo con esta historia U.U... Me gusta mucho, me hizo reír bastante cuando la leí y quise compartirla con ustedes, pero me está volviendo un poco loca su traducción, está redactada de forma algo revuelta, de repente estamos en la mente de uno y luego con otro y así :S

Espero no confundirlos de verdad! Sé que puede ser confuso y estoy intentando darle sentido lo más posible, Agradezco su paciencia.

En fin, seguiré porque me lo propuse y de un modo u otro la terminaré.

Por otro lado, me agrada que les guste Lucy, alguien mencionó que era similar a Lucy Ashley, supongo que sí, pero sólo un poco. También me pidieron que Lucy fuera coqueta, mmm no puedo hacer esto, yo sólo traduzco esta historia, yo no la escribí. En el futuro veremos otras caras de Lucy, pero no esperen que sea coqueta y cosas así, Lucy es una chica ruda.

Gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad.

Cuídense


	4. Capítulo 3

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

– ¿Dónde está mi botella? – Lucy preguntó cuando vio entrar a Jellal.

El chico hurgó en su bolsa y sacó la botella, pasándosela a ella, que la agarró y tiró hacia abajo de la bolsa protectora, con la clara intención de ver el nivel en que estaba.

– _Dude_ está casi vacía – dijo.

Jellal sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Haciendo lo mismo, Lucy bebió el resto y lanzó la botella sobre el borde.

– Me debes otra – dijo Lucy.

Jellal se acercó y se acostó junto a ella. Había un extraño silencio entre ambos, pues ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Después de unos buenos diez minutos, algo paso.

– Ellos tienen un plan, sabes – Jellal confesó.

Lucy se puso de lado para poder estar frente a él y le mostró cómo una de sus cejas se levantaba.

– ¿En serio? Dime ¿eres tú? – preguntó.

Si Jellal era su plan, no era uno muy bueno. Ellos no sabían que Jellal estaba en deuda con ella... ¡dos veces!

– No. Ellos van a esperar una semana antes de intentar acercarse a ti, dejar que te acostumbres a la zona o algo así. Esperan que eso despierte tus recuerdos sobre ellos – explicó.

Lucy resopló. – Mis recuerdos están muy bien, lo que necesito es que me dejen sola –

Esta era la oportunidad de Jellal. Si le preguntaba de la forma equivocada, eso podría alejarla. En ese momento él aprendió una valiosa información, al parecer sí los recordaba, sólo estaba pretendía no hacerlo.

– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? – preguntó el chico.

Lucy lo observó y supo al instante a lo que estaba jugando.

– Vamos a guardar la respuesta a esa pregunta para cuando me traigas una nueva botella – dijo Lucy sonriendo burlona.

Jellal perdió. Suspirando, levantó la vista hacia el cielo y se decidió a utilizar su as bajo la manga: las mismas palabras que su amada le había dicho para hacerlo cambiar.

– Tú no estás sola. Si alguna vez necesitas a alguien, yo estaré aquí – le dijo.

Esto tuvo el efecto opuesto sobre la chica. En vez de reventar en llanto y confesar sus problemas, ella comenzó a reírse. Jellal la vio reír tan fuerte que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. _Al menos la hice llorar_ , pensó y esperó pacientemente a que dejara de reír.

– Dime, ¡¿has oído eso de una película o una telenovela?! ¡Es tan divertido! – Lucy rio aún más.

– De hecho, lo he oído de una muy querida amiga nuestra – le dijo el chico.

Lucy dejó de reír. – ¿Quieres decir una querida amiga tuya? – Lucy corrigió.

No entendía por qué era tan rápida en rechazar su amistad, sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Jellal estaba muy confundido, pues no entendía lo que estaba mal con ella y él quería saber, quería ayudarla. Tal vez si la ayudaba Erza sería feliz, o tal vez sería un logro para él, ya que por una vez haría algo bueno por alguien más.

– Una última pregunta – insistió.

– Me gustabas más cuando eras callado – respondió Lucy.

– ¿Me consideras un amigo? –

– No, no en lo más mínimo –

– ¿Crees que podrías llegar a considerarme como uno? – presionó.

– Dijiste una pregunta, chico "intento-estar-libre-de-adicciones". Ahora, las únicas palabras que quiero oír de tu boca son "¿Puedes darme un cigarro?" Si no son esas, entonces cállate – cerro la conversación Lucy.

No le quedaba otra cosa más que callarse y ver las nubes pasar sobre él, así que le hizo caso, al menos por ahora, pero no se rendiría. Quería salvarla como Erza lo había salvado a él. Tal vez si lograba que Lucy y Erza fueran amigas de nuevo, la pelirroja le daría sonriente las gracias. Jellal quería hacer el bien en su vida, con el fin de compensar todo el mal que había hecho.

* * *

– ¡QUÉ! – Bora gritó.

– ¡Ya sé! Tuvo las pelotas para caminar hasta mi asiento durante el quinto periodo y colocar un bote de agujas en mi escritorio. Luego dijo "ya que no recordaste la promesa, supongo que tenemos que encajarte un millar de estas en tu ojo" y se rio. Si su amiga pelirroja no hubiera llegado y arrastrado lejos, lo hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlo muerto – Lucy explicó a su amigo.

No podía creer esto. Era imposible tener dos clases con el idiota, peor aún, tenía clases con sus demás idiotas amigos. ¡Se suponía que las posibilidades de que eso ocurriera tenían que ser muy bajas! No quería ni pensar con quién estaba en las clases que se saltó.

Bora, a diferencia de su amiga rubia, estaba riendo con ganas. No entendía por qué todas las cosas raras le sucedían únicamente a ella.

– Bueno, al menos este es el último período del día y lo tienes con tu persona favorita en el mundo, ¡yo! – Bora exclamó apuntando a sí mismo.

Lucy se rio de su broma.

– Gracias hombre – dijo Lucy.

– ¡Bora, Lucy! Presten atención – su maestro les gritó.

Bora y Lucy se volvieron hacia él y gritaron muy ruidosamente…

– ¡Jódase! –

El profesor Rufus no toleraba a los chicos de hoy en día. – ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ, AMBOS! – gritó.

Bora y Lucy se pusieron de pie y salieron de la clase riendo a carcajadas.

– Hey man voy a retozar en la azotea, ¿quieres venir? – preguntó Lucy.

– Nah, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. No te olvides que tengo tu ropa en mi casillero, recuerda que debes recogerla – Bora le recordó.

– Mierda, casi lo había olvidado, te veo después de la escuela –

Chocaron los puños a modo de despedida y fueron por caminos separados.

* * *

Natsu no entendía, ni un poquito, por qué tenían que evitar a su amiga rubia. Es decir, ¿cómo iba a recordarlos si la evitaban? Esa era una idea estúpida. Si querían que Lucy los recordara, entonces tenían que estar cerca de ella. Natsu pensó que la idea del bote de agujas era perfecta, así ella podía recordar su promesa.

Erza, por el contrario, no pensó lo mismo, pues tiró de él antes de que pudiera ver la reacción de su amiga. Sin embargo, Natsu no iba a renunciar. Lo que ellos no entendían era que estaba en contra de su naturaleza alejarse de un amigo. No le importaba el plan de Erza, él iba a hacer las cosas a su manera. Al día siguiente trataría de hacer frente a Lucy de nuevo. Él nunca se daba por vencido, no sabía cómo.

Mirando a su alrededor, Natsu pensó que debía empezar a poner atención a su entorno. La última cosa que necesitaba era estar tan envuelto en sus pensamientos que terminaría por perderse como la última vez. Mirando al frente sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver a su amiga rubia. Al diablo con empezar mañana, lo haría ahora mismo.

– ¡Lucy! – le gritó.

La rubia volvió la cabeza para ver quién la llamaba y luego se giró de nuevo. No le importaba Natsu. Tal vez si no le hacía caso, el chico se rendiría y se iría. Pero Natsu no se había rendido aún y empezó a caminar hacia la chica.

– Hey Lucy ¿qué estás… – Natsu inició pero fue interrumpido.

– ¡LUCY! – Bora gritó corriendo por los pasillos.

Natsu vio cómo el rostro inmutable de Lucy se iluminaba cuando se volvió para encontrarse con su amigo.

– Hey Luce, aquí está la ropa que dejaste – Bora dijo extendiendo su vestuario de la mañana.

Lucy lo cogió y sonrió. – Gracias Bora –

Natsu podía parecer un idiota, pero en realidad no lo era. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo: El tipo acababa de entregarle algo de ropa casual, y ella estaba usando el uniforme de los chicos; la única explicación a eso era que Lucy estuviera en una relación con él, o peor, que estén durmiendo juntos. Probablemente pasó la noche en su casa, se despertaron tarde y él le dio uno de sus uniformes. Todo el mundo siempre tenía un repuesto.

No sabía por qué, pero Natsu comenzó a sentirse furioso con el chico parado junto a su amiga, ¡se había atrevido a deshonrarla! Bora era un don nadie, un drogadicto y, sin embargo ¡Lucy parecía tener algo con él!

Bora finalmente pareció notar al chico de pelo rosa. – ¿He interrumpido algo? – preguntó a su amiga.

– No, no en lo absoluto – dijo Lucy.

– Oh, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo planes y mierda que atender, nos vemos mañana Luce – dijo Bora y salió corriendo.

 _Mierda_. Lucy iba a preguntarle si quería salir con ella después de la escuela para ir a reabastecerse; estaba baja de suministros y necesitaba un poco más. Además, era muy probable que la atraparan si todos los días robaba bebidas a su padre, por no mencionar que estaba en su último paquete de cigarrillos. Tal vez ofrecerle uno a Bora cada vez que se veían fue una mala idea.

– ¿Te has acostado con él? – preguntó Natsu.

No sabía cómo esas palabras salieron de su boca. Sólo se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez hasta que simplemente se le escaparon. Se sorprendió cuando Lucy no actuó como cualquier otra chica lo habría hecho cuando le hacen esa pregunta, y sólo se limitó a mirarlo con su misma expresión de aburrimiento.

– Jódete – dijo y se alejó.

Natsu estaba confundido. ¿Cómo se supone que se "joda" a él mismo?

* * *

Hoy era el día en que Erza invitaría a salir al amor de su vida; el ver a su vieja amiga le había dado el valor suficiente, incluso si ella no la recordaba, simplemente volver a verla la hacía feliz, así que iba a hacerlo. Erza no daría marcha atrás, caminaría en línea recta hasta su amigo de pelo azul y se lo pediría.

 _¿Y si él me rechaza?_ Erza sacudió esos pensamientos en su cabeza, de ninguna manera iba a dar marcha atrás ahora. Vio a Jellal cerca de su casillero y apretó el paso.

– Hola Jellal – Erza llamó.

Jellal se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

– Hey Erza – dijo mientras la chica se acercaba a él.

– Bueno, yo me preguntaba si hoy no estás ocupado, podríamo… – pero Erza no pudo terminar.

– ¡Jellal! – Bora gritó, corriendo hacia él.

Encontrarse con Lucy le había hecho llegar tarde a su reunión con el peli azul, que se giró a ver a su amigo y le dio la bienvenida.

– Hey Bora –

– Hey, que, ¿sigue en pie lo de hoy? –

Jellal se había olvidado por completo de _eso_ , y como no hacerlo si lo que menos quería era ir. Erza lo había cambiado, lo hizo alguien mejor que _esto_. Tenía que hablar con Bora sobre ello, a solas.

– Sí, dame un minuto. ¿Qué estabas diciendo Erza? – preguntó regresando su atención a la pelirroja.

– Um, nada importante, puede esperar a mañana – dijo Erza.

Estaba disgustada. Finalmente tuvo el valor de preguntar, pero él ya tenía planes, con nada menos que Bora, lo que le provocaba una sensación extraña en su interior. No la clase de sensación que uno tiene cuando está con la persona que ama, sino que algo malo va a suceder. Le preocupaba que Jellal tuviera planes con Bora, el "distribuidor" de la escuela; se suponía que eso era cosa del pasado, ella había ayudado a Jellal a superar eso, o al menos eso pensaba.

– Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana – dijo Jellal despidiéndose con la mano de Erza y yéndose por los pasillos con Bora.

Erza le agarró la mano en el último segundo.

– ¿Sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti? – le preguntó.

Jellal le sonrió. – Sí, lo sé –

Con eso Erza le dejó ir y lo vio alejarse. Con un suspiro, tomó su propio camino de vuelta a casa.

Mientras tanto con ambos peli azules…

– Escucha Bora, tenemos que hablar – dijo Jellal.

– No me digas que estás planeando en echarte para atrás –dijo Bora dirigiéndose a su amigo, empezando a enfadarse.

Era cierto, Jellal en definitiva no quería hacer _eso_.

– No olvidemos quién me puso en esta situación en primer lugar. Si tan sólo hubieras conocido a tu ángel escarlata mucho antes, no estarías aquí ahora mismo. No deberías haber pedido los _dulcecitos*_ si no podías pagar por ellos y ahora soy yo el que está en deuda. Ellos no juegan Jellal, si yo no les pago me van a matar y te prometo llegar primero contigo antes de que ellos lleguen a mí – Bora lo amenazó.

– Sólo vamos a robar la casa ¿verdad? – preguntó.

– Eso es todo, hombre – dijo Bora.

– ¿No le haremos daño a nadie? –

– Nop. Escucha, fui a revisar el lugar antes. La casa debería estar vacía esta noche –

Jellal sabía que no había otra salida, tenía que pagarle a Bora de vuelta o podría perder su vida. Erza estaría decepcionada de él.

– Después de esto ya todo queda arreglado, no te voy a deber nada más – aclaró Jellal.

– Vamos a estar mejor que bien, intenta con "perfectamente" – Bora sonrió.

– Está bien – Jellal estuvo de acuerdo.

Sólo deseaba que Erza lo hubiera salvado antes, tal vez así no estaría envuelto en este lío. Su único consuelo era que este sería su último acto de vandalismo antes de salir de ese mundo de una buena vez por todas.

* * *

Lucy batallaba con sus llaves tratando de abrir la puerta de su casa, después de un par de intentos se rindió e hizo la segunda mejor opción: golpear la puerta bastante fuerte varias veces seguidas.

La señora Supetto fue la que abrió.

– ¡Hey, usted pudo abrirla! – Lucy aplaudió y tropezó en su camino hacia el interior.

– ¡Lucy! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! – La anciana gritó.

– Me voy a dormir, no me dé lata con la ceeeenaaaaa – Lucy arrastró las palabras y soltó una carcajada.

Tropezó camino a su habitación y una vez que estuvo dentro, saltó con la cara por delante y aterrizó en su cama, sin molestarse en desvestirse, sólo se quitó los zapatos y se hizo un ovillo. Después de la escuela fue a la licorería y un agradable caballero le compró un par de cervezas. Estuvo toda la tarde en el parque bebiendo y fumando; ahora estaba cansada y necesitaba reposo, por lo que inmediatamente perdió la conciencia y se durmió soñando con sus amigos y la promesa de miles de agujas.

* * *

– Esa es la casa, ahí – Bora dijo señalando la casa frente a ellos.

Jellal miró la casa. No vio un coche aparcado al frente y todas las luces estaban apagadas. Parece que sus habitantes realmente estaban fuera.

– Vamos, por aquí – señaló Bora caminando hasta la casa.

Llevó a Jellal por un lado de la casa, caminando hasta que llegaron a una ventana. Bora cogió una piedra y rompió el vidrio; posteriormente metió la mano para abrir la ventana, empujándola hasta arriba y para después ingresar a la casa.

– Vamos, date prisa – apremió mientras que Jellal venía detrás de él. Bora sacó una bolsa grande del bolsillo de su abrigo. – Ve revisar el lugar y toma lo que creas que es valioso – le ordenó.

Jellal no era estúpido, él sabía cómo hacer esta clase de trabajos. Alejándose de su cómplice, fue a dar una vuelta a la cocina en busca de cosas y se reunieron de nuevo en el comedor.

– _Dude_ ¿dónde está el botín? –

– No vi nada digno de robar en la cocina –

– ¡La puta cocina! ¡Idiota, ve y revisa los dormitorios! – Bora gritó.

De repente las luces se encendieron. Ambos se congelaron cuando se volvieron para ver al hombre de la casa con un bate en su mano y su esposa detrás de él sosteniendo una sartén.

– ¡Me dijiste que la casa estaba vacía! – Jellal gritó a Bora.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. _¿Por qué diablos está pasando esto?_

– Ya he llamado a la policía. Les sugiero que se rindan tranquilamente. – dijo el hombre.

Bora no podía ir a la cárcel, él no sobreviviría ahí. Él y Jellal ni siquiera llevaban máscaras porque estaba completamente seguro de que nadie estaría en la casa. Incluso si escapaban ahora, el hombre y su esposa podrían identificarlos, nadie olvidaría a un par de personas con tatuajes en el rostro. Sólo había una cosa por hacer, y Bora tuvo que usar su último recurso.

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron cuando vio al chico sacar un arma. Se estiró para quitársela, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dos disparos resonaron por toda la estancia y Jellal sólo pudo observar con horror como el hombre y la mujer caían al suelo sin vida.

Se volvió hacia Bora y lo agarró del cuello. – ¡Qué mierda! ¡Pensé que no íbamos hacerle daño a nadie! – le gritó.

– ¡Retrocede hombre! ¡No puedo ir a la cárcel! – Bora gritó.

– ¿Mami? ¿Papi? – dijo la voz de una niña.

Bora y Jellal se volvieron a mirar a la pequeña de pie junto a la puerta.

Jellal sintió que se moría ahí mismo. Acababa de dejar que sus padres murieran. Acababa de hacer a esta niña huérfana. Entonces, vio a Bora apuntándole a la niña y rápidamente le agarró la mano. _Mejor huérfana que muerta,_ pensó Jellal. La bala le dio a las luces y la sala quedó a oscuras. La niña gritó.

– ¡Vamos! – le gritó a Bora empujándolo hacia la ventana.

Jellal echó una mirada hacia atrás y se quedó mirando a la niña. Nada de lo que hiciera podía expiar el error que acaba de cometer. Se volvió hacia la ventana para salir y rápidamente se fue corriendo detrás de su amigo.

La niña estaba aterrorizada, no sabía quiénes eran esas extrañas personas en su casa. Se acercó a los cuerpos de sus padres y los miró. Yacían tirados sobre el suelo con un charco de líquido rojo rodeándolos.

– ¿Mami? ¿Papi? – repitió.

No se movieron. Podía ser una niña pequeña, pero sabía que sus padres habían muerto, igual que su gato. Presa del pánico, miró hacia la ventana por donde los hombres malos habían escapado. Vendrían por ella y la matarían como lo hicieron con sus padres.

Rodeó los cuerpos y fue rumbo a la puerta principal, se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta, y salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrió hacia las calles oscuras, sola.

* * *

* dulcecitos: Creo que es obvio que habla de drogas, pero por si alguien no capta.

Quiero explicarles un poco el horario de clases de Lucy, para evitar confusiones. No recuerdo que materias son, pero el orden es:

\- El 1er periodo es clase con Freed y están Bora, Natsu y Gray

\- Durante el 2do periodo tiene clase con Gray y no recuerdo si alguien más

\- La tutoría / o la hora de estudio libre, creo que en este caso son lo mismo, más adelante lo veremos si no es así.

\- Sigue el descanso para el almuerzo

\- El 3er periodo es con Lisanna y Levy

\- El 4to creo que es con Juvia, me parece que es un laboratorio o algo así

\- Hay otro descanso

\- El 5to es con Erza y Natsu

\- Y finalmente el 6to periodo es sólo con Bora

* * *

 **Trivia:** _¿Quién es la niña?_ Para quienes no han leído mis otras traducciones, la primera persona que responda correctamente la trivia tendrá derecho a un spoiler/pregunta que deseen saber, dicho derecho lo pueden guardar para el futuro o usarlo de inmediato, como gusten.

Olviden lo que dije, todos odien a Bora… Es complicado porque de verdad es un personaje importante en la historia, que de no ser por este horrible "detalle", en verdad puede llegar a gustarles. Además de que interrumpe a todo mundo. Es una lástima que haya llegado a tales extremos pero bueno, de no haber pasado esto, Jellal no tendría "Issues" y no habría historia para él ni para... Ya lo verán

Espero que este capítulo este un poco mejor en cuanto a la redacción, trate de trabajar más a detalle en él y modifique las estructuras de muchas oraciones para que tuvieran un poco de más sentido.

Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, como ven no todo es risas... Pero bueno, espero sigan leyendo y comentando.

Cuídense


	5. Capítulo 4

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

**Contiene lenguaje vulgar, advertidos están**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Decir que Lucy estaba teniendo un mal día era una forma suave de decirlo. En primer lugar se despertó con el dolor de cabeza más mortal del mundo. En segundo lugar se entera de que ayer fumó su último paquete de cigarrillos; tercero, no pudo robar ninguna botella pues la señora Supetto estaba en la cocina esta mañana y por último tuvo que caminar a la escuela con un uniforme arrugado. Ella no estaba teniendo un mal día, estaba teniendo un día de mierda.

Tan pronto como entró a su primer periodo de clases se sentó en su escritorio y apoyó la cabeza, escuchando en silencio a sus compañeros de clase conversar.

– Hola preciosa – dijo Bora sentado en su lugar.

Lucy levantó la cabeza y asintió.

– Te ves deprimida, pero sé lo que va a animarte – dijo rebuscando en su bolsillo y colocando un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos sobre la mesa de Lucy. Lucy extendió la mano para coger el paquete y llevarlo hasta su cara.

– Oh mi dios Bora te amo – dijo besando su paquete.

 _¿Qué carajo estaba escuchando?_ Pensó Natsu agarrando su mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

– Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajena ¿sabías? – Gray dijo a su rival al ver como apretaba las manos.

– ¡Cállate! – Natsu gritó.

En este momento todo le importaba una mierda. Al parecer su teoría de ellos dos saliendo era correcta, pues ella dijo que lo amaba frente a todos los estudiantes así como si nada. Lo que no entendía era por qué se estaba sintiendo así, ni por qué Lucy podía querer a ese drogadicto y no a él.

– Recuerda lo que dijo Erza, hay que darle espacio – dijo Gray.

Natsu resopló. – Sí claro, como si tú no estuvieras escuchando también – dijo y volvió su atención de nuevo a Lucy.

Una vez más Natsu parecía estar en lo correcto con respecto al chico de pelo azul.

– Muchas gracias Bora, ahora sólo si Jellal me regresara mi botella hoy, entonces la vida sería perfecta – Lucy dijo a su amigo, guardando su paquete en el bolsillo lateral.

– Tengo una solución para eso también. Mis amigos harán una fiesta hoy, deberías venir – dijo Bora.

– No – Lucy contestó inmediatamente.

La clase guardó silencio en cuanto el profesor Freed entró al aula, todos menos esos dos que ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta de su presencia.

– ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó Bora.

– No me siento con ganas de ir a una fiesta de mierda o ser arrestada hoy – Lucy dijo simple y llanamente.

– ¿Fiesta de mierda? ¿Arrestada? – Bora repitió.

– Exacto, fiesta de mierda. Vas a invitar a un montón de personas a una casa más pequeña que tu culo y harán tanto escándalo que los vecinos van a llamar a la policía y van a venir antes de que la fiesta alcance la medianoche y entonces todo el mundo se va a amontonar, tratando de pelarse*. Sabes que no puedo correr mientras estoy ebria, así que seré la primera en ser atrapada y luego iré a la cárcel. Después de eso voy a tener que esperar a que mi Querido y Adorado Papito venga a recogerme y escuchar su larga e inútil cháchara y no quiero tratar con eso el día de hoy. – dijo Lucy terminando su discurso.

Freed no podía creer lo que sus dos estudiantes estaban hablando. Todo indicaba que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, a diferencia de todos los demás que habían cortado sus conversaciones en cuanto entró a la habitación. No iba a permitir que esos dos siguieran con su "fina conversación" por más tiempo.

– Señorita Heartfilia – dijo.

– ¿Incluso si _Faust*_ estará tocando? – Bora preguntó en un tono divertido.

Esto llegó a su máximo interés de Lucy. – Me estás jodiendo – ella dijo.

– Señorita Heartfilia – intentó de nuevo.

– No es mentira – Bora sonrió a su amiga rubia.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué Faust va a tocar en tu fiesta de mierda? – preguntó Lucy, no lo podía creer.

– No es mi fiesta, es de un amigo. Al parecer él conoce a uno de los miembros y le preguntó si podían tocar – dijo Bora.

– ¡SEÑORITA HEARTFILIA! – Freed gritó al fin.

– Esperar un segundo – dijo Lucy a continuación y se enfrentó a su maestro. – ¡¿No ver que estoy teniendo una puta conversación aquí?! – dijo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Bora. – ¿Puedes creer a este pelmazo? – le preguntó.

Bora rio junto con un montón de otros estudiantes cuando Freed se puso rojo.

– ¡ABANDONE ESTA AULA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE SEÑORITA HEARTFILIA! – Freed le gritó colérico.

– Bora me llamas – dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el escritorio de su profesor. – ¿Habrá alguna vez un día en que no me eche? – Lucy le preguntó.

– Cuando se convierta en un adulto, ese día será – dijo Freed, pensando que era una buena respuesta a la pregunta de la chica. Él pensó mal.

– Hmm supongo que no entonces – Lucy sonrió y se fue de su clase.

 _"¿Qué hacer, qué hacer?"_ Lucy reflexionó para sí misma. En realidad no había mucho que pudiera hacer ya que no conocía el camino alrededor de la escuela. El único lugar donde podía ir era la azotea; subió las escaleras pero se detuvo en la puerta, no quería otro libro a la cara así que golpeó primero y luego entró. Al ver que no había nadie alrededor, se dejó caer en su lugar habitual y abrió su paquete, encendiendo un cigarrillo e inhalando poco a poco.

– ¡Aw mierda! – dijo Gajeel que acababa de entrar. Debía ser su día de suerte, despertarse tarde y verse obligado a perderse el primer periodo, otra vez. " _¿Qué coño hace esta chica aquí? ¿No aprendió la última vez?"_

Lucy volvió la cabeza y miró al tipo lleno de perforaciones. " _Maldición"_ pensó, deseando ser más observadora, entonces tal vez podría haber lanzado un libro directo a la cara de Gajeel, o eso escuchó que sus viejos amigos lo llamaban, cuando él entró. Era raro, no esperaba que un hombre como él se juntara con ellos. Como no sentía con ánimos de pelear hoy con él, volvió a mirar hacia las nubes.

– Parece que otra vez llegaste tarde al igual que a mí otra vez me sacaron de clase. Probablemente nos vamos a estar viendo mucho por aquí, así que ¿por qué no llevarnos bien? – preguntó Lucy.

Gajeel no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Había sido ella la que hizo que sus amigos se deprimieran junto con la enana, además parecía no recordar que fue él quien le tiró un libro a la cara, él seguro que se acordaba de ella.

Se acercó a la chica para verla fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada, ofreciéndole un cigarro.

– ¿Fumas? – ella preguntó.

Era un hábito. Un hábito que tenía que romper; si seguía ofreciéndolos a las personas, se le terminarían rápido, de nuevo.

– ¿No te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó Gajeel dudoso, pero aun así tomó un cigarrillo.

– Sí – dijo Lucy pasándole su encendedor.

El pelinegro lo aceptó con mucho gusto. Hacía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había fumado y casi había olvidado lo mucho que lo relajaba.

– Parece que lo disfrutas – Lucy dijo estudiándolo.

Entonces él fumaba y Jellal bebía. Definitivamente no entendía por qué estas personas se juntaban con la banda de Natsu. Ellos deberían estar alrededor de alguien como ella, aunque a decir verdad, a ella no le importaba con quien se juntaba, con tal de salir beneficiada, todo estaba bien.

Gajeel ignoró su comentario y arrojó su mochila al suelo para poner su cabeza en ella, como una almohada.

– ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila alrededor mío? La última vez que revisé tú me odiabas. – preguntó Gajeel, no le importaba, pero tenía curiosidad.

– ¿Eres un idiota? – preguntó Lucy.

Gajeel la miró y le lanzó el encendedor de regreso, el cual ella fácilmente atrapó antes de que cayera al piso, era muy hábil con sus manos.

– Ya te lo dije, si sigues llegando tarde y me siguen sacando a patadas de clase, estamos obligados a vernos a menudo. Prefiero no estar peleando contigo cada vez que nos veamos, me parece agotador – Lucy dijo y suspiró ruidosamente.

Gajeel lo entendía, así que sólo se quedaron ahí arriba fumando.

– Te voy a preguntar algo – dijo Lucy.

– ¿No querrás decir "puedo hacerte una pregunta"? – Gajeel la corrigió.

– No, porque de cualquier manera voy a preguntar –

– Entonces, ¡¿cuál es el punto de decirlo?! – Gajeel gritó.

– Sólo un aviso – dijo Lucy y sonrió.

A Gajeel no le gustaba esta chica, no era en lo absoluto como la Lucy de las historias. Esta chica era una sabelotodo.

– ¿Cómo fue que terminaste juntándote con el grupo de Natsu? – preguntó Lucy.

Gajeel se limitó a mirarla. Esa era una pregunta muy personal y no estaba dispuesto a responder sin recibir nada a cambio.

– Sólo si respondes a mi pregunta, ¿por qué no te juntas tú con el grupo de Natsu? – preguntó Gajeel.

Él sabía que no iba a contestar, no tenía razones para hacerlo pues apenas lo conocía y por qué se molestaría en responder una pregunta como esa, y la verdad, Gajeel no estaba realmente interesado en su historia, sólo que no quería responder a su pregunta.

– Está bien, suena como un trato justo – dijo Lucy.

Gajeel se sorprendió. ¡Su plan había fracasado!

– Es muy simple de hecho. Yo no salgo con ellos porque no quiero y punto. Ellos ya no me importan más, así que ¿cuál es el punto? Su amistad no es realmente necesaria. – respondió Lucy.

Gajeel la fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Pero lo es la de Bora? – preguntó.

– Él me ayuda con varias cosas. ¿De dónde crees que vinieron estos cigarros? – dijo sacudiendo el paquete.

Gajeel no podía creer la honestidad de esta chica. Lucy se quedó mirándolo fijamente, al ver su expresión dudosa.

– Estoy diciendo la verdad, lo siento por no endulzarla para ti. – dijo Lucy.

... " _Joder"_ , le dijo la verdad. Ahora se veía obligado a responder su pregunta, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

– El grupo de Natsu no siempre fue así de grande, solía haber otros grupos, el grupo de Jellal. – comenzó Gajeel y Lucy lo miró con atención. – Éramos Jellal, Juvia y yo y digamos que éramos adictos –

Lucy se rio en voz alta y Gajeel detuvo su historia y la miró.

– ¡¿Quieres decir que tú solías ser como yo?! ¡Detente hombre que me estás matando! ¡¿Es por eso que tienes tantas perforaciones?! – Lucy se burló abiertamente.

– ¡CÁLLATE! – Gajeel gritó. – ¡¿Quieres que te lo diga o no?! – agregó.

– Bien, bien, pero en serio ¿qué jodidos pasó? –

– Simple. Fuimos salvados por los amigos de Natsu – dijo Gajeel.

No importa lo mucho que odie las palabras que salieron de su boca, eran verdad. Probablemente ahora estaría en la cárcel si no fuera por Natsu y la enana.

– Así que tú fuiste salvado por ellos y yo estoy jodida por ellos, oh la ironía – dijo Lucy.

Sólo había desperdiciado su tiempo escuchando la historia de Gajeel, al menos fue una forma de pasar el rato. Pero todavía tenía curiosidad sobre una cosa, bueno dos.

– Entonces, ¿qué pasó con el grupo de Jellal? – preguntó Lucy.

– Nos unimos al de Natsu – Gajeel respondió.

– Hmmm, y a ti te gusta Levy, ¿verdad? – preguntó una vez más.

El hombre de los piercings estaba asombrado y la miró con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. El cigarrillo se le cayó de la boca y aterrizó en el suelo. Lucy pensó que era una triste pérdida así que terminó el suyo y luego recogió el otro.

– Voy a tomar tu silencio como un sí. – dijo Lucy llevando el cigarrillo hacia los labios.

– ¡Cierra la boca! ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! – Gajeel gritó poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ahí.

Lucy notó como su rostro se volvió rojo; era raro pero el rubor no le sentaba bien al hombre. Sacó su teléfono celular y vio la hora, el primer período se acabaría pronto. Levantándose, Lucy se sacudió el polvo y se fue de la azotea.

* * *

– ¡¿Tienes el segundo período con nuestra Lucy?! – Natsu gritó.

– Acabo de decir eso, ¿no? Tarado. – Gray dijo moviendo la cabeza exasperado.

– ¡Fullbuster! – Natsu gritó.

– Natsu cálmate ¿qué importa si tiene una clase con Lucy? – dijo Lisanna mirando a su novio.

Lisanna lo tenía amarrado con eso.

– Está bien, pero dinos Gray ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Natsu.

– Se quitó su camisa – dijo Gray.

Los ojos de Jellal se giraron en su dirección y empezó a escuchar la conversación de sus amigos. Lisanna y Levy se quedaron jadearon, mientras que la boca de Natsu se abrió lo más que pudo.

– E-ella ella-ella ¡¿qué?! – Natsu balbuceó.

– .Quitó. – Gray repitió palabra por palabra.

Natsu vio el tinte rojo en sus mejillas y sólo pensó en una cosa: bastardo con suerte. Lisanna por otro lado lo sabía. Ella sabía que su ex-amiga era una cualquiera. No había manera de que ella fuera capaz de robarle a su novio, a Natsu no le gustaban las mujerzuelas.

– ¿Qu-qu-qué pasó? – preguntó Natsu.

Lisanna golpeó la parte posterior de su rosada cabeza.

– ¿Qué? ¡Tengo curiosidad! – Natsu se defendió.

– ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Ella quería calentar a los chicos, por eso se desnudó! – dijo Lisanna bastante irritada.

– En realidad no – dijo Gray en defensa de su amiga y la atención de todos se dirigió a él. – Lucy llegó tarde, por lo que el profesor le preguntó su excusa. Ella le dijo que se metiera su escusa por el trasero y se sentó. Ya saben cómo es el profesor Lahar, no le importa lo que digan siempre y cuando sigan el reglamento de la escuela. Lucy estaba violando el código de vestimenta del libro – Gray dijo e hizo una pausa para asegurarse de tener la atención de sus amigos. – No tenía la corbata puesta correctamente. – dijo Gray.

 _¿Qué carajos?_

– ¿Cómo que ella no llevaba puesta de forma correcta? ¿Quieres decir que no la llevaba puesta? – preguntó Jellal.

– Ella la traía puesta, sólo que como un cinturón. Lucy se defendió diciendo que los pantalones eran demasiado grandes para ella, pero el señor Lahar le contestó diciendo que eso era porque fueron hechos para los varones y que ella debía llevar el de las chicas. Después ella argumentó explicando con pasión su profundo odio por los uniformes de marinero y le preguntó al profesor si alguna vez él había usado uno. La clase se rio cuando él sacudió la cabeza y replicó que era una violación al reglamento de la escuela. Lucy lo desafió a revisar dicho reglamento, así que durante medio periodo de clase Lahar nos estuvo leyendo el libro y al final resultó que no había ninguna norma que prohibiera a las chicas llevar el uniforme masculino, de modo que Lucy ganó. De todos modos el profesor volvió a alegar sobre la regla de la corbata y que debía usarla de forma correcta, pero Lucy dijo que sus pantalones caerían si lo hacía; de repente dijo que tenía una solución y se quitó el saco y la camisa, diciéndole que no necesitaba que usar una corbata si no llevaba la camisa. Así que todo el período restante Lucy estuvo sin camisa – Gray terminó con su historia.

Al parecer la idea de Lisanna, de que Lucy era una zorra, estaba bastante errónea. Su vieja amiga tenía agallas, una actitud de que todo le valía. De repente se sintió orgullosa de ella pero rápidamente esa idea se disolvió.

Levy por su parte se encontró pensando en sí misma. Ella nunca podría haber hecho lo que Lucy hizo o hace y se preguntó si a Gajeel le gustaban las chicas como Lucy.

Lo que Gray no había mencionado a sus amigos era lo _mucho_ que Lucy había crecido y lo _grande_ que era en ciertas partes de su anatomía. Se sonrojó al pensar de nuevo en ello y, de la nada, la cara de Juvia vino a su mente. Él negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención a sus amigos.

– ¿Habló sobre algo contigo Gray? – preguntó Natsu.

– Me envió una mirada obscena cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba viendo, pero eso fue todo – dijo Gray.

Los ojos de Natsu se entrecerraron. Gray vio el cuerpo sin camisa de Lucy, ¡LO VIO! Estaba casi decidido a golpear a su amigo en la cara, así que lo hizo. Lisanna y Levy los observaron pelear durante unos segundos antes de que Jellal los separara. Levy nunca entendería a los chicos mientras que Lisanna nunca entendería cómo una chica medio desnuda conseguía volver locos a los hombres*.

* * *

– Así que dime los detalles chica, ¿cómo ha ido hoy tu día? – preguntó Bora.

– Resulta que tengo al menos a uno de esos idiotas en todas las clases, excepto en esta y no sé sobre el cuarto periodo, me lo salté otra vez. – Lucy dijo golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Estaba tan contenta de que estaría disfrutando de una gran fiesta después de este período.

– Vamos, eso no puede ser el final de la historia – la animó Bora.

– Bueno, me desnudé en el segundo periodo y… –

– ¡WHOOO! Ahora eso es de lo que estoy hablando. – Bora gritó aplaudiendo.

Lucy rodó los ojos y continuó.

– Básicamente tuve una discusión con cada uno de mis maestros al menos una vez, pero sólo dos me sacaron, así que eso fue bueno –

– ¿Qué pasa con el almuerzo y el segundo descanso? ¿Te enfrentaron? ¿Natsu vino a hablar contigo de nuevo en el quinto? – siguió insistiendo Bora.

– Todos estuvieron tranquilos a excepción de Natsu. Él me buscó durante el almuerzo y me encontró tomando agua en los bebederos. Le lancé agua sobre sus pantalones y me alejé después de burlarme, parecía que se había orinado encima. En el quinto periodo se sentó a mi lado junto con Scarlet pero no hicieron nada. Pero lo atrapé mirándome así que sólo me fui de la clase. – dijo Lucy.

– ¿Pensé que sólo te habían echado de dos clases? –

– Así fue, nunca mencioné de las que me fui por voluntad propia. –

– Bueno de todos modos, ¿estás lista para reventar la fiesta? –

– Por supuesto, ¡estoy listo para perderme en el vicio! – dijo animada.

– ¡Bora! ¡Lucy! ¡Dejen de interrumpir la clase! – El profesor Rufus gritó.

Aquí van de nuevo.

* * *

Hoy era el día. Ayer no fue nada más que mala suerte, pero hoy era el día en que iba a invitarlo a salir. Durante el almuerzo Erza preguntó de forma discreta si Jellal estaría ocupado el día de hoy, él contestó que no. ¡Él tenía que aceptar hoy! Si no lo hacía, entonces significaría que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Una vez más, Erza se sacudió toda duda de la cabeza cuando vio a Jellal de pie junto a su casillero. Ella sonrió y corrió hacia él.

– ¡Jellal! – gritó contenta.

Jellal giró la cabeza y se enfrentó a ella. La culpa no dejaba de ahogarlo a cada instante. No sabía si debía decirle o cómo reaccionaría si supiera lo que hizo la noche anterior. Jellal estaba seguro de una cosa, Erza lloraría.

– ¿Está todo bien Jellal? – Erza preguntó mirándolo con atención.

Jellal notó como sus ojos se agrandaban un poco, al igual que los de la niña pequeña cuando los vio a él y Bora en su casa. " _Concéntrate"_ pensó.

– Sí, estoy un poco cansado, fue un día largo – respondió.

– Oh, bueno si no estás muy cansado tal vez podríamo… –

– Lo siento Erza pero me tengo que ir, hablaré contigo más tarde – la cortó y salió corriendo, dejando a la chica escarlata conmocionada.

Necesitaba ayuda. En este momento Jellal aceptaría la ayuda de cualquiera que no sea Erza. De verdad que no comprendía cómo Bora pudo actuar con tanta frialdad hoy en la escuela, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si no hubiera matado a dos personas el día de ayer.

Jellal estaba tan concentrado en correr que ni siquiera veía por dónde iba, o que estaba a punto de chocar contra también.

– ¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué demonios fue e… ¿Jellal? – Natsu preguntó mirando a su amigo que parecía presa del pánico.

– Lo siento Natsu, no estaba viendo hacia donde me dirigía –

Natsu sabía porque estaba así: – ¿Problemas de chicas? – preguntó.

Al parecer no tenía ni idea.

Sin embargo Jellal no quería que Natsu descubriera realmente lo que estaba pensando, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

– Te entiendo _man*_ , ¿quieres venir conmigo? – Natsu.

– Claro – aceptó el peli-azul.

Necesitaba olvidar lo que había sucedido y tal vez salir con un amigo lo ayudaría con eso. Sólo quería borrar todo lo que pasó ayer, empujarlo al final de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Oh chicos, cuando Lucy iba de fiesta, ella lo disfrutaba a lo grande. Casi no podía creer que su banda favorita, Faust, realmente apareció. De hecho, tuvo una competencia de tragos con el cantante y ¡ganó! Oh, sí esta noche había sido todo un logro.

– ¡¿Puedes oírme mundo?! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡WHOOO! – Lucy le gritó a los cielos; apenas y se dio cuenta que con sus gritos había despertado a alguien.

– ¿Mami quién está gritando tan temprano en la mañana? – la niña dijo frotándose los ojos.

La pequeña miró el entorno que la rodeaba y sólo vio los árboles y recordó que ya no estaba en casa. Sus padres habían muerto y ella era la próxima. Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, así que se refugió en un parque dónde pasó la noche en una banca y dando vueltas durante todo el día para volver a dormir en otra banca.

Miró hacia arriba y vio que una chica estaba bailando en el parque en medio de la noche. Su cabello rubio brillaba como el sol con la luz de la luna y las estrellas. La niña se frotó los ojos pensando que era un espejismo, que la luna estaba jugándole una mala pasada, pero no fue así. La bella chica rubia estaba realmente ahí.

– No me siento tan bien, ¡oh mierda! – Lucy gritó buscando a su alrededor por el cubo de basura más cercano. Vio uno cerca de una banca y corrió hacia él. Por suerte lo hizo justo a tiempo y vomitó hasta sus entrañas y cuando terminó sólo se apoyó en el bote de basura. Estaba bastante segura de que todavía tenía vómito en la boca, pero no le importó. Lo que quería era descansar, así que cuando una niña le ofreció su pañuelo, Lucy casi no lo nota.

– Gracias niña – dijo tomando el pañuelo y limpiándose la boca.

Una vez limpia, lo tiró en el bote y empezó a caminar para irse de ahí. Sólo dio tres pasos antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta.

– ¿Dónde están tus padres? – preguntó la rubia.

La pequeña no respondió.

– ¿Dónde está tu casa? – intentó de nuevo.

Ella siguió sin contestar.

– ¿Estás durmiendo aquí esta noche? – preguntó incrédula Lucy aún en medio de su borrachera.

La niña se limitó a asentir.

– Ven conmigo a casa – dijo Lucy volviendo a caminar.

La niña no podía creer lo que escuchó. El ángel rubio la estaba salvando. Tal vez ella fue enviada por sus padres desde el cielo para protegerla de los hombres malos.

– ¡¿Vienes o qué niña?! – Lucy gritó.

La niña no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia su nueva protectora.

– ¿Tienes un nombre? – preguntó Lucy.

La niña finalmente le respondió al ángel.

– Wendy –

* * *

* Pelarse: Escaparse

* Faust es un grupo alemán de música rock que es considerada una de las más importantes del movimiento krautrock.

* A veces pienso que Lisanna (en esta historia solamente) es tan despistada como Natsu, supongo que de ahí viene lo que dice de ella el resumen (en parte por eso): Tiene problemas en aceptar lo obvio ¬¬

* _man =_ hombre

* * *

¿Quién dijo Wendy? Giuly DG y Scarlet-KD, en está ocasión les regalaré a las dos su spoiler/pregunta. Háganla por mensaje y pueden usarla cuando quieran.

Bueno la pequeña peli-azul ya entro en juego, si son observadores habrán notado que está dentro de los personajes principales de la historia, y así es. De aquí en adelante la veremos prácticamente en cada capítulo junto a Lucy, aunque suene feo, siguiéndola como perrito U.U

Ojo, Wendy tiene como 5 años, así que si en un futuro su comportamiento, reacciones, acciones o lo que sea, les parece extraño o ilógico, tengan en cuenta que es una pequeña e inocente niña que perdió a sus padres y vio la cara de los asesinos, así que es lógico que este aterrorizada de ellos y no haga las cosas como uno de adulto pensaría que son correctas.

La verdad una de las cosas que más amo de esta historia es la relación de Wendy y Lucy, es muy bonita con todo y que Lucy es una bestia, pero no diré más, ya lo verán ustedes mismos.

En cuanto a Bora, si no fuera por la atrocidad que hizo, también me encanta su amistad con Lucy, por ahora parece algo boba, interesada y que solo saben bromear, pero en realidad es mucho más profunda que eso, para pesar de Natsu jajajaja.

Gracias por los comentarios, me da gusto que les guste, jejeje. Oh, y para quien preguntó, Issues significa Problemas, pero problemas de tipo personales o cosas que le preocupan a uno, en este caso son conflictos internos de los protagonistas.

Bueno cuídense


	6. Capítulo 5

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 _¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Lucy? ¿Qué le había pasado a Lucy? ¿Por qué no estaba aquí? ¿Se perdió? ¿La tienen cautiva? ¿Qué le había hecho Bora a la rubia? ¿Él la secuestró? ¿Estaba manteniendo a Lucy de rehén contra su voluntad?_ La mente de Natsu era un caos al imaginarse mil escenarios diferentes del porque su rubia amiga no estaba en la escuela.

Miró a Bora. Todo era su culpa y por ello Lucy no estaba aquí, él fue quien la invitó a la fiesta. ¿Y si algo le había pasado ahí?

Al sentir la angustia de Natsu, Gray decidió ayudarlo un poco. – Natsu relájate, ella probablemente se reportó enferma – dijo Gray.

– ¡Sólo lleva en la escuela dos días! ¡Dos días! ¿Quién se reporta enfermo en su tercer día de clases? – Natsu gritó.

Él tenía un punto. Gray no sabía cómo responder a eso. Tal vez Natsu estaba en lo correcto, quizás algo le había sucedido a Lucy, o tal vez sólo estaba pensando demasiado en ello, igual que Natsu, creyendo en algo que realmente no venía al caso. Gray suspiró y le puso una mano en la espalda a su rival. No había nada que pudieran hacer más que esperar para ver si su amiga se presentaba más tarde.

– ¿Señorita Heartfilia? – Freed llamó.

Freed sonrió por dentro, el demonio no estaba presente hoy. Todo indicaba que sería un buen día, no iba a ser avergonzado delante de su clase por ese demonio rubio. Sólo esperaba que no fuera a llegar más tarde.

* * *

Lucy estaba cegada por la luz y su vista era borrosa por lo que parpadeó un par de veces para que regresara su visión. Volvió la cabeza y miró el reloj junto a su cama: era un poco más del mediodía; ya era bastante tarde para ir a la escuela. Se dio la vuelta y trató de incorporarse, pero el punzante dolor de cabeza no la dejaba.

Esta tenía que ser la peor resaca en la historia de las resacas. Por lo menos necesitaría una botella entera de Advil para encargarse de ella. Intentando incorporarse, se de lado y vio un bulto debajo de sus mantas.

 _¡Joder!_ Pensó, al parecer había alguien con ella en su cama… pero no recordaba haber traído algún chico a casa anoche, aunque a decir verdad no recordaba que había pasado la noche anterior. Intentó hacer memoria, fue a la escuela, luego a la fiesta con Bora, se emborrachó y se dirigió a casa, pero entonces ¿de dónde vino el bulto en su cama? Decidió deslizar las mantas hacia abajo y vio a una niña descansando junto a ella.

 _Oh, entonces no fue un sueño._

Lucy estudió a la niña. En realidad era bastante mona, estaba segura de que sería toda una rompecorazones cuando fuera mayor... un momento. Esto era un secuestro. ¡Lucy acababa de secuestrar a esta niña! Oh, mierda, ella se tenía que ir, de ninguna manera correría el riesgo de ir a prisión por una niña.

– ¡Despierta! – Lucy gritó empujándola.

Los ojos de Wendy se abrieron y vio a su salvadora y, a continuación, hizo lo imposible. Wendy le sonrió a Lucy.

– Buenos días Hermanita* – animó Wendy.

– ¿A quién carajo estás llamando Hermanita? ¿Acaso luces como mi hermana? Mi nombre es Lucy – dijo la rubia.

– Buenos días Hermanita Lucy – Wendy se corrigió a sí misma.

– A la mierda – dijo Lucy levantándose al fin. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño y Wendy la siguió. Buscó en el gabinete de las medicinas y sacó la botella de Advil.

– ¿Tienes un nombre niña? – preguntó.

– Wendy –

– Hmm – dijo tomando sus pastillas. – ¿Dónde están tus padres? – preguntó Lucy.

Wendy bajó la vista y se quedó mirando los dedos de sus pies.

– Niña te he hecho una pregunta. ¡¿Dónde están tus padres?! – Lucy repitió en un tono más duro y Wendy siguió sin responder.

– ¡¿Qué, eres sorda carajo?! ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¡¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en un parque?! – gritó.

Wendy se quedó en silencio.

 _¿Qué pasa con esta niña? ¿Acaso sus padres eran unos malditos con ella? ¿Por eso no me responde?_ Estás y más preguntas se arremolinaban en la mente de la rubia.

– ¿Tus padres no fueron y te abandonaron en el parque así como así, verdad? –

Wendy miró a Lucy, y ella conocía muy bien esa mirada, fría y casi al borde del llanto. Se preguntó lo que sus padres pudieron haberle hecho para que no quisiera hablar. Tal vez ella había tenido suficiente y en cuanto pudo se escapó, eso tendría sentido.

Lucy sabía que tenía suficiente dinero para cuidar a la niña, su padre era rico por amor de Dios, así que podía hacerse cargo de al menos 50 Wendys.

Sin embargo, lo único que no quería era ir a la cárcel por secuestro, y hacerse cargo de la niña implicaba arriesgar su cuello por ello y no veía razón para hacerlo. La enana habría sobrevivido viviendo en el parque... ¿verdad?

– Sólo respóndeme a esto, ¿hay alguna persona que te esté buscando? – le preguntó.

Wendy apartó la mirada. Ella sabía que los malos la estarían buscando y temía que no la dejara quedarse por culpa de ellos, así que decidió mentir a su Hermanita.

– No –

Lucy la estudió, al parecer ella había ganado. – ¡Mierda, como sea hombre! Joder – maldijo.

Wendy se iluminó y se abrazó a la pierna de Lucy. ¿Cómo Wendy había entendido que eso significaba sí en el lenguaje de Lucy?, no tenía idea.

– Gracias Hermanita Lucy –

– Aleja tus pequeñas garras fuera de mí. Será mejor que escuches, puede que esté bien con esto por ahora, pero un día me vas a decir lo que pasó, ¿de acuerdo? – exigió a la niña.

Lucy no era de las que se entrometían, no le veía el caso. Ella sólo se preocupaba por sí misma y nunca metía la nariz en los asuntos de otras personas*, solamente los de ella. Así que ahora que había decidido hacerse cargo de ella, eso la convertía en parte de sus asuntos, ¿verdad?

Wendy asintió a su protectora, no tenía problema con decirle la verdad después y daba gracias a los cielos porque Lucy no se entrometiera en su pasado, pues no quería hablar de ello. ¿Cómo podría? Sus padres estaban muertos y los malos todavía la estaban buscando. Había huido para escapar de su pasado y ahora que Lucy la había encontrado, ella era su futuro. Y decidió que eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

– Dime niña, ¿trajiste algo de ropa? – preguntó Lucy.

Wendy miró hacia la ropa que llevaba. Cuando salió de su casa no pensó en traer nada con ella, sólo había un pensamiento en su mente en ese momento: _correr_. Así que negó con la cabeza.

– Parece que tendremos que ir a comprarte algo de ropa entonces – Lucy murmuró. Ya no tenía nada de su ropa de cuando era pequeña, además, todo su día estaba libre ahora que no iría a la escuela.

– ¿Oye niña tienes hambre? – Lucy preguntó mirándola.

Wendy no había comido nada desde que escapó, por lo que tener hambre se quedaba corto para la niña, así que excitada sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo como un muñeco.

– No hablas mucho ¿cierto? – preguntó Lucy.

Wendy era una niña tímida y no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por las personas a su alrededor. En está ocasión sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

– Bueno, será mejor que empieces. Si no, te llevaré de vuelta donde te encontré, ¿entendido? – Lucy aclaró amenazante cuando salía de su baño.

Wendy estuvo a punto de volver a afirmar con la cabeza, pero repasó las palabras de la chica.

– Sí Hermanita Lucy – dijo y la siguió.

* * *

– ¡Aw eres tan linda! – La Señora Supetto dijo adulando a Wendy.

Lucy se limitó a mirar disgustada mientras masticaba sus panqueques. No podía creer lo linda que empezó a actuar cuando vio a Lucy bajar con Wendy. La Señora Supetto, por el contrario, no lo podía creer cuando Lucy bajó con una niña, y la primera vez que vio a Wendy pensó que era hija de Lucy, pero rechazó rápidamente ese pensamiento, pues sabía que Lucy en ningún momento había desaparecido por unos meses y mucho menos 9.

Aun así se preguntaba de dónde había salido la niña, pero una vez que la escuchó decir que tenía hambre, las empujó a ambas a la cocina y empezó a prepararles el desayuno. Por supuesto que ya había hecho un lote de panqueques para su señorita, pero fue necesario hacer más para el pequeño ángel.

Lucy se vio obligada a entregar su primer lote de panqueques a Wendy, pues su nana no supo de ella con anterioridad, pero no tuvo problema con ello al ver la rapidez con que la niña los había devorado, sin embargo, cuando llegó el segundo lote hubo que pasárselo a Wendy de nuevo, ya que comenzó a quejarse de aún tener hambre, y se los dio sólo para hacerla callar. Finalmente, cuando el tercer lote salió, llorando o no, estos eran de Lucy y sólo para Lucy.

Mientras apuñalaba otro panqueque con el tenedor, Lucy se quedó mirando a las otras dos mujeres pensando; en realidad Wendy era una bendición disfrazada, pues estaba segura que ahora podía ir al mueble bar, sacar algo y la señora Supetto ni siquiera se daría cuenta. El que Wendy estuviera aquí haría que robar fuera mucho más fácil para ella.

– Tenemos que ir de compras hoy para conseguir algo de ropa para Wendy – dijo Lucy a su nana, que se animó al instante.

– Tú padre hoy se fue muy temprano, así que puedo acompañarlas – sonrió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Lucy la oyó decir algunas cosas como 'prisa' y 'prepararse'.

Wendy se volvió hacia ella con una mirada dudosa en su cara.

– No traje nada de dinero conmigo – dijo. Aunque era pequeña, sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo. No se podía conseguir cosas en la vida sin _papel feliz_ y ella no tenía ninguno, ni un centavo.

– No te preocupes, lo tengo todo cubierto – Lucy dijo devorando su siguiente panqueque. Wendy observó con asombro cómo devoraba su panqueque y luego la niña bajó la mirada hacia su propio plato y empezó a comer de la misma manera que la rubia.

Cuando la señora Supetto regresó a la cocina vio como las dos chicas "comían" su desayuno. Sacudió la cabeza y le frunció el ceño a Lucy.

– ¡Lucy! ¡Dale un mejor ejemplo a la niña! – regañó.

Lucy se giró a Wendy, para ver como comía y se limitó a sonreír.

– He querido preguntarte, ¿de dónde viene Wendy? – preguntó el ama de llaves de la familia Heartfilia.

Lucy estaba preparada para esta pregunta, pues ya había ideado una coartada. – Un amigo mío fue a prisión y me pidió que cuidara de su hermana pequeña – respondió

La anciana quería decir que estaba sorprendida, pero no era así. Eso sonaba bastante normal dado el tipo de amigos con que Lucy se juntaba. Pero estaba contenta de que Wendy no estaría sola en casa, sin vigilancia ni cuidados.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –

Lucy se quedó mirando a la niña. Le daría al menos un mes antes de empezar a presionarla por respuestas. – Alrededor de un mes – respondió.

La Señora Supetto miró a la niña. – Bueno Wendy, puedes permanecer durante el tiempo que quieras – le dijo.

Wendy sonrió. – Gracias Abuelita Supetto –

La aludida se sonrojó. – ¿Abuelita?, ¿no señora? Oh Wendy eres una niña tan dulce – balbuceó acariciando su azul cabeza.

Lucy se atragantó con su panqueque y casi vomitó.

* * *

– Así que nadie ha visto hoy a Lucy – Natsu comunicó a su grupo. La escuela casi había terminado y Lucy seguía sin aparecer. Todos estaban sentados en una mesa durante el segundo receso discutiendo acerca de la rubia.

Todos sus amigos negaron con la cabeza. Natsu suspiró y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, y Jellal pensó que este sería un buen momento para informar al grupo sobre su descubrimiento; Gajeel pensaba lo mismo.

– Ella los recuerda a todos ustedes – dijo Jellal.

La atención de todos estaba en él.

– ¿Qué dices Jellal? – preguntó Erza, pues fue quien pensó que Lucy realmente había perdido sus recuerdos, así que no entendía a de qué hablaba Jellal.

– Nos saltamos juntos la cuarta clase, no dijo que se acordara de ustedes chicos, pero lo dio a entender. –

Aunque Erza estaba feliz de escuchar las noticias, aun así golpeó a Jellal.

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo al saltarte una clase? – dijo Erza amenazante.

Jellal tragó nervioso, tal vez fue una mala idea.

Natsu estaba contento, él sabía que Lucy no podía olvidarse de ellos tan fácilmente, sabía que ella lo recordaba. Al menos una de sus preguntas fue respondida, ahora tocaba esperar a responder el resto.

– ¿Entonces por qué pretende no conocernos? – preguntó el peli-rosa.

Jellal se encogió de hombros y Gajeel tomó esto como su señal para hablar.

– Me salté el primer periodo con ella y me lo dijo, sus palabras fueron exactamente "Su amistad no es realmente necesaria" – dijo Gajeel.

– ¿No es necesaria? – Gray repitió.

Lisanna tenía razón una vez más, su amiga había cambiado para mal, y la peli-blanca les decía que la dejaran en paz, pero no, ellos seguían insistiendo.

– Simple, Lucy simplemente piensa que es demasiado buena para estar a nuestro alrededor. Ahora que tiene una reputación, no quiere ser vista hablando con nosotros – Lisanna arremetió una vez más contra la rubia.

– Ella no es el tipo de persona que se preocupa por su reputación. Lucy se junta con quien ella quiere, nerds o deportistas, drogadictos o rehabilitados. – La defendió Jellal al ver la sarta de mentiras que decía la Strauss.

Erza estaba de acuerdo con Jellal, tal vez Gajeel estaba dejando algún cabo suelto. – Gajeel ¿recuerdas palabra por palabra lo que ella dijo? – preguntó.

– Sí, le pregunté por qué ya no se juntaba con ustedes y la mocosa respondió "Es muy simple de hecho. Yo no salgo con ellos porque no quiero y punto. Ellos ya no me importan más, así que ¿cuál es el punto? Su amistad no es realmente necesaria" – dijo Gajeel.

– No, dinos realmente cómo se siente – dijo Lisanna de forma sarcástica.

– ¡Mentira! ¡Lucy no diría eso! – Natsu gritó.

Gajeel se encogió de hombros y le dijo – Cree lo que quieras Natsu, pero la pequeña rubia con la que siempre has estado fantaseando, se ha ido y por como veo las cosas nunca va a volver –

Natsu apretó los dientes y se repetía en su mente: _No golpees a Gajeel, no golpees a Gajeel_.

Para Levy fue tan duro como para los demás. _¿No quiere? ¿No le importamos más? ¿Innecesarios? ¿Cómo podía Lucy hablar así de ellos?_ Estaba empezando a estar de acuerdo con Lisanna, tal vez sería mejor mantenerse alejados de Lucy.

– Chicos, ella ha dejado claro que ya no le agradamos, así que mejor sólo sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas – dijo Lisanna.

Su opinión lentamente fue ganando terreno sobre sus amigos, y la verdad sea dicha, estaba actuando como la serpiente que tentó a Eva a comer la manzana, Lisanna tentaba a sus amigos a olvidarse de la rubia.

Pero ¿por qué hacía Lisanna todo esto?, ¿por Natsu?, ¿qué era tan asombroso en él que ella era capaz de renunciar a una vieja amiga?, ¿dónde quedaba ese viejo dicho que decía "amigos antes que amantes"*? Al parecer Lisanna lo aplicaba al revés: Amante antes que Amiga.

– Si hacemos eso tendremos que encajar un millar de agujas en nuestro ojo – Gray recordó su vieja promesa y se convirtió en la nueva voz de la persuasión, la voz de la esperanza. Esa pequeña frase había hacho a un lado la duda que Lisanna había plantado en sus mentes.

Todo el mundo estaba esperando la decisión de Erza. Puede que sean "El grupo de Natsu", pero Erza siempre tenía la última palabra. Su palabra era la más lógica. – Realmente no lo sé – dijo la pelirroja.

Su plan original era hacer que Lucy los recordara, pero nunca se había olvidado de ellos. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, no podía obligar a Lucy a ser su amiga, esa era su elección. Incluso si la entristecía, Erza no forzaría nada sobre su amiga, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no se rendiría nunca. Si Lucy no quería ser su amiga, bien, Erza acabaría colocándola en una situación donde quiera serlo.

– Creo que está en cada uno de ustedes elegir. – dijo finalmente, mostrando determinación en sus ojos.

Jellal, Gajeel y Juvia en realidad no entendían ni les importaba. Ellos no crecieron con Lucy, así que no tenían vínculos especiales con ella. Todos ellos tenían sus propios amigos de la infancia, su propio pasado. Sin embargo, lo que Erza dijo tenía sentido, ellos podían decidir si la chica les gustaba lo suficientemente para hacer amistad con ella.

Jellal ya se consideraba su amigo a pesar de lo que Lucy le había dicho, además quería que Erza fuera feliz, por lo que decidió seguir tratando con ella. Gajeel odiaba a la chica, pero le gustaba al mismo tiempo, así que él no intentaría ser su amigo, pero si ella quería, no le importaría que fueran amigos. Juvia se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, pues vio cómo Gray miraba a la bruja rubia, de ninguna manera dejaría libre a su novio para Lucy.

Lisanna percibió cómo cambió el estado de ánimo. Tal vez ella era una mala amiga por no preocuparse más por Lucy, pero todavía se preocupaba por sus demás amigos y sabía exactamente lo que cada uno necesitaba. Un día libre.

– ¡Vamos todos a algún lado! – los animó y todos la miraron. – Desde que Lucy llegó hemos estado todos decaídos, ¡vamos a salir y pasar un buen rato! – explicó.

– Lucy sólo ha estado aquí por dos días. ¿Cómo puedes llamarnos decaídos? – preguntó Natsu.

– Exactamente mi punto. Ella ha estado aquí por 2 días y ya somos un desastre. Por hoy, vamos a actuar como si Lucy nunca hubiera regresado y simplemente ser felices. Preocupémonos por todo eso mañana cuando ella regrese y olvidémoslo hoy – dijo Lisanna.

A pesar de que Erza quería preguntar de nuevo a Jellal sobre su cita, le agradó el plan de Lisanna. – Muy bien, ¿qué deberíamos hacer? – preguntó.

– Digo que veamos una película – Jellal dijo y sonrió con claras segundas intenciones.

Escogería la película más aterradora que estuviera exhibiéndose y dejaría que Erza se aferrara a él. Erza no parecía del tipo que se asusta con las películas de terror, pero en realidad lo era. O eso pensaba Jellal. Erza sonrió ante su sugerencia; si veían una película de miedo, eso le daba la cubierta perfecta para abrazarse con el amor de su vida.

– Boxear – Gajeel sonrió.

– ¡La librería! – Levy animó. Sabía que nadie estaría de acuerdo, pero tenía que probar.

– Nadar – Juvia dijo babeando ante la idea de ver el pecho de Gray.

– Estoy dentro – dijo Gray.

– ¿Qué tal tu Natsu? – preguntó Lisanna.

Natsu volvió su atención a ella. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez necesitaba un día de descanso. Pensar en Lucy sólo estaba estresando más a su cerebro, si es que eso era posible. Nastu le dio su sonrisa característica.

– ¡¿Por qué no hacer todo?! – animó.

– ¿O podemos ir al centro comercial? – dijo Lisanna. Ninguno de ellos tenía suficiente dinero en el bolsillo para hacer todo eso.

Todos sus amigos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea.

– El centro comercial entonces –

* * *

– Ella se ve mejor en negro – Lucy se quejó con su vieja nana.

– Claro que no, ¡los colores claros le sientan mejor! – La señora Supetto la contradijo.

Bueno, tal vez Wendy se veía mejor en colores claros, pero Lucy no quería ser vista con ella usándolos. Sin duda sobresaldrían mucho.

– Está bien, lo que sea – Lucy dijo agitando su mano con desdén.

Wendy se acercó a ella y preguntó – Hermanita Lucy ¿podrías escogerme algo de ropa, por favor? –

Lucy se quedó mirando a la pequeña, luego se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la tienda escogiendo un par de trajes oscuros con diseños lindos, así la señora Supetto no se quejaría, y… _¿qué es esto?_ Lucy se acercó a la parte de accesorios de la tienda y cogió un bolso de color rosa y naranja. Parecía lo suficientemente grande como para guardar sus paquetes y tal vez una pequeña botella. Estaba cansada de llevar una bolsa de papel para cargar y ocultar sus cosas, pero con esto no tendría que hacerlo. Definitivamente llevaría esto. Se dirigió de nuevo a la señora Supetto y arrojó la ropa con lo demás.

– Disculpe, vamos a llevar todo esto – dijo al vendedor que sólo asintió y comenzó a cobrar sus cosas. Lucy sacó su tarjeta de crédito y se la dio al hombre.

– ¿Qué se dice Wendy? – dijo la señora Supetto.

– Gracias Hermanita Lucy – Wendy sonrió.

Lucy bajó la mirada hacia la niña y luego la desvió.

– Lo que sea – dijo recuperando su tarjeta. Miró a través de las compras y sacó el bolso para después dárselo a Wendy.

– Usa esto y llévalo a dónde sea que vayas, ¿entendido? –

Los ojos de Wendy brillaban. Lucy había comprado eso especialmente para ella, así que siempre lo atesoraría. Tomó la correa de su bolso y se la cruzó sobre el pecho, asintiendo a su Hermanita.

– ¿Qué te dije? – Lucy la fulminó.

– ¡Sí! – gritó Wendy.

– Está bien, ¿qué hora es señora Supetto? – preguntó Lucy.

– Alrededor de las 2 –

Habían estado comprando por más de una hora, no fue tan malo. Lucy cogió las bolsas y empezó a salir de la tienda.

– ¿Qué más necesitamos? –

– Sólo ropa interior y estaremos bien. – dijo Supetto.

– ¿Qué pasa con su cabello? –

El pelo de Wendy era bastante bonito, pero no era gran cosa suelto. Necesitaba un moño o una cinta o algo así… Demonios, ¿qué mierdas le importaba eso a ella?

– Buena idea, ve a comprar algunos accesorios mientras que nosotras compramos algo de ropa interior – dijo Supetto agarrando a Wendy y huyendo en el acto.

Simplemente genial, por supuesto que la dejarían con todas las bolsas. _Lo que sea_.

Lucy caminaba por el centro comercial hasta que vio esta pequeña tienda toda linda y colorida. _¡Que alguien me mate! De ninguna forma voy a entrar a esa tienda. Al diablo Wendy y sus colores, encontraré algo más,_ pensó mientras se alejaba del sitio.

* * *

– Finalmente, ese viaje en autobús duró siglos – se quejó Natsu.

– Por no mencionar que estaba caliente – dijo Gajeel, que suspiró aliviado cuando estuvieron dentro del centro comercial y la brisa fresca del aire acondicionado le golpeó la cara.

– Entonces, ¿qué hacemos primero? – preguntó Levy.

Todos los hombres se miraron entre sí.

– ¡Área de comida! – gritaron y corrieron en esa dirección.

Las chicas sólo se quedaron de pie mirando.

– Entonces, ¿qué tal si tomamos la escalera eléctrica? – preguntó Levy.

– Bien – dijeron y se dirigieron hacia ella.

* * *

– ¡Hermanita Lucy, Hermanita Lucy! – Wendy gritó corriendo hacia ella, Lucy se detuvo y esperó a que la niña le diera alcance.

– ¡Te compré algo! – dijo Wendy.

A Lucy le divirtió que le comprara un presente con su propio dinero, así que técnicamente Lucy pagó por su propio regalo. Wendy sonrió y le mostró el regalo: era un sombrero gigante de color rosa con volantes. Lo miró con incredulidad y luego se quedó mirando la señora Supetto.

– Joder, tienen que estar bromeando – le dijo.

El ama de llaves se encogió de hombros y respondió – Ella dijo que lo amarías –

 _¿En qué universo Lucy amaría esta mierda rosada?_

– ¡Toma Hermanita Lucy, pruébatelo! – Wendy animó.

– ¡De ninguna manera en el jodido infierno niña! – Lucy gritó.

Wendy entristeció y miró hacia abajo cuando las lágrimas empezaron a picarle los ojos.

– Oh no, no, no, no llores aquí enana – Lucy dijo con firmeza, pero Wendy no se detuvo. – Nos iremos si no dejas de llorar en este momento – amenazó.

Wendy tomó una respiración profunda, a punto de gritar. Lucy dejó caer todas sus bolsas.

– ¡Está bien voy a usar la puta mierda esa! ¡Dame eso! – Lucy gritó agarrando el sombrero de las manos de Wendy, que se animó de inmediato una vez que vio a Lucy usar el sombrero y la señora Supetto sonreía con cariño.

– Sabes, el sombrero combina con el vestido que intenté que usaras el otro día – rio la señora Supetto burlona.

– Dispárenme – dijo Lucy.

– ¡Hermanita, Hermanita tengo hambre! – Wendy se quejó.

Lucy suspiró, no quería que nadie la viera usando el estúpido sombrero, así que entró en la tienda más cercana, compró unas gafas de sol y se las puso antes de volver a su pequeño grupo, para dejar que Wendy guiara el camino a su próximo destino.

Miró a su alrededor y vio una mancha rosa. _¡¿Qué coño hacen aquí en el centro comercial?!_ _¿No tenían escuela?_ Lucy buscó un reloj y vio que eran las 4. _Oh bien, eso tiene sentido... ¡NO!_

– ¡De prisa Hermanita, vamos! – Wendy gritó.

Lucy apretó el paso para alcanzar a la niña. Tuvo suerte de que Wendy le comprara este sombrero, ahora no podían reconocerla. Tenía razón, la mocosa era una bendición disfrazada. Después de un rato, Wendy se detuvo frente a una heladería.

– Pensé que habías dicho que tenías hambre – dijo Lucy con sarcasmo.

– ¡De helado! – Wendy gritó animada. Lucy suspiró, otra vez, y saco su cartera para darle un poco de dinero. Wendy lo cogió y corrió por su helado con alegría.

– Wendy es un pequeño ángel tan dulce – dijo Supetto. ¿Le estaba hablando a Lucy?

– Sí claro, un ángel – Lucy respondió con ironía.

– Ella me recuerda a ti cuando tenías esa edad –

Ahora la anciana le salía con eso. – Bueno, esperemos que también llegue a ser como yo – sonrió con burla.

El plan de la señora Supetto para que Lucy se replanteara su estilo de vida había fallado miserablemente. Wendy regresó con un helado triple de fresa en un cono.

– ¿Dónde está el mío? – le preguntó en broma a la niña.

Wendy la miró y luego miró su helado, para después volver a correr hacia la heladería.

– Pequeña mocosa tramposa – Lucy dijo mirándola correr.

– Vamos, vamos, ahora recuerdo que tú me hiciste lo mismo una vez – se rio con nostalgia la anciana.

– ¡Cállate! Estoy cansada de recordar el pasado, nos vamos. Lleva las bolsas al coche mientras voy por la mocosa. – dijo Lucy caminando detrás de la niña. La Señora Supetto suspiró agarrando las cosas de Wendy y haciendo caso a su señorita.

 _¿Dónde diablos ha ido a esa niña?_ Lucy pensó. Ella no pudo haber llegado tan lejos.

– ¡WENDY! – Lucy gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Esperó un minuto hasta que vio a la pequeña caminar en su dirección. Su helado se había ido. Sacudiendo la cabeza, le limpió la boca de los restos de fresa.

– Nos vamos – Lucy anunció.

– ¡No! ¡No! Espera, quiero subirme al carrusel – rogó la peli-azul.

Lucy maldijo a la señora Supetto por escoger el centro comercial con el carrusel. De todas las opciones que había, tenía que elegir este.

– Está bien, pero que sea rápido –

Wendy agarró la mano de su Hermanita y la arrastró hasta el juego. Lucy se dio cuenta de que una gran cantidad de niños estaban a punto de subir con ella, así que se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó sobre Wendy.

– Así que no te voy a perder – le explicó. Sería capaz de detectar a Wendy a más de un kilómetro de distancia con esta cosa.

Wendy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Me das las gafas también? – preguntó.

– Ponte guapa. – le dijo Lucy entregándole las gafas y algo de dinero. – Voy a estar de pie por allí –le señaló una pared próxima a la atracción.

– Está bien, me aseguraré de saludarte Hermanita – dijo Wendy y se dirigió a la línea.

Lucy se acercó a dicha pared y se apoyó en ella, observando a Wendy escoger el dragón para sentarse. Al parecer la señora Supetto tendría que esperar un tiempo más.

Poco sabía ella Lucy que ella también estaba siendo vigilada.

– _Dudes_ es Lucy – Gray dijo apuntando hacia ella.

El grupo se detuvo y miró hacia donde estaba señalando el moreno.

– Hey es cierto – dijo Levy.

Natsu no podía creer esto. Estuvo preocupado todo este tiempo y ahí estaba ella.

– Parece que está con un amigo – dijo Gajeel viendo al hombre que se acercó a Lucy.

¿ _Quién era este payaso? ¿No estaba ella con Bora?_ se cuestionó Natsu y notó que la rubia estaba ignorando al hombre que hablaba con ella. La vio cambiar de expresión cuando empezó a responder al sujeto y vio claramente como intentó alejarse, pero el hombre la empujó contra la pared. Natsu no lo pensó y empezó a correr hacia ella.

– ¡Natsu! – Lisanna gritó. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando su novio? Se suponía que debían olvidarse de Lucy por el resto del día.

– Vamos – dijo Erza caminando detrás de su amigo.

– No he terminado de hablar contigo señorita – dijo el desconocido.

Lucy empujó la mano lejos de ella y le dijo – ¿Acaso crees que me importa una puta mierda? –

Vaya con las bolas de este tipo para venir y bloquear el paso a Lucy, tenía suerte de que haya su cuchillo en casa, de lo contrario se habría visto seriamente dañado.

– Perra engreída – le grito el fulano.

– ¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a una dama? – preguntó Natsu llegando junto a ellos. Lucy y el hombre lo miraron.

– ¿No ves que estoy ocupado/a? – ambos dijeron al chico de pelo rosa.

Natsu ignoró el comentario de Lucy y volvió a dirigirse al hombre. – ¿No ves que ella no quiere tu compañía? Lárgate –

El tipo se limitó a reír. – ¿O qué? – preguntó.

– O de lo contrario te obligaremos – dijo Erza viéndolo amenazante.

El hombre estaba seguro que podía contra Natsu, ¡pero contra sus amigos! Digamos que el hombre simplemente huyó.

Lucy observó cómo el hombre se escapó. – Aw lo espantaron. –

Natsu se le quedó mirando como si estuviera loca. – ¿Lo conocías? – preguntó.

– No, pero me entretenía. – respondió ella. Ahora tenía que volver a ver a Wendy sonreír y saludar cada vez que pasaba.

– ¿Qué tal un "gracias" por salvar tu trasero? – preguntó Lisanna molesta.

Lucy se sorprendió por su tono y se le quedó mirando.

– Yo no pedí que me salvaran, así que ni se emocionen – dijo y volvió a su tarea de observar el carrusel dar vueltas una y otra vez.

– ¡Oye tú… –

– ¿Saben cuánto tiempo dura el paseo ese? – Lucy les preguntó señalando el carrusel.

Sus amigos sólo la observaron sin poder procesar palabra.

– ¿Um unos 10 minutos? – Levy consiguió responder.

– Mierda – Lucy susurró. No iba a estar recargada en esa pared por 10 minutos esperando a la mocosa. ¡Nadie se subía a un carrusel por 10 minutos! Se alejó de la pared y fue hacia el juego, sus viejos amigos la observaban mientras saltaba sobre la baranda y subía en él.

– ¿Acaba de no pagar por el viaje? – preguntó Natsu.

– Creo que no – respondió Levy.

La vieron caminar de regreso con una niña pequeña.

– ¿Qué? ¡Todavía no ha terminado! – Wendy gritó sosteniendo su sombrero y las gafas.

– Cierra la boca o de lo contrario te soltaré – amenazó Lucy mientras la cargaba sobre el hombro cual vil saco de papas. Esta vez, salió por la puerta de la reja y empezó a alejarse.

– Dime que no acaba de secuestrar a esa niña – dijo Lisanna con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. Sabía que Lucy era una drogadicta*, ¡pero también una secuestradora!

– No, debe conocerla o algo – dijo Natsu.

– Natsu, la niña tiene el pelo azul, no está relacionada con Lucy en lo absoluto* – insistió Lisanna.

– ¿Niñera? – dijo el peli-rosa.

– Creo que hay que llamar a la policía – dijo Lisanna muy seria*.

– La niña no estaba luchando contra Lucy, por lo que debe de conocerla – dijo Erza.

Y eso fue todo.

– Vamos, todavía podemos alcanzar la película chicos. – Jellal dijo alejándose.

El grupo lo siguió, pero Natsu se quedó allí mirando como Lucy se alejaba hasta que Lisanna lo cogió de la mano y comenzó a tirar de él.

* * *

* En realidad Wendy le dice Nee-san, que es como hermana mayor, pero no quise meter tecnicismos japoneses, ya con los anglosajones es bastante. Lo dejé como Hermanita porque me parece una forma tierna de que la llame, además que le diga Hermana Mayor suena muy serio para Wendy.

* No pude resistirlo, pero que Lucy diga que no se mete en asuntos ajenos es la mentira más grande que puedan leer en esta historia, ¡de verdad! Ya se darán cuenta porqué en el futuro ¬¬

* Bro's before hoe´s, es algo así como Amigos antes que ¿prostitutas?, no suena bonito así que lo cambio por amante, supongo que eso quiso decir la autora.

* Lucy no se droga, no realmente, más bien es alcohólica, todo el tiempo jura que no lo es, que sólo bebe por gusto y no es dependiente, pero aun así es una borracha, y fuma. Pero drogas de otro estilo realmente no consume, al menos que yo recuerde.

* Este argumento me parece muy estúpido, que tenga el pelo de otro color no significa que no sean familiares ¬¬

* Y fin de la historia, jajaja, realmente eso habría pasado si le hubieran hecho caso a Lisanna.

* * *

Me encanta está historia, pero de verdad me saca un poco de quicio que tenga tantos errores U.U, intento arreglar la mayoría de ellos, pero algunos cuando los veo sé que debí corregirlos con una situación previa, en fin, se hace lo que se puede.

Wendy puede que sea algo OCC, pero recuerden que es muy chiquita. Lisanna esta siendo más bitch que de costumbre (para quienes les gusta que ella sea la mala XD), pero en realidad no es mala, sólo está celosa. Y no se apuren, en realidad no es antagonista ni una chica que hace algo horrible ni nada de eso, sólo una pseudo novia celosa y listo, ya se le pasará. Lucy sigue siendo Lucy, grosera pero por alguna razón parece tener un poquito de educación. Jellal también es OCC, pero me agrada que no sea tan santo y serio como siempre lo pintan.

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

En otras noticias, estoy a dos semanas de entrar a la maestría y ya comencé los cursos de inducción y eso me absorbe bastante, así que lamento decirles que las actualizaciones ya serán más esporádicas para mis tres traducciones, de verdad intentaré no tardar más de una semana por capítulo en cada una; lo más seguro es que intentaré actualizar las 3 cada fin de semana (viernes, sábado y domingo), pero eso será a partir del día 29, así que por ahora trataré de avanzar lo más posible. Espero lo comprendan.

Lo que SÍ les aseguro es que terminaré TODAS las traducciones e incluso las que aún están pendientes de publicarse, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas, podré tardarme, pero lo finalizaré, además se los prometí a las autoras también. Sé que es darme un tiro yo misma, pero ya saben que todas las historias ya están finalizadas en su versión original en inglés, si saben leerlo o pueden intentarlo y están desesperados por saber que pasa y/o no tienen la paciencia para esperar, pueden encontrarlas todas en mi perfil.

Ojala y puedan ser pacientes con mi paso o al menos seguir opinando al respecto, me gusta mucho leer todos sus comentarios y de verdad se los agradezco infinitamente.

Sin más por ahora, cuídense


	7. Capítulo 6

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

– Muy bien, ¿ves esta habitación? Es tuya – Lucy dijo abriendo la puerta a una de las muchas habitaciones para invitados en su casa.

Wendy se acercó a la puerta y miró dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Y bien? -preguntó Lucy.

Wendy se quedó mirándola.

– ¿No vas a entrar y conocerla? ¡Es tu habitación! – Lucy gritó.

Wendy sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió frente a la habitación de Lucy. Ella señaló la puerta.

– Este es mi cuarto – dijo Wendy.

Lucy miró a la niña.

– No, es mi cuarto – dijo.

– ¡Nuestra habitación! – Wendy gritó alegremente.

De ninguna manera Lucy iba a compartir su habitación con la mocosa. ¿Qué más quería de ella? Ella la salvó, le dio un lugar para vivir, la vistió, ¡incluso le aguanta todas sus tonterías! Lucy no iba a ceder en esta situación.

– ¡No Wendy, esta es tu habitación! Ahora toma tus cosas y ¡vete a tu cuarto! – gritó y Wendy se puso a llorar.

– ¡Oh no, no, no me importa si lloras! ¡Tú no conseguirás mi habitación! –

Pero Wendy lloró, lloró y lloró… y lloró. De repente la señora Supetto caminaba hacia ellas, preguntando el porqué de tanta conmoción. Ella se agachó hasta el nivel de Wendy y le frotó la cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué hiciste Lucy?! – regañó a la rubia.

– ¿Yo? ¡Nada! La mocosa quiere dormir en mi habitación a pesar de que le ofrecí la más agradable y más grande habitación justo al lado –

La señora Supetto miró a Wendy llorando.

– Deja que Wendy duerma en tu habitación… – comenzó Supetto.

– ¡Es mi habitación! – Lucy interrumpió.

– O de lo contrario voy a tener que decirle a tu papá que te corte tus fondos y te prohíba salir. – amenazó.

Lucy no tenía problema con que no la dejaran salir de casa, era muy ágil y podía colarse por una ventana o algo así, ¿pero sus fondos? Normalmente, el dinero no le importaría, pero ahora que tenía a esta niña con ella, las cosas cambiaban. Siempre llevaba consigo algo de dinero de emergencia en caso de meterse en problemas o para pagar sus vicios y se estaba quedando corta de ellos.

Ahora sólo tenía alrededor de $200 en el bolsillo gracias a Wendy, ¡no iba a poder sobrevivir con $200! Eso ni siquiera les daría a Wendy y a ella un lugar para quedarse. Tampoco podía llevar a la mocosa a la casa de alguno de sus amigos, quién sabe lo que podrían hacer con ella. Tragándose su orgullo, se fue pisando fuerte hacia la otra habitación.

– ¡BIEN! ¡QUE LA MOCOSA SE QUEDE CON MI HABITACIÓN! –

Wendy dejó de llorar y luego corrió hacia la habitación en que Lucy estaba a punto de entrar y dijo – Nuestra – y abrió la puerta.

Lucy se sintió como un volcán en ese momento.

– Elige. Una. Habitación. – Lucy dijo conteniendo su ira.

La señora Supetto finalmente entendió.

– Tal vez ella quiere compartir una habitación contigo Lucy – le dijo la anciana pensando que era una idea muy dulce.

– ¡Cuál es el punto de tener todas estas habitaciones si nadie va a ocuparlas! – Lucy gritó.

Ella pisoteó de nuevo a su propia habitación.

– Tú vas a dormir en una habitación, y vas a dormir sola – le dijo a la pequeña.

Wendy estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo.

– ¡LUCY! – gritó el ama de llaves.

– ¡Muy bien! ¡Tú ganas! ¡Todas ustedes ganan! ¡Mocosa toma tus cosas y metete al cuarto antes de que te patee el trasero! – Lucy gritó.

Wendy no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces, agarró todas sus bolsas y corrió a la habitación de Lucy seguida de la rubia que cerró la puerta en la cara de la señora Supetto.

 _¡Que chica tan grosera!_ pensó la anciana, pero luego sonrió. Lucy había dejado que Wendy se quedara con ella. Tal vez tener alrededor Wendy era algo bueno, Lucy estaba empezando lentamente a ablandarse.

– La cena estará lista a las 6 – les avisó antes de retirarse.

– ¡Como sea! – Lucy gritó.

– ¡Sí como sea! – Wendy gritó después de Lucy.

Y la señora Supetto se fue por los pasillos sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Muy bien, básicamente toda esta esquina es tuya – Lucy dijo agitando sus brazos en un círculo en la esquina de su habitación. – No te preocupes, voy a darte una manta y una almohada pero eso es todo – añadió.

Wendy dejó caer las cosas y saltó sobre la cama de Lucy, que ya había tenido suficiente de sus tonterías, así que sólo se acercó a la cómoda y sacó un cigarrillo.

– ¿Caramelo? – preguntó Wendy.

Lucy vio que Wendy miraba fijamente el cigarrillo que estaba encendiendo.

– No – dijo inhalando el humo tóxico.

Miró a la niña arrugar la nariz y toser un poco debido al humo y recordó que los niños podrían tener cáncer por ser fumadores pasivos* así que se dirigió hacia la ventana y la abrió.

– Nunca fumes niña, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Lucy.

Wendy no entendía pero asintió, supuso que tenía algo que ver con el bastón de caramelo en la mano de su Hermanita. Optó por sentarse sobre la cama mientras la rubia terminaba de fumar; Lucy cogió el paquete y se lo mostró a la niña, decidiendo darle una lección sobre la vida.

– Estos se llaman cigarrillos, también conocidos como palos felices – explicó Lucy.

Wendy asintió. Lucy abrió el paquete y le mostró uno.

– Los enciendes aquí y luego inhalas. Pero tú nunca lo harás. –

Wendy asintió de nuevo. Lucy puso el cigarrillo de nuevo en el paquete y se lo entregó a la chica.

– Guarda esto en tu bolso ¿de acuerdo? Te lo estoy confiando – le dijo entregándole el paquete.

Wendy sonrió. Su Hermanita le estaba dando una tarea importante, no había forma de que fuera a fallar. Escondió el paquete en su bolso y Lucy procedió a sacar un poco de dinero en efectivo de su escondite y luego escribió algo en un pedazo de papel. También se los entregó a Wendy.

– Esta es nuestra dirección y nuestro apellido, ahora eres Wendy Heartfilia durante el tiempo que te quedes conmigo. Si alguna vez te digo que corras, corres a casa. Aquí hay algo de dinero también, eres libre de usarlo, sólo no te vuelvas loca con él. –

Wendy asintió de nuevo y guardó las cosas en su bolso. Lucy la estaba preparando para cualquier escenario posible en que ella no estuviera alrededor o cuando algo le sucediera a la rubia y no pueda proteger a la niña.

– Está bien, tienes permitido ir a cualquier lugar mañana, sólo recuerda estar de vuelta antes del anochecer – le explicó.

Lucy entró en el aseo y comenzó a prepararse un baño.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vas a estar mañana? – preguntó Wendy.

– Escuela – Lucy contestó simplemente.

– ¡Quiero ir! – Wendy exigió.

Lucy se quedó mirando a la niña.

– Escucha, te estoy dejando vivir aquí, usas mi habitación, te acabo de comprar montones de dólares en ropa, ¡y todavía quieres más! – exclamó.

Lucy pensaba que los padres de la enana debían de consentirla demasiado si estaba exigiendo todas estas cosas. Pero, la cuestión era que si ella estaba tan mimada, _¿por qué iba a querer irse de casa?_ Lucy sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza, Wendy le diría cuando estuviera lista. Lo que Lucy no sabía era que Wendy en realidad no era una niña mimada, ella sólo sabía lo que quería y lo que Wendy quería en este momento era estar siempre con su Hermanita.

Además, siempre se preguntó cómo sería la escuela preparatoria, tal vez sería divertida. Wendy estaba cansada de jugar la carta del llanto, por lo que decidió utilizar otra en este momento.

– ¡Por favor, Hermanita! ¡Me da miedo quedarme aquí sola, quiero ir contigo! – dijo tiernamente, cambiando a su modo de pequeña niña tierna a su máxima potencia.

Si lo hubiera usado con la señora Supetto habría funcionada, pero nada con Lucy. Ella sólo pensaba en lo molesta que la mocosa se veía en ese momento y en qué coño estaba tratando de sacarle con ese acto. Wendy pronto se dio cuenta de que su tarjeta de ternura no funcionaba, así que usó otra: Se pegó a sí misma a la pierna de Lucy y le rogó.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR! ¡No me quiero quedar sola en casa! ¡No quiero! Por favor, oh gran hermanita Lucy, ¿me dejas ir contigo? – rogó y se arrastró junto a su "ángel".

Lucy se sorprendió de la niña. ¿Rogándole en lugar de llorar? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar? No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera pensar si una niña la estaba siguiendo de aquí para allá. Igualmente no se preocupaba por su reputación, tal vez la bola de chicos hormonales la dejarían sola cuando la vieran con una niña. Ah, y el Sr. Freed, sin duda al profesor le encantaría ver a Lucy llevar a Wendy a su clase un día.

Lucy sonrió para sí misma, definitivamente quería ver esa expresión en su rostro.

– De acuerdo Wendy, mañana te voy a llevar y le voy a preguntar al director si puedes quedarte. – dijo Lucy girando la llave de la tina de baño.

– ¡Hurra! – Wendy animó. Sus ruegos habían funcionado.

– Muy bien, hora del baño – dijo Lucy.

Cuando terminó de tomar la temperatura del agua, Lucy se acercó a su armario y sacó una toalla para la niña y se la lanzó.

– Champú y las otras cosas están en el lavabo. Tu cepillo de dientes es el azul –le dijo mientras salía fuera del cuarto de baño.

– Gracias Hermanita Lucy –

– Como sea – Lucy dijo cerrando la puerta.

 _Que hacer que hacer_. Lucy comprobó su teléfono, sólo era las 6. Tal vez podía caerle a uno de sus amigos y podrían salir. Volvió a mirar la puerta del baño, Wendy podría sobrevivir una noche sin ella. Agarró las llaves de la casa y la cartera para luego bajar las escaleras. Dio la vuelta en busca de su anciana nana y la encontró en la cocina.

– Oh, Lucy, la cena estará lista en breve – dijo Supetto a la chica.

– No me quedo. Sólo vine a decirte que Wendy está tomando un baño en mi habitación. Voy a visitar a unos amigos, volveré más tarde. –

– ¡¿Qué hay de Wendy?! –

– Sólo vigílala hasta que yo vuelva, dile que fui a comprarle una muñeca o algo así, no me importa. Me voy – dijo saliendo de su casa.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, timbró tres veces antes de que alguien respondiera.

 _– ¿Hola? –_

– Hey ¿Puedo ir? –

 _– Por supuesto –_

– Cool. Estoy en camino – colgó y comenzó a caminar por las calles.

* * *

– ¿Dónde está mi Hermanita Lucy? – Wendy preguntó a la señora Supetto mientras se sentaba a cenar.

– Ella... ¡salió para ir a buscarte algo! – Dijo la anciana que no podía pensar en una buena excusa, así que utilizó la de Lucy.

– Oh, oye abuelita Supetto, ¿Lucy vive aquí sola? –

– Oh, no querida, vive con su padre. Él siempre está trabajando, aunque por lo general sólo se le ve en las mañanas –

– Oh, ¿qué pasa con su madre? –

La anciana dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

– Su madre ya no está con nosotros –

– ¡Oh! ¿Qué paso? –

– Estaba enferma –

Así que su ángel había perdido a un padre también. Wendy miró tristemente su cena; Lucy la había hecho sonreír cuando perdió a sus padres, tal vez podría hacer que Lucy sonriera también.

– Wendy querida escucha, nunca menciones esto a Lucy. Ella es un poco sensible con el tema de su madre. Ella va a enojarse mucho si lo haces, así que no la menciones, ¿está bien? –

– Sí señora Supetto – respondió Wendy y tomó su tenedor.

* * *

* BEEP, BEEP, BEEP *

– ¡Mierda! – Lucy rugió y dio un puñetazo hacia el reloj de alarma.

No había forma de que fuera a la escuela hoy… bueno siempre hay un mañana.

* * *

– ¿Señorita Heartfilia? – El profesor Freed llamó. Exploró su salón de clases en busca de la chica rubia.

– Ausente de nuevo – dijo marcando su nombre como ausente.

Dos días seguidos. _¿Qué le había pasado a Lucy?_ Bora pensó. ¿Acaso la habían asaltado camino a casa después de la fiesta? Él entendía que faltara ayer, pues ambos se fueron tarde a casa, ¿pero hoy también? Bora estaba a punto de averiguarlo. Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a su amiga rubia; la primera vez entró el correo de voz, la segunda ella respondió.

 _– ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES?! –_ su amiga gritó.

La clase dirigió su atención a Bora, que dijo – ¡Buenos días a ti también solecito! –

 _– ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS LLAMANDO TAN TEMPRANO?! –_ Lucy gritó en la otra línea.

– Um, la escuela ha comenzado y tú no estás aquí. –

 _–... Dale el teléfono a la persona detrás de ti –_

– Está bien – dijo Bora y pasó su teléfono a la persona sentada detrás de él sin cuestionar. El estudiante tomó el teléfono dudoso y lo acercó a su oído.

– ¿Que está pasando? – Gray le preguntó a su rival.

– Ni idea – Natsu respondió y se quedó mirando Bora.

– Ok, levanto mi mano – dijo el estudiante elevando su mano izquierda. – Está bien – dijo y llevó rápidamente su mano hacia abajo, golpeando a Bora en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

– Aquí tienes bro* – dijo el estudiante regresando el teléfono a Bora, que se frotó la cabeza y contestó de nuevo.

– Muchas gracias – dijo Bora sarcásticamente.

 _– Voy a colgar ahora –_

– ¡Espera! ¿Vas a venir mañana? – preguntó.

 _– ¡SÍ! –_

– _Hmmm, Lucy_ – Bora oyó decir a otra chica en el fondo.

– ¡Mierda alguien está contigo! – Bora gritó.

 _– Bor… –_

– ¡¿Es una mujer?! – gritó de nuevo.

 _– Bor… –_

– ¡¿Estás durmiendo con otra mujer sin mí?! Estoy herido sabes, yo podía haber ido ahí y tener un trío – dijo burlón.

 _– ¡JÓDETE BORA! –_ Lucy gritó, colgando finalmente el teléfono.

Bora no pudo resistir y se carcajeó en la clase. Nadie sabía qué pensar de la conversación que acababa de tener con Lucy. Hasta el señor Freed se sorprendió por lo que su alumno había dicho, pero recuperando la compostura, tosió para ganar la atención de su clase otra vez y procedió a anotar la orden del día.

Natsu y Gray estaban sentados sin saber que decir. La conversación que Lucy tuvo con Bora iba y venía una y otra vez en sus mentes. Finalmente Gray dijo – Mantendremos esto entre los dos, ¿de acuerdo? –

– De acuerdo – dijo Natsu.

Y por el resto del día no mencionaron el primer período ni una vez.

* * *

– ¿Lucy? – Wendy volvió a llamar.

 _Joder, Bora despertó a la mocosa._

– Vuelve a la cama niña. – dijo Lucy tirando de las mantas sobre su cabeza.

– Sí Hermanita. – respondió Wendy y volvió a dormir. No fue difícil, pues se quedó despierta hasta tarde la noche anterior a la espera de que su hermanita volviera con su regalo. Pero al fin y al cabo era sólo una niña y no estaba acostumbrada a quedarse hasta tarde, así que por desgracia se quedó dormida en el sofá.

La señora Supetto la encontró y la llevó a la habitación. Lucy volvió a casa unas horas más tarde, esta vez sí pudo abrir la puerta y se fue directo a su habitación, donde se acostó en su cama junto a Wendy, perdiendo la conciencia tan rápido como lo hizo la niña.

Alrededor del mediodía la señora Supetto se acercó a despertar a las dos. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y luego todas las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol iluminara el cuarto. Wendy abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces antes de conseguir levantarse. Lucy simplemente arrugó la cara y tiró más de las sábanas por encima de su cabeza.

– Hora de despertar queridas, el desayuno está listo – dijo Supetto.

Wendy saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el baño, Lucy sólo se quedó en la cama.

– Levántate ahora Lucy, hoy de nuevo te has perdido la escuela, lo menos que puedes hacer es tener el desayuno con tu familia –

– ¡¿Qué familia?! – Lucy argumentó. Estaba bastante segura que su padre ya se había ido a trabajar.

– Pues Wendy y yo, por supuesto – dijo la anciana alegremente para después salir de su habitación.

– Sí, claro – dijo Lucy sentándose. Estiró sus brazos antes de levantarse e ir a su armario, se quitó la ropa que llevaba la noche anterior y se colocó su pijama, una camiseta sin mangas y unos pants. Cuando salió vio a Wendy esperando por ella.

– ¡Buenos días! ¡Hermanita! – Wendy canturreó

Lucy caminó junto a ella y empujó su cabeza, lo que la hizo caer de nuevo en la cama. Fue decepcionante escucharla reír en vez de llorar.

Bajo las escaleras con la niña pisándole los talones y cuando llegaron a la cocina la señora Supetto ya tenía el desayuno listo y servido. Al parecer esta mañana sería torta de huevo. Ambas se sentaron a la mesa.

– Así que dime, ¿qué te trajo Lucy, Wendy? – preguntó la nana.

Wendy se pasó el huevo en su boca y sonrió. – Mi hermanita no me lo ha dado todavía –

– ¿De qué hablas ahora? – preguntó Lucy, que todavía estaba un poco atontada, por lo que no tenía idea de lo que estas dos estaban hablando.

– La razón por la que tuviste que salir a última hora de la noche, saliste a comprar un regalo para Wendy, ¡Recuerda! – dijo Supetto presionando a la chica.

 _Mierda_ , se había olvidado de eso. ¿No podía su anciana ama de llaves darle una mejor mentira a la mocosa? Lucy se quedó tranquila y reflexionó sobre la manera de responder a la pregunta.

– Yo... estuve toda la noche buscando, pero no pude encontrar el regalo perfecto para ti. –

Vio como la señora Supetto le dio una mirada de muerte, mientras que Wendy se veía un poco triste. _Joder,_ pensó Lucy.

– Es por eso que he faltado hoy a la escuela. Decidí que no había mejor regalo que nosotras saliendo a pasear y hacer cosas… juntas... todo el día... yay – dijo con fingida emoción.

Wendy sonrió y la abrazó de inmediato. – ¡Oh sorpresas! ¡Voy a estar lista en un momento! – dijo engullendo el resto de su tortilla, para después salir corriendo al piso de arriba.

– Buena tapadera – dijo Supetto a la chica.

– Como sea. Y ¿qué es lo que les gusta hacer a los niños? ¿Puedo llevarla a un bar? –

– ¡Por supuesto que no! – su vieja criada gritó.

– ¿Tienda de tatuajes? – Lucy sugirió.

– ¡NO! – la anciana volvió a gritar.

–… ¿Una rave*? –

– ¡LUCY! Tendrás que llevar a ese dulce ángel a un sitio decente y adecuado para niños. ¡Llévala al parque o al cine! – exigió su nana.

– Está bien – Lucy suspiró y terminó de comer sus huevos.

Wendy bajó unos minutos más tarde con un vestido azul brillante y su bolso colgando de su hombro. Lucy le sonrió y luego aplaudió su idea.

– Creo que hoy es un día caluroso, señora Supetto póngale un sombrero –

– Vamos querida – dijo la aludida agarrando la mano de la pequeña y subieron las escaleras.

Lucy se asomó para ver si realmente se habían ido y a continuación, fue al gabinete de licores de su papá. Esta vez sacó una botella llena de vodka y se dirigió a la puerta principal para agarrar su chaqueta, se puso los tenis y esperó a que la niña bajara. Unos momentos más tarde lo hizo con la otra mujer.

– Zapatos, vamos rápido – dijo Lucy.

Wendy asintió y corrió a su lado que ponerse sus zapatos nuevos.

– ¿Vas a salir de esa manera? – preguntó Supetto.

Lucy miró a la vieja criada. – ¿Tienes algún problema con lo que estoy usando? – preguntó.

– No, sólo tengan cuidado las dos –

Lucy bajó la mirada hacia la niña y la vio luchando con los cordones de los zapatos.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó.

Wendy miró a su protectora. – No sé cómo atar mis zapatos – dijo simplemente.

– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, joder! – gritó.

La rubia se inclinó, asegurándose de que la botella no se cayera, y cogió los cordones. Cuanto antes se fueran más pronto podían volver y si la señora Supetto ataba los cordones por ella, estarían aquí hasta la próxima Navidad.

– Presta atención: Agarras estos dos cordones, los atas así, haces esto, tiras de esta cuerda aquí y después lucen como orejas de conejo con retraso. – dijo acabado de atar el zapato de la niña.

Lucy se puso de pie y observó el intento de Wendy para atar el otro. ¿Qué edad tenía esta niña? ¿Sus padres estaban tan llenos de mierda que ni siquiera enseñaron a su propia hija cómo atar un zapato?

La Señora Supetto, por su parte, pensó que su hermano debía haber sido un cabeza hueca por no enseñar a su pequeña hermana cómo atar sus propios zapatos, pero ella sonrió viendo como Lucy estaba ayudándola a aprender.

Rezó para que una vez que su hermano saliera de prisión hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva para que Wendy pudiera tener una vida mejor. Poco sabía ella que Wendy no tenía un hermano y que Lucy le estaba mintiendo, como siempre.

– No, lo tuerces y después jalas. – corrigió Lucy.

Finalmente Wendy había atado su zapato correctamente y se levantó. – Gracias Hermanita Lucy – dijo.

– Como sea pequeña idiota, ni siquiera sabe cómo atar sus propios zapatos – Lucy murmuró al salir por la puerta.

– Adiós Abuelita Supetto – Wendy se despidió mientras seguía a Lucy.

La señora Supetto sonrió y le devolvió el saludo. Las cosas irían bien ¿verdad? Es decir, estaría a salvo con Lucy ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo peor que podía suceder dejando a Lucy a cargo de una niña?

– ¿Dónde vamos primero Hermanita? – preguntó Wendy.

– Pa… – Lucy estaba a punto de decir el parque, pero se detuvo.

Wendy fue abandonada en un parque, era probable que eso le trajera malos recuerdos si la llevaba de vuelta a uno, pero que más tenía toboganes y esas cosas como para que Wendy pudiera jugar. _Mierda_. Lucy conocía un lugar, pero no le iba a gustar. Gracias a Dios que tenía su botella de vodka.

– Sólo cierra la boca y sígueme – dijo cambiando de dirección y Wendy la siguió.

Lucy la llevó hasta el lugar favorito de los niños en Magnolia. Recordó que sus padres siempre la traían cuando era pequeña para divertirse. Se quedó mirando el edificio recordando hasta que Wendy le jaló las mangas, bajó la vista y se quedó mirando a la niña, que estaba saltando de manera hiperactiva.

– ¡¿De verdad vamos allí?! – preguntó emocionada.

Lucy volvió a mirar el edificio y suspiró. "¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Tierra del Pudín!"* El sitio de juegos y comida rápida donde los niños venían a jugar en las maquinas, cantar canciones, reír, comer y jugar hasta no poder más. En otras palabras, el infierno personal de Lucy. A ella no le gustaban los niños, no era nada personal sólo le molestaban hasta la mierda. Era como su deseo de muerte cuando decidió ir a la raíz de todo lo malo.

Seguro, este lugar era divertido cuando tenía como 6, pero ahora le provocaba nauseas. Una cosa era tener un lugar de juego donde los niños se divirtieran, ¡pero estas personas tenían su propia mascota y una canción! ¡La canción de un jodido pudín! ¡¿Por qué alguien en nombre de Dios inventaría un tema musical sobre el pudín?! Lucy estuvo tentada a dar la vuelta y caminar de regreso a casa, pero Wendy, siendo la niña impaciente que era, le agarró la mano y empezó a tirar de ella hacia dentro.

Lucy fue recibida por su gigantesco perro mascota y su canción temática sonando muy fuerte en sus oídos.

– ¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Pududín! ¡Doskoi! –

* * *

– Bienvenida de nuevo Wendy ¿cómo ha ido el día? – preguntó la señora Supetto.

– ¡Mi hermanita Lucy me llevó a ¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Tierra del Pudín! ¡Fue muy divertido Abuelita supetto! – Wendy dijo animada.

– ¿Y qué tal tú Lucy? –

– 5 horas… 5 horas de puta tortura –.

Supetto le sonrió. – Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? –

– Fuimos a este sitio de pizza y nos dieron una, entonces mi hermanita Lucy me llevó a una tienda y ¡me compró esto! – Wendy dijo mostrándole una pequeña bolsa de color rosa.

– ¿Qué es? –

Wendy abrió la bolsa y sacó un moño anaranjado y rosado. – ¡Coincide con mi bolsa, lo ves! – dijo comparando ambos objetos.

– Seguro que lo hace, ahora por qué no vas escaleras arriba y guardas tus cosas y te refrescas un poco, entonces tal vez podamos ver una película juntas – sugirió la anciana.

– Sí Abuelita Supetto – Wendy dijo y corrió a hacer lo indicado.

– Me sorprende que sobrevivieras –

– Estaba llena amor – respondió Lucy.

– Sí, claro. – Podía oler el alcohol procedente de Lucy aún con la distancia que las separaba. – Eso fue algo muy amable de tu parte, lo que hiciste por la niña –

– Que te jodan. Voy a dormir – dijo pisando fuerte hacia las escaleras.

Supetto no entendía qué había dicho mal, estaba segura de que le estaba haciendo un cumplido. No entendía por qué reaccionaba de esa manera.

Lucy tampoco lo sabía. Lo que la señora Supetto dijo le había molestado por lo que salió furiosa de ahí. Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama.

– ¿Qué pasa hermanita? – preguntó Wendy.

– Nada –

– ¿Ya es la hora de dormir? –

– No, ve a ver la película con la señora Supetto o lo que sea. – Le respondió para echarla de la habitación.

– Oh, ¿vamos a la escuela mañana? –

– Sí – dijo con apenas un sonido

– ¿Puedo usar el moño que me compraste? –

– Sí –

– ¡Yay! Buenas noches hermanita Lucy – Wendy dijo feliz y luego salió de su habitación.

De nuevo, ¿por qué coño estaba Lucy cuidando a esta niña? Ah claro, fue abandonada sin un lugar a donde ir... eso era un poco jodido. Lucy le salvó la vida, pero ¿a qué costo? Esa mocosa la estaba jodiendo por todos lados. Esperaba que mañana fuera un día mejor, tal vez mañana las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Lucy actuaría como una chica dura con una pequeña ayudante. Se rio para sí misma, Wendy su compañera. Eso sí que era divertido.

* * *

* Fumador pasivo: Es aquel que inhala el humo del tabaco indirectamente, esto se debe a que la persona está en presencia de otra que está fumando. Generalmente los fumadores pasivos tienen más riesgo de contraer cáncer que uno activo, particularmente cuando se vive con uno.

*Bro: por si no lo habían oído, es una forma corta de decir Bro-ther = hermano

* Las Raves se caracterizan por ser fiestas ilegales donde se toca música electrónica (principalmente) y suelen organizarse en lugares abandonados o zonas rurales.

* ¡Pudín! ¡Pudín! ¡Tierra del Pudín: ¿Alguien sabe si existe semejante atrocidad?

* * *

Discúlpenme, ya me mudé y empecé mis clases así que mi tiempo se ha reducido, ahora ya no puedo hacer un capítulo diario, lo hago por pedazos. Agradezco su paciencia.

Gracias por los comentarios, me hacen feliz en medio del estres, ni una semana y ya estoy saturada de trabajo, pero los quiero y les dedico algo de tiempo XD

No hay tiempo para mucho, así que bye bye, cuídense


	8. Capítulo 7

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

 **Nota:** Hay muchos saltos interlineados, cortos, perdón si molestan pero me pareció bien usarlos para separar muchas escenas o pensamientos que ocurrían en diferentes situaciones.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

* Bip, bip, bip, bip *

Lucy nunca se acostumbraría a su reloj despertador en las mañanas. Con un ojo apenas abierto presionó el botón de repetición y se levantó. Miró a la mocosa y vio que todavía estaba dormida. Tal vez si era lo suficientemente rápida y silenciosa que podría prepararse y salir antes de que la niña lo note. Lucy recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al cuarto de baño en completo silencio.

Tomó su ducha, se vistió y se arregló el cabello. Una vez que estuvo lista para salir, muy lentamente abrió la puerta del baño nuevamente. Cuando salió vio a Wendy de pie junto a la puerta esperando por ella, ya vestida, zapatos atados, con su bolso y moño a juego. Lucy esbozó una sonrisa. Esta niña era buena.

– ¿Tienes todo lo que te di? – preguntó Lucy. Wendy dio unas palmaditas en su bolso y asintió. – Ve a buscar algo para desayunar con la señora Supetto. Nos encontraremos en la puerta –

De nuevo Wendy asintió y salió por la puerta. Lucy dejó escapar un largo y fuerte bostezo y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza _. Que empiecen los juegos._

* * *

– El Director la verá ahora, señorita Heartfilia – dijo Sherry.

Lucy sonrió a la chica y luego entró al despacho del Director con Wendy justo detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor y vio a un pequeño hombre calvo sentado detrás del escritorio. _¿Este es el director?_ Lucy pensó para sí misma y se rio por dentro. Wendy era más alta que el hombre.

– ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – el Director le preguntó.

– Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia y quería un pase para que mi pequeña prima pueda ir a clase conmigo por un tiempo, – dijo Lucy.

– ¿Y por qué debería permitir que venga aquí? – preguntó el anciano.

– Director... – Lucy dejó la frase al aire.

– Makarov –

– Director Makarov, ¿puedo llamarlo Makarov? bien Makarov. Wendy aquí fue abandonada por sus padres, mi tía y mi tío. Ganaron un crucero por el Reino de Alvares por lo que sólo se fueron de allí, dejando a la pobre Wendy sola en su enorme casa. Tuve la suerte de pasar a visitar por esos días y la pequeña Wendy estaba ahí sentada en la cocina comiendo, oliendo, ¡galletas con salsa de tomate en ellas! ¡Galletas Makarov! – Alzó la voz para dar más drama a su acto.

– La pobre, dulce e inocente Wendy levantó la vista hacia mí y me preguntó si quería una pizza. ¡Ella pensó que eran pizza! Fue abandonada sin comida ni dinero y se vio obligada a comer galletas cubiertas de salsa de tomate y fingir que eran pizzas – dijo y fingió un poco de llanto. Sorbió un par de veces por la nariz y se secó los ojos antes de continuar.

– Traje a Wendy a casa conmigo y me hice cargo de ella, es por eso que no vine a la escuela estos dos últimos días, entonces hoy, cuando decidí venir, Wendy pensó que yo la estaba abandonando para irme en un crucero a Alvares, al igual que su madre y padre. Traté de tranquilizarla diciendo que solo iba a la escuela, pero ella lloró y me pidió llevarla conmigo. Ahora aquí estoy en su maravillosa oficina, pidiendo su permiso para que mi pequeño y dulce ángel de prima pueda venir a su maravillosa escuela, así no estará sola en mi fría y polvorienta casa. –

Empujó a Wendy y le indicó que caminara hasta Makarov. Sus ojos de niña dulce podían no funcionar en Lucy, pero seguro que tendrían efecto en él. Wendy se acercó al hombre y tomó su abrigo, un dedo en la boca, mirándolo con la máxima ternura.

– ¡Porfis Abuelito, déjame venir a esta gran y maravillosa escuela, porfis! – pidió Wendy, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

Lucy vio como el Director Makarov tenía lágrimas en los ojos y luego abrazaba a Wendy.

– ¡Por supuesto que puedes! – gritó.

 _Que hombre tan fácil._ Lo bueno de esta escuela es que estaba llena de idiotas. El Director Makarov rellenó una hoja de papel que le permitía a Wendy ir a clase con Lucy y dijo:

– Puedes venir todo el año escolar pequeño ángel –

Wendy sonrió y le dio las gracias dándole un dulce que tenía en su bolsa, demostrando que aprendía rápido todo lo que Lucy le enseñaba. Makarov incluso le dio un uniforme escolar en miniatura de la nada. Se cambió y en realidad parecía una estudiante, algo así como un estudiante enano.

– Gracias de nuevo Abuelito, – dijo Wendy despidiéndose del Director antes de salir.

La campana ya había sonado, al parecer iban a llegar tarde a la primera clase. De repente, Wendy tiró del uniforme de Lucy y le entregó su teléfono. Bora la estaba llamando.

 _– ¡¿Dónde estás?! Será mejor que no estés en un trío sin mí. –_ Bora bromeó.

– Estoy delante de tu casillero ¿cuál es tu combinación? – Lucy preguntó tirando de la cerradura.

La ropa de Wendy no cabría en su bolso, así que tenían que ponerla en algún lugar.

 _– Mi cumpleaños –,_ dijo Bora.

Lucy se detuvo y pensó por un segundo.

– ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? – preguntó.

 _– Eres una perra, ni siquiera sabes el cumpleaños de tu mejor amigo –_ dijo ofendido.

Lucy tuvo la sensación de que estaba moviendo la cabeza en clase.

– ¡Y qué, tu no sabes el mío! – Lucy gritó.

 _–... Buen punto, voy a enviártelo por texto. –_ dijo el chico y la línea murió.

Lucy esperó unos momentos hasta que llegó el texto y abrió el casillero. Guardo la ropa de Wendy en él, lo cerró y volvió a colocar el candado.

– ¿Por qué mi uniforme es diferente al tuyo? – preguntó Wendy.

Llevaba el uniforme de marinero a diferencia de Lucy.

– Te verías fea con el mío – respondió la rubia.

A pesar de que lo dijo como un insulto, Wendy lo tomó como un cumplido.

– Gracias Hermanita Lucy. Guardaré mi moño para otra ocasión y usaré los listones de la escuela. –le dijo señalando unos listones que se amarro en lugar de su adorado moño.

– Sí, como sea. Vamos, ya es tarde, – dijo Lucy caminando a la clase del profesor Freed.

Deslizó la puerta para abrirla y entró, sin importarle haber interrumpido la clase. Le lanzó al señor Freed la hoja de justificación por el retraso que Makarov muy amablemente le había dado, y se dirigió a su asiento. Recordó que ahora tenía a Wendy y tenía que mantenerla vigilada, así que vio al chico sentado frente a ella y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

– Muevete – dijo en una voz fría y mortífera.

El chico no necesitó que le dijeran dos veces, agarró sus cosas y se pasó a la parte posterior de la clase. Lucy se sentó en su lugar e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Wendy para que tomara asiento frente a ella.

– Um, Lucy – dijo Bora.

Ella volvió la cabeza y miró al chico.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó.

 _¿Qué?_ , en realidad esa era la cuestión. ¿Cómo podía actuar de esa manera? Entrar en medio de la clase con una niña tras ella. Natsu y Gray miraron a la niña y se dieron cuenta que era la misma que vieron con Lucy en el centro comercial hace dos días y se sintieron aliviados ahora que podían decirles a sus amigos que Lucy no había secuestrado a la pequeña.

– A pesar de que su tardanza puede ser justificada, la razón por la que trajo a esta pequeña _hobbit*_ no lo está – dijo Freed.

Wendy se levantó y se acercó a la mesa del profesor, colocando en su escritorio la nota que le permitía estar en clase y luego caminó de regreso a su asiento. Freed la levantó y leyó a través de ella. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo el Director podía permitir que una niña estuviera en una clase, ¡en su clase! Esta era escuela preparatoria, no una guardería, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer gracias a la nota. Miró hacia la señorita Heartfilia.

– ¿Qué? – Lucy preguntó el maestro.

Ella tenía las notas, tenía las excusas, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Freed suspiró dando la espalda a los estudiantes y continúo anotando cosas en el pizarrón.

– Así que, ¿esta era la chica con la que estabas durmiendo ayer? – Bora preguntó tratando de hacer una broma.

Bora había ido demasiado lejos. Lucy se levantó de su asiento y le dio un puñetazo, pero él se movió justo a tiempo para que fallara.

– Tiene que ser más rápida Lu… – Bora no pudo terminar ya que Lucy le había lanzado otro puñetazo mientras hablaba.

– Cierra la boca Bora, – dijo Lucy.

Bora se limitó a reír mientras sostenía su nariz. Lucy era demasiado divertida.

– ¡Heartfilia! ¡Fuera! – Freed gritó.

– ¡Qué! ¡Él empezó! – Lucy gritó señalando a Bora que todavía se estaba riendo.

– No me importa, usted fue quien lanzó el golpe y maldijo en mi clase, – gritó el señor Freed.

Lucy estaba a punto de discutir de nuevo, pero se detuvo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tratando de permanecer en la clase? ¿Estaba loca? No quería estar en esa clase en primer lugar.

– Tiene toda la razón señor Freed – dijo y golpeó Bora en la parte posterior de la cabeza una vez más antes de salir de la clase.

Wendy, siendo la niña inteligente que era, se acercó a la mesa del profesor, cogió su nota y rápidamente corrió tras su hermanita que ya iba a la mitad del pasillo.

– ¿Dónde vamos Hermanita? – preguntó mientras la seguía por las escaleras. Lucy simplemente ignoró la pregunta y se dirigió a la azotea.

– Cigarro – Lucy dijo sosteniendo su mano.

Wendy excavó en su bolso y le dio un cigarrillo y un encendedor. Lucy se estableció en su lugar habitual de la azotea y encendió su cigarrillo. Wendy se ubicó a unos pasos de ella y se enroscó en una pequeña bola y en cuestión de minutos estuvo dormida. Lucy frunció el ceño, se supone que ella debería ser la que duerma en este momento y Wendy debería estar cuidando su espalda, no al revés. Levantó la vista al cielo y exhaló lentamente el humo.

* * *

¿Qué había sucedido en la clase? Natsu se sentía perdido, pero sin duda estaba contento de ver a Lucy golpear a Bora dos veces. _Tal vez rompieron,_ pensó para sí mismo. De todos modos ahora sabía que Lucy estaba de vuelta y no pudo evitar pensar que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

– ¿Así que no secuestró a la niña? – Lisanna preguntó a su "novio".

– ¡No! Ella vino a clase con Lucy durante el primer período, – respondió Natsu emocionado.

– ¿Cómo? ¿No es contra las reglas? – preguntó Levy.

– Tenía una nota del Director excusándola. – contestó Gray.

Lisanna se sintió un poco aliviada al ver que su vieja amiga no había secuestrado a la niña. Aun así, se preguntó cuál era su relación con ella. La misma pregunta parecía estar en la mente de todos. _¿Quién era esa niña?_

– Gray, ¿no dijo nada al respecto durante el segundo periodo? – preguntó Natsu.

– Se la saltó de nuevo – respondió el moreno.

Natsu frunció el ceño. Bueno, tenía á Lucy y a la niña durante el quinto período, podía esperar hasta entonces.

* * *

– Niña, ve a comprarme una barra de chocolate – Lucy ordenó.

Wendy acababa de despertar de su siesta, bostezó y asintió a su protectora.

– Está bien, – dijo al levantarse. Se limpió la suciedad de su uniforme y salió de la azotea. Le tomó 5 minutos a Lucy darse cuenta de que Wendy no sabría dónde estaban las máquinas expendedoras. Tardó un minuto más para darse cuenta de que la mocosa no sabía dónde estaba nada. Maldiciéndose, Lucy se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo en busca de la enana.

* * *

Decir que esta escuela era enorme para una niña era entendible. Wendy recorrió el lugar en busca de las barras de chocolate, no podía defraudar a su hermanita, ella tenía que encontrar una.

– ¡Eh, tú! ¡Niña! – alguien gritó llamando a Wendy.

Wendy giró pensando que era Lucy, pero se encontró a un chico con un extraño pelo rosado en su lugar.

– Mi madre me enseñó a no hablar con extraños, – dijo Wendy cuando él se acercó y luego se volvió para alejarse.

El chico se ubicó delante de Wendy y se inclinó a su nivel.

– Bueno, soy Natsu Dragneel, eso hace que ya no seamos extraños, ¿verdad? – Natsu preguntó con su amplia sonrisa.

Wendy no pudo evitar reír al ver su expresión.

– Eres divertido hermanito. – dijo Wendy riendo.

Natsu se quedó mirándola atónito. Nunca había sido llamado "hermanito" antes. Natsu era hijo único y en realidad no solía estar con niños alrededor. Sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la niña.

– Vaya, gracias, pareces perdida, ¿necesitas algo de ayuda? – le preguntó.

– Sí. Mi hermanita Lucy me pidió que le consiguiera una barra de chocolate pero estoy teniendo problemas tratando de encontrarla. –

– Conozco el camino, sígueme, – dijo Natsu caminando en dirección a la máquina dispensadora.

Wendy siguió en silencio a su nuevo hermanito hacia las máquinas expendedoras. Lo que no sabían era que Lucy estaba corriendo en busca de ella y estaba a punto de hacer su camino hacia las máquinas.

* * *

– ¿Dónde está Natsu? ¡Es tarde! – Lisanna gritó a sus amigos.

Todos ellos se encogieron y miraron a su alrededor. No era común que Natsu llegara tarde para el almuerzo.

– Por ahí – Erza dijo apuntando a la entrada.

Natsu venía caminando con una niña siguiéndolo.

– Así que esa es la niña que vimos, – dijo Erza.

– Sí, yo creo que es pariente o algo de Lucy, pero no puedo estar seguro – dijo Gray.

Observaron como Natsu acercaba a la niña a las máquinas expendedoras.

– Vamos a averiguar. – dijo Erza al levantarse.

A Gajeel, Juvia y Jellal poco podía importarles, pero si Gray iba, Juvia seguro lo seguiría, mientras que Levy había agarrado a Gajeel y lo obligó a ir con ellos. Jellal quedó solo en la mesa, se sentó allí por unos minutos más antes de decir " _mierda"_ y levantarse para seguir su grupo.

* * *

Wendy entregó a Natsu el dinero pues era demasiado pequeña para insertarlo ella. Natsu sonrió y le preguntó que quería. Wendy se quedó mirando la máquina expendedora.

– Um... mi hermanita no me dijo que, solo que quería una barra de chocolate, – respondió dudosa.

– Prueba con E-7. La vi sacar eso la última vez que estuvo aquí, – dijo Erza detrás de ella.

Natsu presionó las teclas mientras que Wendy se quedaba mirando a la chica detrás de ella.

– Bonita – dijo mirando a Erza. Su largo cabello escarlata se mecía con el viento.

Erza miró a la niña y un tinte rojo cubrió sus mejillas. _¿La niña realmente la había llamado bonita?_

Wendy pensó en su madre cuando vio a Erza, ella también tenía el cabello largo que se agitaba con el viento.

– Hola, soy Wendy Heartfilia, ¿vas a ser mi amiga? – preguntó a la chica de cabello escarlata.

Erza se sorprendió por un momento con la declaración de la niña, después se recuperó y dijo – Claro, hola Wendy soy Erza –

Wendy sonrió a su nueva amiga y entonces recordó por qué estaba allí en el primer lugar. Se dio la vuelta para obtener su barra de chocolate y cuando se giró de nuevo había mucha más gente próxima a Erza y Natsu.

– Wendy estos son mis amigos, – dijo Erza señalando a todos los del grupo.

Wendy pensó que había muchas personas a su alrededor y comenzó a sentir claustrofobia y timidez. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras miraba a los amigos de Erza, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio a **él**. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y palideció. Cabello de color azul eléctrico, un tatuaje sobre un lado de su cara. Era él. El hombre que había matado a sus padres. Él la había encontrado y había venido a matarla.

– ¡HERMANITA! – gritó y empezó a llorar.

Fue en este momento que Lucy corrió al área de almuerzo y vio a Wendy llorando. Estaba rodeada de sus viejos amigos y vio que estaban tratando de detenerla.

– ¡WENDY! – Lucy gritó con rabia.

La cabeza de la niña se levantó de golpe al escuchar a su guardiana, corrió hacia ella y se le pegó a la pierna.

– Hermanita Lucy – exclamó aliviada.

Lucy estaba irritada por las lágrimas de la niña. – ¡Cállate! ¡Deja de llorar! – Le gritó.

Wendy sabía que estaba a salvo ahora que su protectora estaba aquí, así que se secó las lágrimas. Lucy se ubicó por delante a sus viejos amigos que la estaban mirando a ella. Estaba decidida en ir hacia ellos y maldecirlos por haber hecho llorar a Wendy, tal vez lanzarles un par de golpes, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Ya tenía a la mocosa con ella y prefería no ser enviada a la oficina del Director en este momento. En lugar de eso sólo les dedicó una mirada fulminante y luego se giró y se alejó. Wendy también se había dado la vuelta y la siguió.

– ¿Qué acaba de suceder? – preguntó Natsu estupefacto.

– Creo que vio a Gajeel y empezó a llorar – respondió Gray.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres decirme eso a la cara?! – Gajeel replicó agarrando del cuello al otro moreno.

 _¿Quién es esa niña?_ Jellal pensó para sí mismo. La conocía. No podía explicarlo, pero estaba seguro de conocerla. Volvió a mirar el lugar por donde la niña se alejaba. Era una niña con el pelo azul largo y ojos marrones. Justo cuando estaba a punto de atar cabos, Erza lo sacudió.

– ¿Jellal estás bien? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

Jellal miró a Erza de mala manera por un instante y luego se recuperó rápidamente. No era su culpa que no la recordara. Además, ¿cómo se supone que ella sepa lo que pasa por sus pensamientos?

– Sí – respondió. Lo recordaría tarde o temprano.

Natsu se volvió hacia la máquina expendedora y compró otra barra de chocolate. Vio que Wendy sólo compró una y, conociendo a Lucy, probablemente se la daría a Wendy y se moriría de hambre hasta el siguiente receso.

– Hey, chicos nos vemos en un rato en la clase, tengo que hacer algo – dijo mientras recogía la barra de chocolate. Era claro que todos sabían a dónde iba.

Jellal decidió que había llegado el momento de pagar a Lucy lo que debía. Buscó en su mochila, cogió a Natsu por el cuello antes de que se alejara y le entregó una bolsa.

– Para Lucy, – le dijo.

A Natsu no le gustaba la idea de que Jellal le diera cualquier cosa a Lucy, pero aun así la tomó y salió corriendo.

Lisanna simplemente lo vio alejarse, sintiendo extrañas puñaladas en su corazón.

* * *

Natsu corrió, corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente llegó a lo alto y abrió la puerta de la azotea.

En ella vio a Lucy frente a la puerta, comiendo la barra de chocolate, mientras que Wendy estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Vaya con la idea de que su Lucy compartiría. Wendy dejó de girar cuando se abrió la puerta y vio a su hermanito.

– ¡Hermanito! – Wendy dijo y se acercó a él, pero se mareó y cayó y comenzó a reírse.

– Hola Wendy – la saludó Natsu y se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

Lucy sólo veía como esos dos interactuaban y concluyó que las posibilidades de que Natsu fuera el que hizo gritar a Wendy eran escasas.

– ¿Qué haces aquí hermanito? – Wendy preguntó sonriendo.

Natsu se alegró de que no estuviera llorando. Le devolvió la sonrisa y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

– Bueno, vi que solo compraste una barra de chocolate por lo que he venido a darte esto – le dijo y le entregó la que él compró.

– No tenías que hacer eso, tengo mis propios dulces, ¡pero gracias! – le dijo animada y a continuación, se acercó para sentarse junto a Lucy y comenzó a comer su barra de chocolate.

Natsu observó a las dos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían en este momento.

– ¿Así que ella es tu hermana pequeña? – preguntó a la rubia.

Lucy sólo se le quedó mirando inexpresiva, como siempre. – ¿Eres un tarado? – le preguntó sin tapujos.

– A menudo me han dicho eso, supongo que sí. – Natsu bromeó y se rio, pero Lucy no lo hizo.

– Soy su prima tonto – dijo Wendy antes darle otra mordida a su barra.

– Oh – dijo sintiéndose algo idiota; entonces se acercó a Lucy y se sentó junto a ella. – Por cierto, Jellal me pidió que te diera esto – y le entregó la bolsa.

Lucy terminó su barra de chocolate y abrió la bolsa. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando sacó una botella medio vacía de ron. Vio la marca y no pudo contener la sonrisa, era de las caras.

Natsu estaba demasiado distraído por la sonrisa de Lucy como para notar lo que Jellal le había dado, hasta que abrió la botella.

Lucy rio para sí misma antes de tomar un sorbo. A medida que el líquido caliente corría por su garganta, no podía más que suspirar de felicidad absoluta mientras esperaba a que la bebida hiciera efecto.

De repente, la botella fue arrancada de su mano.

– ¡¿Jellal te dio licor?! – Natsu gritó mirando a la botella.

– ¡Qué demonios, dame eso de vuelta! – Lucy gritó tratando de alcanzar su tesoro.

Natsu la mantenía fuera de su alcance, pero Lucy muy pronto se hartó y saltó encima de él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, se acercó y agarró la botella.

Natsu se congeló en su lugar. Tenía una buena vista del escote de su amiga, por no mencionar que estaba encima de él.

Una vez que Lucy consiguió su botella, se alejó de Natsu y tomó otro sorbo. Tenía que recordar agradecerle personalmente a Jellal por su jugo feliz.

Natsu se recuperó de su trance una vez que Lucy estuvo alejada de él y se quedó mirando a la chica. _¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a beber? ¿No sabía que era malo para ella_? Pensó y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Nuevamente arrebató la botella de las manos de Lucy, pero esta vez la lanzó sobre el borde de la escuela.

– ¡NOOO! – Lucy gritó y corrió al borde. Vio su botella caer y luego aterrizar en el suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Su pobre jugo feliz, desperdiciado en el pasto. El pasto no podía emborracharse, pero vaya si pudiera, Lucy estaba segura de que estaba teniendo el momento de su vida.

– Tú... tú... tú... – Lucy repitió, con las manos agarrando el borde de concreto.

Natsu la vio que empezaba a temblar. _Mierda, ¿la había hecho llorar?_ Decidió acercarse a la rubia con los brazos extendidos.

– ¡Tú! ¡TÚ MALDITO IDIOTA! – Lucy gritó dándose la vuelta.

¡Cómo se atrevía a tirar su bebida! ¡Jellal no le debía otra! ¡Estaba jodida! Por supuesto Wendy tenía una pequeña botella en su bolso, ¡pero la de Jellal era de primera clase! ¡Lucy no podía comprarla a menos que tuviera 21! Y ahora este idiota venía y lo tiraba todo.

Natsu no entendía por qué Lucy estaba tan enfadada al respecto. A sus ojos, le estaba haciendo un favor. Lo que sí sabía era que, mientras Lucy le estaba gritando, la campana había sonó. Él solo le sonrió.

– Vengan ustedes dos, las voy a encaminar a clase – dijo el chico, fingiendo como si no acabara de tirar a la basura toda la vida de Lucy, o así lo veía ella.

Lucy tuvo la necesidad de darle un puñetazo pero sabía que no le afectaría cómo ella esperaba. Si aún tuviera la botella, podía habérsela roto en su hueca cabeza, pero tampoco la tenía. En lugar de todo eso, se acercó al chico y lo hizo tropezar. Fue un movimiento infantil, pero funcionó un poco.

Natsu, sorprendido por sus movimientos, dejó escapar un grito cuando aterrizó en el suelo. Lucy pisoteó su bota sobre su pecho, se inclinó para quedar al nivel de sus ojos y dijo muy claro y despacio para que él lo entendiera.

– Mantén. Alejada. Tu. Jodida. Presencia. De. Mí. – Levantó su zapato y se alejó para retirarse del techo, abrió la puerta y la golpeó al salir. Wendy siendo un poco amable, se inclinó sobre Natsu y le limpió la impresión del pie de la camisa.

– A Lucy no le gusta cuando la gente desperdicia su jugo feliz. – advirtió al chico.

Una vez que la huella estuvo fuera, Wendy se levantó y siguió a su hermanita por la puerta. – Adiós, adiós hermanito – se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Natsu se quedó allí durante unos minutos. Su antigua Lucy lo amaba, lo adoraba, siempre quería estar cerca de él, nunca le había hecho daño y mucho menos peleaba contra él, o le gritaba y despotricaba llena de rabia. Ella no bebería o fumaría, o andaría con traficantes de drogas.

No tendría piercings por todas partes o tatuajes, si es que tenía alguno. Tal vez Gajeel tenía razón. Tal vez su Lucy había cambiado y no iba a volver. Pero esto no quería decir que debía dejar de tratar. No. Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Lucy se fue, y ahora aceptaba que había cambiado.

Sin embargo, esto no quería decir que la vieja Lucy se haya ido. Sólo tenía que traerla de vuelta. No es como si Natsu odiara a la nueva Lucy, en realidad le agradaba bastante, es sólo que odiaba la forma en que ella lo ignoraba. Al parecer hoy falló de nuevo.

De repente, el chico se sonrojó al recordar lo que había sucedido y visto anteriormente: Lucy llevaba un sostén de color rosa brillante con encaje. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como a la antigua Lucy siempre le gustaron las cosas de color rosa.

* * *

* Hobbit: ¿Alguien no leyó o vio el Señor de los Anillos o el Hobbit? Son esos pequeños humanos, también llamados los medianos, de la Tierra Media de este universo. Son como humanos normales, pero bajitos. La autora uso munchkin, que son personas similares a los hobbits, pero del mundo de Oz. Me sonó más familiar Hobbit, pero el otro término se usa mucho en E.U.A. con los niños.

* * *

Bueno, no tardé tanto jejeje. Ahora hay un "hermanito", espero no fastidiarlas, no se me ocurrió otra forma de llamarlo, la autora lo llamó Nii-san, y no pienso usar japonés, y hermano sonaba muy formal ¿sugerencias?

Para ubicarlos en tiempo, este sería el quinto día de clases de Lucy; la historia en cuanto a tiempo avanza muyyyy lenta, pero si se confunden, pueden preguntar.

Saludos

PS: ¿Ya vieron la nueva portada de la historia? El dibujo me lo hizo mi muy querida amiga **SweetReichel,** le describía a ambos personajes y me hizo esto. Así pueden darse una idea del aspecto de Lucy. Ojalá les guste.


	9. Capítulo 8

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Lucy estaba con tanta prisa por irse que olvidó preguntar a Natsu quién fue el que hizo gritar a la niña. Se detuvo para dejar que Wendy le diera alcance y luego continuó a su tercer periodo de clases. Entró en la clase dándole a la profesora la nota con la que Wendy podía estar en clase, a continuación, se aseguró Wendy se sentara cerca de ella. Después se acercó a la mesa de sus viejas amigas y se les quedó mirando. Se volvió hacia Levy, sabiendo que Lisanna no querría hablar con ella.

– ¿Quién fue el que hizo llorar a la niña? – preguntó.

Levy estaba petrificada. ¡¿Lucy estaba realmente hablando con ella? Fue difícil para su mente procesar eso así que Lisanna respondió por ella. – Ella vio la cara de Gajeel y empezó a llorar –

Lucy sonrió. Podía entender por qué Wendy habría reaccionado así. Viendo su cara perforada y esa mueca fulminante que siempre lleva, asusta a cualquier niño. Se rio ligeramente.

– Seguro que sabes cómo escogerlos Levy – dijo y luego se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento.

Justo cuando Levy recuperaba sus sentidos se congeló de nuevo. ¿Cómo sabía Lucy que le gustaba Gajeel? ¡¿Era tan obvio?! Lisanna también se sorprendió. ¿Lucy acababa de hablar con ellas? ¿Acaba de burlarse de Levy? Lo que ellas no sabían era que Lucy estaba "achispada" gracias a su jugo feliz y que se había olvidado cómo decir las cosas en su mente.

* * *

– ¡Señorita Heartfilia! ¡He asignado compañeros este semestre y debido a todas sus faltas su pareja ha tenido que hacerse cargo de su irresponsabilidad! ¡Vaya a sentarse y póngase al día! – La profesora Karen gritó a Lucy.

Lucy miró hacia donde su profesora señalaba y vio que era la chica que asustaba a Gray.

– ¿No puede simplemente ser ella mi pareja? – preguntó sosteniendo la mano de Wendy.

– ¡NO! ¡Ahora vaya a sentarse! – gritó la maestra.

– Perra molesta – Lucy murmuró caminando hasta su asiento.

Su cuarto período era laboratorio por lo que no tenían pupitres, pero había bancos altos en lugar. Lucy jaló un taburete para Wendy y luego se sentó en el suyo. Juvia dejó caer todo su trabajo y se volvió hacia Lucy.

– Juvia sabe que puede no gustarte, ya que no te gustan sus amigos, pero eso a Juvia le importa un bledo en este momento. Nada va a detenerla de graduarse con Gray-sama* así que es mejor cambia tu actitud en esta clase y ayuda a Juvia a pasar. – dijo Juvia, por alguna razón no le importaba usar su peculiar forma de hablar con la rubia.

A pesar de su forma tan extraña de hablar sobre sí misma en tercera persona, de nuevo Lucy sintió ese cosquilleo cuando la fría chica se dirigía a ella. _En realidad podría estar volviéndome lesbiana_ , Lucy pensó pero luego sacudió la cabeza. Nadie nunca le había pegado de esa manera, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

– Está bien, voy a hacer el trabajo de hoy para compensar los días que falté – dijo mirando la hoja de cálculos.

Juvia se quedó mirando a la muchacha y la observó trabajar. Quería asegurarse de que Lucy no estuviera haciendo nada malo y se sorprendió cuando descubrió que estaba haciendo todo correctamente, ni siquiera ella sabía cómo hacer algunos de los problemas y ¡Lucy no había siquiera abierto el libro! Tal vez ella juzgó mal a esta chica. Tal vez no fuera del todo malo si trataba de ser su amiga.

– Juvia –

– ¿Disculpa? – dijo Lucy.

– Mi nombre es Juvia – repitió.

– Oh. Yo te diría el mío, pero ya lo sabes. – dijo la rubia continuando con su trabajo.

No es como que si no quisiera conocer a la chica, bien tal vez no quería, pero ¿por qué no? Simple, ella estaba en el grupo de Natsu y a Lucy no le gustaban. Fuera de eso Juvia era una buena estudiante, se parecía a ella. Quizás podrían ser amigas, tal vez conocidas.

– Lucy – dijo mirando a Juvia.

Juvia sonrió un poco y luego dijo – Si vas detrás de Gray-sama, Juvia hará de tu vida un infierno. –

Lucy sonrió a la chica.

– Dame tu mejor golpe. –

* * *

– ¿Qué sucedió durante el primer receso Natsu? – preguntó Gray.

– Oh, no vas a creer esto – Natsu dijo poniéndose de pie. – Le di a Lucy la bolsa que me dio Jellal para ella. – dijo caminando alrededor de la mesa. – ¡Y tú olvidaste mencionar que era el alcohol! –gritó agarrando a Jellal.

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron mucho. ¿No podía esta chica haber desenvuelto la botella cuando este cabeza caliente no estuviera cerca? Jellal maldijo Lucy. Ahora estaba a punto de conseguir una patada en el trasero por…

– ¿Jellal? – Erza dijo con dulzura.

Todo el mundo alrededor de la mesa se congeló. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Erza había usado su voz dulce, a Jellal le esperaba una buena. Volvió lentamente la cabeza y miró a su amor. Erza le estaba dando la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto y él odiaba Lucy, la aborrecía tanto en este momento. Maldijo a Lucy de nuevo.

– Espera Erza, puedes golpearlo más tarde, ¡¿qué sucedió después?! – preguntó Lisanna.

Natsu se sonrojó y decidió mantener las partes perversas para sí mismo.

– Bueno, yo agarré la botella de sus manos y lo tire desde el tejado – dijo.

– ¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?! – Jellal gritó.

El área del almuerzo se quedó en silencio. Los estudiantes dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y miraron a Jellal, incluso los maestros. ¿Por qué? Debido a que él acababa de perder la compostura; nadie pensó nunca que este día sucedería. _¿Qué pudo provocar esto?_ Esto deambulaba por las mentes de los estudiantes.

Natsu. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudo haber tirado la botella como si nada? ¡¿No sabía lo que Jellal tuvo que atravesar para llegar hasta esa botella?! Por supuesto no, pues acababa de lanzarla lejos. Jellal odiaba a Lucy aún más. ¡¿Por qué permitió que Natsu se la quitara?! Al diablo, Jellal quería golpear a Natsu en la cara con tanta fuerza en este momento.

– ¿JJ-Jellal? – Erza dijo aturdida.

Jellal se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro sorprendido de su amor. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo el mundo había dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraban. Tosió y volvió a sentarse. Lentamente volvió a sus asuntos como de costumbre.

– ¿Acaso Jellal explotó? – preguntó Levy.

– Juvia nunca había visto esto antes. –

Natsu se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento en la mesa.

– Es curioso, ella tuvo la misma reacción, – dijo Natsu.

– Esto se debe a que era una marca de primera calidad. – Jellal murmuró entre dientes.

Erza clavó su vista en el amor de su vida y dijo – Jellal, vamos a tener una charla después de la escuela. –

Jellal suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. No había manera de que pudiera salir de esto. Erza sonrió para sí misma. Ahora podía ir a su cita con él y no tendría ninguna excusa para escapar. ¡Wuhu para ella!

En el fondo Gajeel hizo el sonido de un látigo.

– Bueno, me voy a ir ahora, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. – dijo Natsu.

Agarró su mochila y se alejó de la mesa.

– Nos está dejando por ella. – Se quejó Lisanna, aunque en realidad quería decir que la estaba dejando a ella por Lucy.

– En realidad no, él sólo está tratando de hacer que vuelva a nosotros. – dijo Erza.

Lisanna no le creía. Hoy ella iba a asegurarse de que Natsu supiera su sentir y le pediría que fuera su novio, de verdad. Entonces tal vez así ella no se sentirá preocupada y amenazada cada vez que estaba cerca de Lucy.

* * *

– ¡Hermanito! – Wendy gritó corriendo hacia Natsu.

Natsu dejó caer la mochila y cogió a la niña.

– Hola de nuevo Wendy – dijo girando alrededor con ella en brazos.

Wendy se rio.

– ¡Hola a ti también Lucy! – Natsu dijo a su amiga rubia.

Lucy respondió levantando el dedo medio hacia él.

– ¿Ella no es muy amable verdad? – pregunto a Wendy soltando su agarre.

Wendy sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a Lucy.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Lucy es agradable y dulce y maravillosa! – dijo Wendy.

– Cállate – dijo la rubia sin cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento.

– Sí claro – Natsu dijo mirando a la chica.

Lucy se apoyó contra la barda con un cigarrillo en los labios.

– Sabes que la nicotina mata –

Lucy hizo caso omiso de su viejo amigo y continuó fumando de todos modos.

– Eres un mal ejemplo para Wendy – intentó de nuevo el peli-rosa.

Lucy miró hacia la niña. – Dile, –

– Nunca fumar o beber o de lo contrario mi hermanita Lucy me dará una buena. – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

Lucy volvió a mirar a Natsu y levantó una ceja.

– Está bien, te reconozco eso, ¿qué pasa con la escuela? Wendy ¿qué edad tienes? –

Lucy ni siquiera había pensado en la escuela de Wendy. Su atención se dirigió hacia la niña. ¿Qué edad tenía ella? ¿Necesitaba ir a la escuela? Natsu estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre la niña y ella esperaba haberla entrenado lo suficientemente bien como para no dejar escapar nada, pero por si acaso, Lucy decidió intervenir.

– Hey ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé haberte dicho antes que permanezcas jodidamente lejos de nosotras, – le dijo la rubia al chico con una mirada fulminante.

– Anteriormente dijiste "lejos de mí", no de "nosotras". Wendy me ama ¿No es así Wendy? – preguntó Natsu.

Wendy miró a Lucy y la vio sacudir la cabeza de izquierda a derecha.

– No – respondió la pequeña.

– No es justo – murmuró Natsu.

– ¿No tienes a otras personas para molestar? – preguntó Lucy.

Ella terminó su cigarrillo y empujó la colilla a través de los agujeros de la malla.

– Quería estar con ustedes –

Lucy suspiró y se levantó.

– No sé lo que hice para darte una idea equivocada, pero te lo voy a decir directamente. No me gustas, no te acerques a mí otra vez. – Le aclaró y se fue de la azotea.

Natsu era un tonto al pensar que podía gustarle a Lucy en un día, un tonto en verdad.

– A mi hermanita Lucy no le gustas mucho. – observó Wendy.

Natsu suspiró. – Lo sé. –

– Aunque gracias por visitarnos, adiós Hermanito. – se despidió la niña al salir.

Bueno, al menos a Wendy le gustaba. Extraño, Natsu se sintió solo en ese momento y no se dio cuenta cuando alguien más había entrado en la azotea.

– ¿Dónde está Lucy? – preguntó Lisanna.

– Se fue. –

Lisanna se sentó junto a él.

– Natsu, necesito decirte algo, tenemos que aclarar algo, nosotros somos… – Lisanna no pudo terminar.

Natsu se incorporó y besó a su mejor amiga. Estaba aquí por él, ella siempre estaba ahí para él, incluso cuando Lucy no estuvo. Natsu comenzaba a sentir el dolor de perder a Lucy de nuevo, así que sólo había una cosa por hacer. Dejar que Lisanna lo ayudara como la última vez.

Lisanna se limitó a sonreír en el beso. Él la besó, no al revés. Dejo que todas sus dudas desaparecieran mientras se besaba con su novio bajo el cielo.

* * *

– ¡Erza, Hermanito! – Wendy dijo animada al ver a sus nuevos amigos entrar en la clase de su Hermanita.

Lucy se quedó mirando a la niña. Necesitaba un descanso lejos de ella. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dejarla pasar el rato con esos tontos? A los ojos de Lucy se lo debían por haberla hecho llorar.

– Deja tu bolso – dijo a la niña.

Wendy sonrió y entregó su bolso a Lucy, después, corrió hacia los dos tontos y se sentó al lado de ellos. Era extraño, normalmente Natsu se sentaba junto a ella, bueno no era normalmente, sólo fue por un día, pero aun así. Abrió la pequeña bolsa de Wendy y sacó las botellitas de licor.

¿Qué podría ser más divertido que emborracharse durante el quinto período? Nada, concluyó y se zampó tres botellas. Para la cuarta su visión era un poco borrosa y por la quinta se desmayó.

– ¿Hermanita? ¿Lucy? – Wendy dijo empujando su protectora.

Natsu y Erza veían como la niña sacudía a su amiga rubia. La campana sonó y el quinto periodo había terminado. Wendy tomó su bolso y se dio cuenta de las botellas vacías en su interior.

– ¡Hermanita Lucy! ¡Se supone que debes salvar estas para más tarde! – gritó.

– Cállate niña o ya verás. – dijo Lucy frotándose los ojos. Dejó escapar un bostezo y miró a la niña que no apartaba la vista. – ¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó.

Wendy sonrió. – A mi Hermanita –

– Bueno deja de hacerlo. –

Miró a su alrededor y vio que la clase estaba vacía a excepción de dos cabezas, una roja y otra rosa.

– Parece que es hora de irnos – dijo poniéndose de pie.

Erza la agarró del hombro – Lucy –

– ¡Qué! – respondió la rubia con dureza.

Erza retractó de su mano. – Todavía nos considero amigas, incluso si tú no lo haces. Sólo quiero que sepas que siempre estoy aquí y si necesitas ayuda, sólo dilo. –

– La ayuda que ofreces y la ayuda que quiero son muy diferentes. Si realmente quieres "ayudarme", déjenme en paz. – con eso respondió y se alejó.

Erza y Natsu quedaron en pie allí.

– Vamos Erz, afrontemos los hechos, ella cambió – dijo Natsu, él había aceptado eso.

– Yo... no puedo dejar de sentir como si fuera nuestra culpa. – dijo ella mirando hacia abajo.

– Conozco la sensación – dijo Dragneel mirando su puño.

Empezó a pensar en su padre. El aula del quinto periodo comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes y fue la señal para ellos de que debían salir.

– Hey, Lis y yo vamos a salir por ahí, ¿quieres venir junto con Jellal? – Natsu ofreció.

Erza sonrió.

– Claro Natsu –

* * *

Ahí estaba el otro. Tenía el mismo pelo azul y el tatuaje como el otro chico malo. Pero Wendy no podía gritar de terror y llorar en este momento, su Hermanita estaba durmiendo. Pero... pero...él estaba justo ahí, mirando a Lucy. ¿Pensaba matarla a ella también? No, Lucy fue enviada para protegerla, este hombre no la mataría.

– Bora si no dejas de mirarme, te voy a picar los ojos, – dijo Lucy.

– ¿Aw vamos, de verdad? ¿Incluso después del puñetazo de primer período? –

Lucy se echó a reír en su dormitar. De acuerdo, su Hermanita estaba riendo, así que era una buena señal... ¿verdad?

– Hey algo anda mal con tu niña – dijo Bora mirando a Wendy.

Wendy comenzó a sentir pánico, ¡la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos! ¿La reconocería? ¡Él iba a ir por ella!

– ¡Probablemente está asustada de tu cara fea! Oye... niña, ¿necesitas usar el baño? – preguntó Lucy.

Había sido un día largo y no había ido ni una vez. Parándose, Lucy salió de su último periodo de clases con Wendy pisando sus talones. Su maestro sólo ignoró su partida. _Mejor,_ pensó.

– Oye niña ¿qué te pasa? – dijo mirando a Wendy.

– Da miedo, – dijo Wendy.

– ¿Da miedo? ¿Quién Bora? –

Wendy asintió. Primero Gajeel y ahora Bora, hombre esta niña se asustaba de todo. Se detuvo por un momento. Tal vez ellos dos le recordaban a su padre y es por eso tenía miedo de ellos. Es decir, Wendy estaba bien con Natsu, pero no con Bora. Se inclinó a nivel de la niña.

– No hay nada que temer. Bora puede tener un aspecto feo, pero es inofensivo. En realidad él es un idiota y es divertido al igual que Natsu, por lo que no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Igual yo te protegeré si intenta algo. – le dijo a la niña para tranquilizarla.

Eso era todo lo Wendy necesitaba escuchar para sonreír de nuevo.

– Ven, vamos a casa, – dijo la rubia volviendo a levantarse.

Wendy agarró la mano de Lucy, – Cuéntame una historia sobre mi hermanito Natsu, – preguntó Wendy.

Una historia no mataría a Lucy.

– Está bien, una vez cuando Natsu y yo éramos pequeños, estábamos jugando a las escondidas con todos nuestros otros amigos… – comenzó Lucy.

No se dio cuenta de que Natsu se escondía detrás de un armario, escuchando su historia mientras se alejaba de él. _Ella sí me recuerda,_ pensó el chico y sonrió cuando él también comenzó a recordar la historia.

Natsu se dirigió de nuevo a clase más feliz que nunca.

* * *

– ¡Natsu! – Lisanna dijo corriendo hacia su novio.

Ella se pegó a su brazo y lo besó en la mejilla. Natsu miró dudoso hacia su amiga, pero rápidamente cambió la mirada. Se había olvidado de su cita con Lisanna después de la escuela. Su mente había estado vagando alrededor de Lucy.

– ¿Todavía vamos a salir, verdad? – preguntó ella.

– Sí, he invitado a Jellal y Erza, así que vamos por ellos, – dijo caminando con su novia de su brazo.

– Entonces, ¿cuál es mi castigo? – Jellal preguntó a Erza.

¿Tortura? ¿Ser golpeado hasta la muerte? ¿Obligado a ir de compras con ella? En realidad a Jellal no le importaría eso último, ver a Erza probarse diferentes conjuntos, tal vez incluso trajes de baño... _Concéntrate Jellal,_ pensó.

– Su castigo soy yo, – dijo Erza.

Jellal la contempló mientras que ella apartaba la mirada.

– Quiero decir que tienes que salir conmigo a un lugar, – agregó.

Jellal sonrió. – Eso no suena como un castigo en absoluto – dijo agarrando la mano de la pelirroja.

– ¡Erza, están listos para nuestra cita doble! – Lisanna gritó.

Jellal se volvió y vio a Natsu. ¿ÉL venía con ellos en su cita? Ahora sí parecía como un castigo. Prefería ser golpeado hasta la muerte.

* * *

* Sé que dije que nada de cosas japonesas, pero el caso de Juvia es especial, imaginémosla como una especie de Otaku o algo así, no sé. Es inevitable no agregar el sama cuando ella habla.

* * *

Estaba leyendo los siguientes capítulos y acabo de descubrir que la autora o no tiene sentido del tiempo, o no es muy específica de los días que estás sucediendo. Voy a ir modificando un poco sus fechas si pierden concordancia conmigo, pero no será gran cosa. Para que se ubiquen bien hasta ahora va la cosa así:

\- Lucy entró a clases un lunes

\- Fue el martes y ese día fue su fiesta y en la noche encontró a Wendy

\- Miércoles y jueves no fue a clase, el miércoles fueron de compras y el jueves a la tierra del pudín o como se llame

\- Viernes regresa a clase, la cita doble es este día.

Porque hago esto? En el siguiente capítulo Levy le va a preguntar a Erza ¿Como te fue ayer o que hiciste ayer? algo así, si dijeramos que es un día otro de entre semana, entonces los días previos no tendrían lógica. Voy a cambiar la pregunta de Levy por ¿Qué hicieron el viernes o el fin de semana?.

Se que no necesito decirles, lo hago por si alguien se pierde o revisa la versión en inglés. Si sólo los hice bola, ignoren esto.

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Saludos


	10. Capítulo 9

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

– Señorita Heartfilia no se permite fumar en clase, – dijo Freed.

Era un nuevo día, una nueva semana y ¿qué mejor manera de empezar que ser expulsada de clase por el señor Freed?

– ¿Alguna vez sólo me dará un descanso? – preguntó exhalando el humo.

– Vaya buen ejemplo que le da a la niña, – dijo el profesor mirando a Wendy.

– Que le den a usted. –

 _Mi punto exactamente,_ pensó Freed. Natsu y Gray, como siempre, estaban mirando a su amiga. Estaban sorprendidos de cuántas maneras diferentes conseguía ser expulsada. Parece que hoy iba a ser "fumar en clase".

– Puedo hacer que la detengan por fumar siendo menor de edad. – Freed dijo a la chica.

Lucy detuvo el cigarro a medio camino y alzó la vista hacia el maestro. – ¿Me está amenazando? – preguntó.

– ¡Sólo tire el cigarrillo señorita Heartfilia! –

Lucy se puso de pie y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la clase, aplastó su cigarrillo en el escritorio de su maestro y luego salió con Wendy por detrás.

– Nunca aprende ¿verdad? – pregunto Bora al estudiante de su lado.

Parece que hoy iba a ser un mal día.

* * *

Natsu se acercó al techo durante el primer receso y vio a Wendy dormida en el regazo de Lucy. Lucy era realmente dulce. Natsu recordó el tiempo en que él solía descansar en su regazo, solía pensar que era la almohada perfecta cuando era más joven. Se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó en ella, mirándola fijamente.

– Sé que me recuerdas. – le dijo a su amiga rubia.

Lucy abrió los ojos y lo miró.

– ¿Tu punto? – preguntó Lucy.

– ¿Por qué pretendes que nos has olvidado? –

– Porque realmente quiero hacerlo. –

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hicimos que fue tan horrible como para que quieras olvidarnos?! – Natsu gritó.

Lucy hizo callar al chico de pelo salmón y le respondió. – Nada, es mi propia debilidad, –

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –

– Cállate, vas a despertar a Wendy – dijo ella y apoyó la cabeza contra la malla.

Natsu se sentó junto a ella y le agarró la mano. – Me duele no poder ser tu amigo –

Lucy lo miró y lo estudió. ¿Por qué le importaba a él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente superarla? ¿Olvidarla? Separó la mano de Natsu y sacudió a Wendy para despertarla.

– Cuídala. – Lucy le ordenó a Natsu y se alejó del techo.

Ella bajó al baño y se encerró en un cubículo. Lucy se sentó en el asiento del inodoro y sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Por qué era el mundo tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué no podían darle un descanso por una vez? ¿Por qué regresarla al lugar donde había comenzado su dolor? No lloró, sin embargo, se negaba a hacerlo. Haría lo que siempre hacía, tomaría lo que pudiera para aliviar el dolor. Hablar con Natsu le trajo viejos recuerdos. Lo peor era que comenzaba a recordar de verdad a sus viejos amigos.

– ¿Por qué no pueden simplemente desaparecer todos? ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente desaparecer? – susurró para sí misma.

 _Debido a que el mundo no funciona así._

* * *

Natsu estaba esperando con Wendy a que Lucy volviera. ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera? ¿Fue algo que él dijo? Natsu sólo le dijo la verdad, no pensó que fuera a ofenderle. Pero al parecer lo hizo. Pronto sonó la campana y Lucy finalmente regresó.

– Lucy escucha… – dijo Natsu preparado para pedir perdón por cualquier cosa que haya dicho mal.

– No Natsu tú escucha, – dijo la rubia.

Wendy se acercó y se puso junto a su protectora.

– Vuelve a juntarte con tus amigos de verdad, – le pidió con calma.

– ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo simplemente abandonarte y renunciar! – le dijo exaltado.

– ¡Entonces inténtalo! No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. – le dijo ella empezando a perder la poca paciencia y su usual cara de indiferencia.

– ¡¿Por qué Lucy?! – argumentó el chico.

– ¡Porque no quiero recordar mi pasado de acuerdo! – gritó y luego salió corriendo.

¿Qué quiso decir con que no quería recordar su pasado? Natsu sólo recordaba buenos tiempos entre todos ellos. _¿Qué le pasó a Lucy para no querer acordarse de nosotros?_ Natsu pensó.

– ¡Ahhhhh! ¡¿Por qué la vida es tan complicada?! – gritó.

No tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por Lucy en el momento; tenía que llegar a clase y ya iba muy tarde.

* * *

Las cosas eran incómodas entre Erza y Jellal y nadie sabía por qué. El grupo de amigos se sentó en el lugar de siempre durante el segundo receso, pero había algo diferente: Erza y Jellal no estaban sentados uno junto al otro.

– Er… este, ¿Erza siempre que hiciste el viernes? – Levy preguntó tratando de hacer conversación.

– Espero que no hayas _arrasado_ demasiado con el trasero de Jellal . – Gajeel se burló.

– Um bueno yo... – Erza no podía formar una oración.

– ¡Ella fue con Natsu y conmigo en una cita con Jellal! – Lisanna respondió llena de alegría.

¡¿Qué?! Levy se sorprendió. ¡Erza había invitado a salir a Jellal! Levy pensaba que Erza estaba igual que ella y que ambas tenían _problemas_ de chicos, ¡pero resulta que la pelirroja va y le pide una cita al amor de su vida! Le dio un vistazo a Gajeel, tal vez debía invitarlo a salir ahora que Erza fue capaz de pedírselo a Jellal.

– ¡Qué! ¡¿Ustedes fueron a una cita doble y no invitaron a Gray-sama y a Juvia?! – Juvia gritó.

Gray se estremeció y se encogió en su asiento.

Erza se levantó. – Tengo que ir a la biblioteca, perdón. – dijo agarrando su mochila junto con Levy, Lisanna y Juvia.

La pelirroja tiró de las chicas lejos de la mesa, dejando solos a los chicos allí sentados.

– ¡Maldita sea Jellal! ¿Qué le hiciste a Erza? – preguntó Gray.

Jellal se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa.

– Digamos que tengo _problemas._ – respondió el peli-azul.

Gajeel simplemente palmeó la espalda de su amigo. – Todos los tenemos. –

* * *

– ¡¿ÉL QUE?! – Lisanna gritó.

– ¡Shhh! – La bibliotecaria hizo callar a las muchachas.

– ¡Sólo te dejó colgada! – Lisanna dijo en voz más baja.

Erza asintió con la cabeza. – Fue un día agradable y nos divertimos. Al final, cuando me acompañó a casa traté de besarlo, pero él me empujó lejos. –

– ¡¿Y después qué?! ¿Dijo algo después de eso? – preguntó Juvia. _Esto es mejor que las telenovelas que ve Juvia,_ pensó.

– Me dijo que no podía hacerlo, que lo sentía y entonces se marchó. – dijo Erza con pesar.

– ¡Pero, ¿por qué iba a hacer eso?! ¡Es obvio que le gustas! – Lisanna gritó.

– No lo sé – respondió Erza.

– Tal vez él es gay… – dijo Levy insegura de que opinar.

Ninguna de ellas escuchó las risas silenciosas de Lucy desde detrás de un estante. ¿ _Jellal gay_? Otra risa. _¡Tal vez él está saliendo con Bora!_ Otra risa. Lucy miró hacia atrás para ver si Wendy estaba bien y luego se inclinó de nuevo hacia la conversación de las chicas.

– No habría estado de acuerdo con la cita si ella no le gustara, Levy. – dijo Lisanna algo dudosa de su aseveración.

– En realidad, yo le dije que la cita era el castigo por beber. – les aclaró la pelirroja.

 _¿Así que no estaba de acuerdo con la cita?_ Pensó Lucy

– Pero estoy segura de que lo escuché decir que no era un castigo en lo absoluto, – agregó Erza.

 _Tal vez sí estaba de acuerdo._ Lucy siguió haciendo conjeturas en su cabeza como si fuera parte de la conversación.

– De cualquier manera, ¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Juvia.

Erza se miró las manos. – Actuar como si nunca hubiera sucedido, supongo. Me arrojé a él y me rechazó, no hay nada que pueda hacer. –

Y era por esto que Levy no le decía nada a Gajeel, por miedo al rechazo.

Lucy tuvo suficiente de escuchar a sus viejas amigas así que dirigió su atención de nuevo a Wendy y observó que estaba ojeando las páginas de un libro.

– ¿No puedes leer? – le preguntó.

Wendy sacudió la cabeza. – Puedo hacerlo, pero algunas de estas palabras no las he aprendido todavía. –

Wendy huyó de su casa por lo que debía estar faltando a la escuela _. Maldita sea_ , esta niña era demasiado problema. Lucy se sentó junto a ella y agarró el libro que tenía en sus manos.

– Está bien, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la primera página.

* * *

– Lucy, no te vi durante el receso. – dijo Natsu sentado a su lado en el quinto período.

 _Eso es porque estaba escondida en la biblioteca,_ Lucy pensó mientras colocaba su cabeza sobre el escritorio.

– Mi hermanita Lucy está cansada. Ella tuvo que enseñarme hoy. – Wendy dijo a su _hermanito_.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Natsu sorprendido.

– Sí, – dijo alegre la niña.

Lucy ignoraba su conversación. El único pensamiento en su mente era encontrar a Jellal después de la escuela. Pero, ¿por qué? Ella no tenía idea.

* * *

– ¿El casillero de Jellal? Está en el lado oeste de la escuela, ¿por qué quieres saber? – preguntó Bora.

– No te preocupes... Bora pregunta rápida, ¿tú y Jellal son una pareja gay? – preguntó Lucy.

– ¡¿QUÉ CHIGADOS DICES?! – Bora gritó, despertando a Wendy de su sueño.

– Entonces, ¿no es cierto? – Lucy preguntó dudosa.

– ¡JODER NO! – Bora sonrió.

– Bueno, ese es el rumor que ha estado circulando. – dijo Lucy bromeando con su amigo.

– ¡Dime quién lo empezó! ¡Voy a poner fin a esto ahora mismo! Ayúdame ahora Lucy, bésame. –dijo frunciendo los labios.

– Nos estamos saliendo del tema, el casillero de Jellal. –

– ¡Nop! Primero quiero un beso a cambio. –

– Muy bien, espera. – Dijo levantándose de su asiento – ¡Todo el mundo, atención! ¡Por favor sean testigos de lo que está por suceder! – Lucy anunció a la clase.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que tenía la atención de todos, se inclinó hacia Bora.

– Cierra los ojos. – le pidió en tono sugerente.

Bora sonrió y obedeció.

Lucy también sonrió dando un paso atrás y levantando su pie. Estaba tan feliz de llevar botas hoy y pisoteó directo en los labios de Bora lo más fuerte que pudo. El aula estalló en risas mientras el maestro les gritaba amenazando con sacarlos. Lucy y Wendy se limitaron a reír mientras miraban la huella de bota en la cara de Bora. Sí hubo beso, pero a los pies de Lucy.

* * *

– ¡Jellal! – Natsu gritó llamando al chico de pelo azul.

El susodicho cerró su casillero y vio a todos sus amigos caminando hacia él, pasó saliva algo nervioso, incluida Erza. Su mente pensó en lo que había sucedido la noche del viernes. No había tenido intención de rechazarla, es sólo que le recordó a la niña. Ella estaba tan dispuesta esa noche y él también, pero el recuerdo de sus malas sus acciones lo detuvieron.

No sabía por qué, pero en algún momento de su cita, algo le avivó los recuerdos. Jellal estaba bastante seguro de que lo tenía todo bajo llave al igual que Bora, pero todo regresó de repente. Debido a sus acciones se perdió la oportunidad de besar finalmente a su amor. Oh, bueno, quizás una vez que se olvidara por completo de todo esto, finalmente sería capaz de salir con su ángel escarlata.

– Hola chicos, – saludó.

– Oye, todos queremos ir al boliche... – Natsu dejó la frase a medias al mirar detrás de Jellal.

Ahí estaba Lucy de pie en medio del pasillo con Wendy a su lado. _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_ Eso parecía estar en la mente de todos a excepción de Jellal que no se había dado la vuelta todavía. _¿Está aquí por mí?_ Natsu pensó para sí mismo. Tal vez ella iría con ellos si él la invitaba. Entonces, sólo tal vez así podría aprender más acerca de la nueva Lucy. Justo antes de Natsu pudiera preguntarle, Lucy habló.

– Rajón* – Lucy llamó.

¿Rajón? ¿De quién era el nombre de "Rajón"? Jellal se congeló recordando su apodo. Se volvió y vio a Lucy mirándolo fijamente. Ella levantó un dedo y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Digamos que todo el mundo estaba conmocionado.

¿Por qué demonios Lucy quería hablar con Jellal?

La mente de Erza estaba fuera de toda proporción _. ¿Es ella la razón por la que me rechazó?_ _¿Porque está con Lucy?_ Erza pensó para sí misma.

– Ya vuelvo – Jellal dijo acercándose a la chica rubia.

Lucy se inclinó y le dijo a Wendy que pasara el rato con el grupo de Natsu. Wendy sonrió y corrió hacia ellos, aunque se ralentizó cuando se acercó a Jellal y esperó a que pasara junto a ella antes de correr con su hermanito.

– ¡Hermanito! – Wendy gritó abrazando las piernas de Natsu.

Sin embargo Natsu todavía estaba paralizado por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Por qué Lucy deseaba hablar con Jellal?

– ¿Hermanito Natsu? – Wendy volvió a llamar.

Natsu regresó a sus cabales y le sonrió a la niña. – Hola Wendy – dijo dándole golpecitos en la cabeza y recordó que la última vez ella había llorado al ver la cara de Gajeel. Rápidamente trató de cubrir el rostro del feo chico, o eso pensaba él.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Dragneel – Gajeel gritó.

– Trato de cubrir tu fea cara para que Wendy no vaya a llorar. – le respondió como si fuera muy normal.

El grupo se rio, todo el mundo menos Erza que todavía estaba mirando al amor de su vida y a antigua su mejor amiga.

– Eres muy divertido hermanito Natsu. – dijo Wendy soltando varias carcajadas y luego le dio un buen vistazo a Gajeel.

 _Oh no, aquí vienen las lágrimas._

– ¡Wow! ¡Te pareces un poco a mi hermanita! – dijo e intentó acercar a sus manos a la cara de Gajeel. – ¿Puedo tocar? – preguntó.

Primero el grupo de amigos se sorprendió cuando no lloró al verle la cara como la última vez. Después se rieron. Levy cargó a la niña y la sostuvo frente a Gajeel para que pudiera tocar sus muchas perforaciones.

– ¿Me llamaste? – preguntó Jellal.

Lucy se quedó mirando al chico. Jellal no sabía por qué, pero comenzó a preocuparse.

– ¿Estás ocupado? – preguntó ella.

Jellal se volvió para mirar a sus amigos, todos estaban ocupados con Wendy.

– Sí, estoy bastante seguro de que iban a invitarme a salir antes de que llegaras. –

– ¿Puedes no ir? –

Jellal sabía que debía ir, ya que eran sus amigos y todo eso, pero se acordó de Erza. Él la había rechazado directamente, ella no querría hablar con él. Él quiso explicarle pero ella no lo entendería a menos que él le contara todo y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Era necesario un plan para hacer las paces con ella antes de que las cosas se pusieran muy incómodas. ¡¿Qué mejor manera de evitar a su amor que irse con la mejor amiga de ella**?!

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Jellal.

Él sólo quería asegurarse de que no lo llevara a un bar o una casa de drogas o algo por el estilo. Jellal era un hombre diferente ahora, él ya había dejado eso atrás.

– Sólo quiero hablar, después podrás reunirte de nuevo con tus amigos. – le aclaró Lucy.

– ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Jellal.

 _Vale la pena el intento,_ pensó, pero la mirada que Lucy le dio, probó que estaba equivocado.

– Está bien, pero... – Jellal dijo mirando de vuelta a sus amigos. Realmente no podía deshacerse de ellos ¿o sí?

Lucy captó su conflicto.

– Voy a dejar que les expliques, ¿tienes teléfono? – preguntó la rubia.

Jellal asintió y sacó su celular. Lucy lo cogió e ingresó su número.

– Sólo llámame cuando estés listo, no quieres que tus amigos tengan un ataque al corazón ahora ¿o sí? ¡NIÑA! – Lucy bromeó y luego gritó.

Wendy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la miró como todos los demás.

– Me voy, – dijo Lucy lanzando de vuelta a Jellal su teléfono y él lo atrapó justo cuando ella empezó a alejarse.

– Adiós. – se despidió Wendy y corrió hacia su protectora, olvidándose completamente de Jellal al pasar a lado.

Jellal sabía que le esperaba un infierno con sus amigos. Tal vez debió haberse ido con Lucy... nah, tomó la decisión correcta, las cosas no serían raras entre él y sus amigos, especialmente con Erza. La cosa es que cuando llegó allí, las cosas eran definitivamente incómodas.

Erza fue la primera en preguntar. – Entonces, ¿para qué te quería Lucy? –

Sus ojos. Jellal solía ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos todo el día y no sentir nada más que dicha absoluta, pero ahora él sólo era capaz de ver sus propias malas acciones en ellos. Necesitaba un escape. Se los recompensaría más tarde, él tenía que salir. ¡AHORA!

– Quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo, lo siento chicos pero luego les repongo la salida, nos vemos–dijo despidiéndose con la mano y luego corrió tratando de alcanzar a Lucy.

 _¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_ Lisanna estaba furiosa. Cómo se atrevía Lucy a regresar de la nada y hacer que sus amigos actuaran de esta manera. Ella solita ya había arruinado su relación con Natsu, asustado a Levy, casi hizo que Gray tuviera un ataque al corazón, consiguió que Gajeel fumara de nuevo y ahora venía y arruinaba la casi relación de Erza con Jellal. Sabía que Lucy significaba malas noticias desde el momento en que supo que estaba de regreso. Una vez más Lisanna deseaba que sus amigos la hubieran escuchado.

Levy sintió el cambio en el estado de ánimo de Erza y fue a consolar a su amiga.

– Probablemente tenía una pregunta acerca de una tarea o algo – la peli-azul trató de cubrir a su amiga.

– Jellal no tiene ninguna clase con ella – aclaró Erza.

– Probablemente no sea nada, ellos no están juntos Erza, ni siquiera te molestes en preocuparte por ello – Lisanna dijo tratando de ayudar a Levy en consolar a su amiga.

– Entonces, ¿por qué le dio su número? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Nadie tenía una respuesta; pero Natsu sabía una cosa, iba a patear el trasero de Jellal justo después de que Erza lo hiciera. ¡Él no tenía el número de Lucy pero ella se lo dio a Jellal como si nada! ¡Ella apenas lo había conocido! ¡Lucy conocía a Natsu de prácticamente toda su vida! Él se merecía su número.

– ¿Así que todavía iremos a los bolos o qué? – Gajeel preguntó, completamente ajeno al estado de ánimo que había rodeado a sus amigos.

– Sí, vamos. – Gray dijo agarrando el cuello de Natsu y lo arrastró con él mientras que Levy y Lisanna encaminaron a Erza con ellas.

* * *

– Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó Jellal.

Estaba caminando por la calle con Lucy y Wendy. Por supuesto Wendy estaba al otro lado de Lucy y muy lejos de él.

¿De qué iban a hablar? ¡Honestamente ni siquiera Lucy sabía por qué quería hablar con él! Ella escuchó lo que sus viejas amigas estaban diciendo en la biblioteca y acababa de invitar a Jellal a salir sin ninguna razón.

Wendy comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones y Lucy se volvió y la miró.

– Helado – dijo Wendy señalando.

Los ojos castaños siguieron el dedo de la niña y vieron que señalaban una heladería. _¿Por qué no?_ Pensó encogiéndose de hombros. Asintió y siguió a la niña con Jellal detrás de ellas. Wendy se acercó al empleado y ordenó su helado.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Lucy preguntó a Jellal.

Jellal se quedó mirando a la rubia.

– ¿Qué, no quieres helado? – dijo irritada por su silencio.

– Fresa –

– Oye niña, pide uno de fresa y uno de menta con chispas de chocolate. –

Wendy asintió y ordenó las golosinas. Lucy caminó y se sentó en una mesa en la parte de atrás.

– ¿Está bien que ella esté ahí sola? – preguntó Jellal.

– Ella tiene dinero – respondió la rubia sin darle importancia mientras tomaba asiento.

Jellal también se sentó y se limitó a esperar en silencio a que Wendy regresara con los helados. Pronto llegó y colocó las copas sobre la mesa y luego tomó asiento junto a Lucy, que le deslizó su copa a Jellal mientras comía una cucharada del suyo. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos.

– Sé que no me invitaste aquí sólo para tomar un helado conmigo. – Jellal dijo cuándo empezó a odiar el silencio.

Era ahora o nunca. Lucy empezaría con el plan A. – Sal conmigo. –

Jellal perdió la compostura una vez más el día de hoy. Se quedó con la boca abierta, haciendo que la cuchara se le resbalara y cayera sobre la mesa. Se recuperó más rápido que la última vez y miró a la chica. Era una simple pregunta, así que en lugar de preguntarle por sus razones, Jellal pensó que merecía una respuesta simple.

– No. –

– ¿Por qué? –

– Yo no te quiero. – Jellal respondió simplemente.

– ¿Así que tu no sales con alguien sólo por su cara bonita? – preguntó Lucy.

Jellal miró a la chica y negó con la cabeza.

Eso estaba bien, Lucy había descubierto una cosa, ahora las demás.

– ¿Eres gay? –

– No, – respondió lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

 _No es gay y no sale con las chicas sólo por su aspecto_. Lucy no veía el problema.

– ¿Tienes novia? – continuó.

Jellal se quedó mirando su helado. Vio una fresa en su helado y pensó en el pelo escarlata de Erza. Él ahora tendría una novia si no hubiera echado a perder las cosas.

– No – respondió tras una breve pausa.

Lucy decidió en ese momento que este plan era una verdadera mierda y lo mejor era preguntarle directamente. – Están empezando a pensar que eres gay. –

Jellal la miró dudoso.

– Tus amigos. – le aclaró ella.

– ¿Por qué? –

– Porque escucharon que rechazaste a Erza. ¿Y eso por qué fue por cierto? – preguntó Lucy ya sin rodeos.

Él sabía que Erza no iba a mantener ese incidente entre ellos dos pero, ¿de verdad? ¡¿Piensan que es gay?! Jellal miró su helado y luego a Lucy _._

 _¿Y por qué a ella siquiera le importa de todos modos? ¿Es por eso que me invito a salir? Espera un segundo, ¡¿a ella en realidad le importa?!_ Jellal pensó que esto era una mejora en su plan para ayudar a Lucy. Tendría que hacer el sacrificio y decirle la verdad si quería que ella sintiera que podía confiar en él, al menos no toda la verdad.

– Tengo _problemas_. – respondió.

– Me gustaría beber por eso, pero por desgracia sólo tenemos helado. – dijo Lucy comiendo otra cucharada de su postre. – Me he dado cuenta que ella te gusta y por cierto la oí hablar de ti, el sentimiento es mutuo. – añadió.

Jellal estaba feliz de escuchar eso, pero aun así.

– ¿Por qué te importa? – quiso saber Jellal.

– No es así. Personalmente me importa una mierda lo que hagas en tu vida o lo que hagas con ella. Simplemente me molesta ver a un hombre jugar con las emociones de una mujer. – contestó y luego golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa. – Así que será mejor que pongas tus prioridades en orden. Si te gusta la chica sal con ella, si no entonces dile que se vaya a la mierda. Cualesquiera que sean tus problemas supéralos; eso o resuélvelos rápidamente o bien deja las cosas claras con la chica. No sólo la dejes colgando a la deriva. Sé un jodido hombre o ya verás. _–_

– ¿O ya veré qué? – Jellal cuestionó.

– O de lo contrario no creo que quiera ser tu amiga. – dijo Lucy y con eso se levantó y se fue.

– Idiota – Wendy dijo al "asesino" de sus padres y corrió detrás de Lucy.

Wendy no sabía de dónde sacó que el valor para decirlo, pero entendía lo suficiente como para saber que el tipo le estaba haciendo daño a Erza. Eso a Wendy no le gustó en lo absoluto. Tal vez él iba a matar a Erza como a los demás. Wendy miró a Lucy y sabía que si eso fuera a suceder, su ángel guardián estaría allí para protegerlos.

Jellal sólo se quedó ahí sentado con 3 tazas de helado en la mesa. Esa chica tenía razón, en realidad era un idiota. A pesar de que le molestó que Lucy también tuviera razón sobre él, necesitaba poner las cosas claras con Erza o simplemente olvidarse de ella. Erza, ella no se merecía esto. Ella era su único amor, él la amaba, pero... cada vez que la veía Jellal recordaba los ojos de esa niña*. Jellal no podía salir con Erza por la culpa que sentía por esa niña.

Pero aun así, Erza merecía saberlo. Jellal sonrió a su resolución. Le diría a su amor y esperaba que ella lo entendiera. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número.

– Oye, ¿dónde están?... bien, voy en camino. –

* * *

– ¡Jellal! ¡Llegaste! – Natsu gritó una vez que vio a su amigo caminar en su dirección.

Jellal sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

– ¿Dónde está Erza? – preguntó en cuanto estuvo cerca.

– En el baño, debe volver pronto pero... – respondió Levy pero Jellal no se quedó a escuchar el final.

Se dirigió a los baños y se apoyó contra la pared esperando.

Erza se estudió en el espejo. Ella se consideraba bonita, al igual que una gran cantidad de personas, pero ¿por qué Jellal no? A mucha gente le gustaría salir con ella, pero ¿por qué Jellal no? ¿La consideraba fea? ¿Debido a su fuerza?

Recordó como Jellal se fue con Lucy. Tal vez él se negó a besarla porque tenía sentimientos por Lucy. Sonrió con tristeza, sus dos mejores amigos juntos. Sacudió la cabeza, se lavó la cara en el lavabo y luego la secó con una toalla de papel.

Sus amigos se debían de estar preguntando por qué estaba tardando, mejor salir antes de que comenzaran a buscarla. Ni en un millón de años Erza se hubiera imaginado que Jellal la estaría esperando fuera del baño.

– ¿Jellal? – preguntó sorprendida.

Jellal la miró y sonrió.

– Hola Erza – saludó.

– H-hola ¿qué haces aquí? –

Jellal tomó una respiración profunda. Vino todo el camino hasta aquí por una razón, y esa razón era Scarlet.

– Lo siento mucho por lo de la otra noche. Quiero decir, también quería besarte, pero no pude. Me gustas Erza, mucho. Más de lo que un amigo debería, pero algo está pasando en mi vida ahora y hasta que lo resuelva no puedo estar contigo. Siento tener que preguntarte esto pero, ¿podrías esperar por mí? Quiero estar contigo Erza – Jellal soltó todo lo que tenía dentro.

Los ojos de Erza se abrieron al máximo. Le gustaba a Jellal... Jellal quería besarla. Se pellizcó para saber que no estaba soñando. Jellal la eligió sobre Lucy, quería estar con ella. Ella esperaría, esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos por estar con Jellal.

– Sí Jellal, aunque me gustaría poder ayudarte. Espero que resuelvas tu _problema_ pronto. –

Jellal sonrió a la chica. Él arreglaría su _problema_ , porque ahora tenía algo por lo que superar todo y olvidar lo sucedido. Erza lo esperaría y Jellal haría cualquier cosa para estar con ella.

Le dio un abrazo a la pelirroja que se relajó contra él y le devolvió el gesto. Quiso besar su mejilla, pero decidió no hacerlo.

– Puedes darle las gracias a Lucy por hacerme ver el error en mi actuar. –

– ¿Lucy? –

– Sí, la razón por la que me invitó a salir fue para darme un sermón acerca de jugar con tus sentimientos. Ella todavía se preocupa por ti. –

Bueno, tal vez él estaba mintiendo un poco. Tal vez eso no fue exactamente lo que dijo, pero no importaba porque Erza era feliz.

– Ella se preocupa por mí. – dijo Erza esperanzada. Este tenía que ser el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

* Rajón: No lo había usado antes pero es como Lucy suele llamar a Jellal por dejar el cigarro, el término en inglés es _quitter_ , se traduce literal como cobarde o exfumador, pero ninguno me gustó y rajón fue otra alternativa, no me gusta cómo suena, pero creo que en esta Lucy está bien.

* Sé que es raro esto de que recuerde los ojos de la _niña_ , y no se dé cuenta que esa niña es Wendy; no entiendo a la autora muy bien con esto, pero imaginemos que no vio bien a Wendy esa noche, si recuerdan, cuando la vio la primera vez se le hizo conocida, pero no recuerda de dónde.

**Personalmente creo que es lo más estúpido que uno puede hacer, pero que se le va a hacer.

* * *

¿Qué tal Lucy y su "no me importan esos tipos"? Nadie le cree, jejeje. Y bueno pobre Lisanna, creo que tiene la mente demasiado viciada contra Lucy, pero ya le caera el 20, de una forma no muy feliz pero ya lo vera, después de todo ella tiene problemas en aceptar lo obvio.

Cuídense

PS: Notaron que algunas veces la palabra _problemas_ la escribí en cursiva? Es porque en inglés dice Issues, jejeje.


	11. Chapter 10

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

Tres días de fin de semana... escuela... tres días de fin de semana... escuela. Lucy miró a Wendy. Mañana en la escuela mañana tendría que vigilarla. Pero si mañana se saltaba las clases podría dejarla al cuidado de la señora Supetto y tener una fiesta de 3 días... ¡tres días de fin de semana ganó! Sacó su celular y llamó a una vieja amiga.

– ¿Hey Cana? Soy Lucy, voy a ir mañana y me quedaré por unos días... cool hasta pronto – dijo y colgó.

Wendy comenzó a tirar de sus pantalones. – ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó.

– Oh ho ho ho, no vamos a ninguna parte. Voy a visitar a una amiga y tú te quedarás con la estimada señora Supetto –

Wendy puso cara triste.

– ¿No te acuerdas que eso no funciona conmigo? –

– Pero... pero... pero... – Wendy tartamudeó y entonces comenzó a llorar. La gente alrededor de ellas se detuvo a mirarlas.

Lucy necesitaba comprar tapones para los oídos, eso o algo para bloquear el llanto. A pesar de que la cara triste o la cara del de perrito no funcionaban con ella, su llanto siempre lo hacía.

– ¡Joder! ¡Uno de estos días niña, esa mierda no va a funcionar nunca más! – le gritó.

Wendy dejó de llorar y sonrió.

– Todavía no vas a venir conmigo – aclaró y Wendy estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. – Pero voy a volver el domingo y vamos a hacer lo que quieras – se apresuró a decir.

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionada.

– ¡Menos ir a la Tierra del Pudín! – dijo dando un zapatazo

– ¡AW! ¡Hermanita! –

* * *

– ¿Señorita Heartfilia? Ausente – Freed dijo pasando lista.

Bora sacó su teléfono y la llamó a su número.

– _¿QUÉ?_ – Lucy gritó al descolgar el teléfono.

Bora se sorprendió de que lo cogiera al primer timbre. – Sólo compruebo si estás viva, adiós –

– _No, espera, Cana va a tener un reven, ven después de la escuela_ – Lucy bostezó por teléfono.

– Está bien, estaré allí. Bye – y finalmente colgó.

Hoy Gray notó a su rival rechinando los dientes. – Al menos está viva – le dijo.

– Sí – concordó Natsu pero aún odiaba el hecho de que Bora hablara con Lucy y él no.

* * *

* Bip, Bip, Bip *

Lucy levantó la cabeza de la almohada y se quedó mirando el reloj de alarma. ¿Dónde había quedado su fin de semana de tres días? Golpeando su puño se levantó de la cama y se rascó la espalda. ¿Por qué estaba tan cansada? Oh, ya recordaba, después de salir de fiesta con sus amigos durante dos días seguidos, llegó a su casa y encontró a Wendy hiperactiva así que tuvo que sacarla a pasear durante todo el día. Miró por la ventana y observó el sol.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo, gracias a Dios no tendría que hacerlo sobria. Se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño y abrió su botiquín. Agarró una botella llena de pastillas azules y rosas, Bora se las había dado el viernes cuando se reunió con ellos en la casa de Cana. Esta no era la primera vez que tomaba una píldora sin saber lo que hacía. Desenroscó la tapa y se tragó dos. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta que se activaran.

* * *

Todo estaba en silencio en la clase del señor Freed. Había ordenado a sus estudiantes abrir sus libros y estaba a punto de empezar su lección hasta cuando la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba la única persona a la que nunca quería volver a ver, Lucy Heartfilia.

– Espero que hoy no vaya a fumar de nuevo señorita Heartfilia –

Lucy le sonrió e hizo un gesto para que Wendy se acercara. – Paquete – le dijo.

La niña buscó en su bolso y sacó los palos felices de Lucy que agarró el paquete y los golpeó en la mesa de Freed.

– Por seguridad. – le dijo y se fue tropezado hacia su asiento. No entendía por qué le era tan difícil caminar de repente, tal vez alguien estaba tratando de hacerla tropezar. De todas formas logró llegar a su asiento sin caer. Wendy también se sentó tratando de no reírse de su protectora.

Freed cogió los cigarros de su escritorio y los tiró hacia el cubo de la basura pero falló y el paquete cayó al suelo. _Oh, bueno voy a recogerlo más tarde,_ pensó mientras se daba la vuelta e iba directo a escribir la agenda del día en el pizarrón.

– Psst, ¿Lucy qué está mal contigo? – Bora susurró a su descabellada amiga.

– ¡No te hagas el tonto Bora! ¡Hoy me salvaste la vida con esas píldoras de la felicidad. – le dijo antes de soltarse a reír.

 _¿Píldoras de la felicidad? ¡Oh, mierda!_

– ¡¿Lucy cuántas tomaste?! –

– Sólo dos – Lucy dijo levantando tres dedos y los miró – esto no está bien – murmuró e hizo un puchero.

– ¡Se supone que únicamente debes tomar 1 y eso es cada 12 horas! – exclamó el peli-azul.

Ya que, Lucy estaba acostumbrada a tomar píldoras, tal vez tomar dos no la mataría. Bora sonrió para sí. Si una pastilla te hacía reír mucho y seguramente dos te debían de poner realmente chiflado. No podía esperar a ver lo que sucedería en este período.

– ¡Pero hombre, Bora tengo que decirte que eres divertido! – soltó la rubia antes de empezar a carcajearse.

 _Chico, esto iba a ser divertido_.

– ¡Heartfilia! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! – Freed gritó.

– Nada – y volvió a reír.

– ¿Le importaría leer la página 47 en voz alta entonces? –

– ¡Por supuesto! – Lucy dijo emocionada y luego miró hacia su escritorio.

Estaba vacío. Miró a la mesa de Bora. Él tenía un libro.

– Psst, Bora ¿podrías prestarme tu libro? – intentó susurrar.

Bora disimuló una risa y se lo dio. Ella miró el libro y leyó desde la línea superior.

– "¡¿Por qué?! ¡Dime por qué tengo que ir!" gritó el príncipe Tokino, "Debido a que el príncipe eres tú… – Lucy dejó de leer y soltó una carcajada.

– Heartfilia – Freed empezó a modo de advertencia.

– "Debido a que el príncipe eres tú… – Lucy se detuvo y volvió a reírse.

– ¡Señorita Heartfilia dígame qué es tan gracioso! – Freed gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

– ¡Se llama Tocino! – Lucy gritó y continuó riendo en voz alta. Algunos de los estudiantes se rieron con ella, no porque fuera divertido, sino por la cara del señor Freed que se puso roja.

– ¡FUERA! ¡A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! –

Ella dejó caer el libro al suelo y se echó a reír de camino al escritorio. Wendy la siguió en silencio por detrás.

– ¿No se supone que debe darme un pase o algo? – preguntó a su maestro.

– Eso nunca la ha detenido antes, pero está bien –

Cuando terminó de escribir le entregó el papel y Lucy le sonrió burlona mientras hacia una bola con el pase. A continuación, lanzó el papel al bote de basura, sin romper el contacto visual con Freed.

– Canasta – se burló la rubia cuando la pelota cayó dentro del bote de basura.

Era extraño cómo, a pesar de estar tan fuera de sí debido a sus píldoras de la felicidad, todavía tenía la mente centrada como para avergonzar a su maestro.

– Wendy agarrar mis palos felices – dijo mientras salía de la clase.

Wendy hizo lo que le dijo y corrió para darle alcance a su Hermanita.

– ¡Que tenga buen día profesor! –

* * *

Las píldoras de la felicidad de Lucy fueron desapareciendo de su sistema más pronto de lo pensado, pues apenas era la hora de tutoría, así que tomó asiento con la cabeza hacia abajo. Se sentía horrible, Lucy estaba segura de que los efectos secundarios de estas pastillas incluían "un jodido dolor de cabeza".

– ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Gajeel se quejó mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella.

Ella no le respondió; Wendy por otro lado se levantó y empezó a tocar las perforaciones de Gajeel nuevamente. Él estaba a punto de gritarle a la niña diciéndole que se fuera a la mierda cuando...

– Deja que lo haga o de lo contrario voy a decirle a Levy – Lucy murmuró.

Gajeel no pudo hacer nada más que lanzarle una mirada asesina a la rubia mientras la niña jugueteaba con su rostro. Luego estudió Lucy. Por lo general durante tutoría, cuando se presentaba, Lucy siempre terminaba discutiendo con el maestro, pero esta vez tenía la cabeza gacha. Un momento... ¿de nuevo tenía resaca?

– ¿No estás borracha verdad? – le dijo con una sonrisa adornando sus labios.

– Si quieres saberlo, tomé algunas pastillas de la felicidad esta mañana y los efectos secundarios empiezan a aparecer. – murmuró Lucy.

Gajeel dejó escapar una carcajada y Wendy salto hacia atrás del susto, decidiendo que había tenido suficiente de picotear la nariz de Gajeel por lo que regresó a su asiento y sacó su libro.

Gajeel no podía concebir a esta chica; Lucy era muy divertida y esta situación era hilarante. Recordaba aquellos días en que aceptaba pastillas al azar de la gente, incluso podrían haber sido las mismas pastillas que ella había tomado. A su parecer esta chica caía en su lado amable, tal vez valía la pena ser su amigo.

– ¿Tomaste desayuno hoy? Probablemente sea por eso, ve a comer algo durante el primer receso. – dijo tratando de darle un consejo de amigo.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Lucy sentía un poco de hambre... bien tal vez mucho más que sólo un poco. Estúpida de ella por no desayunar esta mañana, sólo si su muy Querido Papito no hubiera estado allí. Ahora se veía forzada a comprar 20 barras de chocolate para llenar su apetito.

Tutoría terminó temprano y salió de clase con Wendy y Gajeel siguiéndola. Ya que iban en la misma dirección, Gajeel decidió caminar con ella, pero cuando vio a todos sus amigos de pie fuera de un salón de clases decidió botarla por ellos. Se acercó y se puso al lado de su enana.

– Hola Gajeel – Levy lo recibió.

Gajeel soltó algo parecido a un gruñido en respuesta.

– Chicos lamento la espera. – dijo Erza saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando Erza se percató de que su amiga rubia estaba a punto de pasar por delante de ellos, corrió y se paró frente a ella mientras sus amigos observaban desde el fondo. Toda la semana anterior intentó hablar con ella pero siempre se le escabullía de una forma u otra.

Lucy se quedó allí sin ser capaz de seguir avanzando ya que algo estaba en su camino.

– Hola Lucy – la saludó Erza.

Wendy sonrió y saludó a la hermosa pelirroja que le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo para luego regresar su atención de nuevo a Lucy.

– Quería darte las gracias, pero no viniste el viernes y no tuve oportunidad los días anteriores, pero ahora estás aquí, así que sólo quería decir gracias, Lucy – balbuceó.

Lucy no entendía. Todo lo que estaba escuchando era bla, bla, bla, Lucy. Tal vez si hacía un gesto de asentimiento Erza saldría de su camino y podría seguir con su camino.

Gajeel estaba que se moría de la risa por la escena frente a él. Se trasladó junto a Jellal y le susurró – Ella está hasta arriba. –

Jellal esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse con él. Juvia también entendió la broma y soltó algunas risitas, pero sus demás amigos los miraban confusos. Jellal decidió que era hora de ayudar a su amor.

– Erza, ahora no es el mejor momento para expresar tu agradecimiento a Lucy. Vamos, es la hora del almuerzo y ya sabes cómo se pone Natsu si no consigue alimento. – dijo agarrándola de los hombros y sacándola fuera del camino de Lucy, que empezó a caminar de nuevo ahora que no había nada en su camino.

– Hola Lucy – Natsu saludó mientras pasaba junto a él.

Ignorado.

Jellal sonrió. – Hey Lucy – dijo.

Lucy levantó la mano derecha hacia arriba y la agitó en su dirección.

La sonrisa burlona de Jellal se ensanchó aún más y Natsu se quedó sin habla.

– ¡Por qué a ella le gustas más! – se quejó el peli-rosa.

Jellal solamente sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba hacia el área del almuerzo. Cuando llegaron se quedaron en shock al ver la larga línea de espera en la máquina expendedora. Sus ojos la siguieron preguntándose por qué era tan larga y descubrieron que la razón no era otra más que su amiga rubia.

La estúpida máquina no aceptaba billetes de 20 así que Lucy estaba poniendo dólar tras dólar hasta que alcanzó un total de 25, después presionó el botón de su barra de chocolate favorita 11 veces antes de que se terminaran. Después tuvo que escoger otras 9 barras de caramelo.

Wendy estaba agachada tratando de guardar todas las barras que cupieran en su bolso: sólo 7, así que se vieron obligadas a cargar el resto entre ambas. Aunque a Lucy parecía no importarle mucho siempre y cuando tuviera su alimento. Abrió la primera barra y le dio un buen mordisco.

Gajeel no pudo evitar carcajearse hasta las lágrimas mientras la veía salir de la zona del almuerzo en compañía de su mocosa. Sin duda, no le importaría hacerse su amigo.

* * *

– De acuerdo estudiantes, hoy tenemos un examen rápido. – anunció la señora Karen durante el cuarto periodo de clases.

 _Oh, mierda._ Juvia se había olvidado por completo de eso. Había salido con Gray y sus amigos a última hora el fin de semana y no tuvo tiempo para estudiar. ¡¿Qué iba a pasar?! Ella quería graduarse con Gray, así que no podía fallar esta prueba.

Lucy le dio un vistazo y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal con ella hoy. No se mostraba tan fría como solía hacer, tal vez fuera por la prueba. Lucy se sentía mejor ahora que había comido algo, así que probablemente podía hacerlo ella sola.

– No preocupes. Como no vine el viernes lo haré por las dos. – dijo agarrando la hoja que la profesora les pasó.

Lucy comenzó a explorar el papel y Juvia nunca había estado más feliz de tenerla aquí en este momento. Lucy terminó la prueba con minutos de sobra y descansó la cabeza durante el resto del período de clase. Muy pronto sonó la campana y la clase había terminado.

– Muy bien dejen sus exámenes en mi escritorio –

Lucy salió del aula sabiendo que Juvia lo entregaría por ellas.

– ¡Hermanita! – gritó Wendy.

Dejó de caminar y miró a la niña que saltaba de un pie a otro.

– Necesito ir al baño –

Lucy suspiró y cambió de dirección hacia el baño de chicas, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención: tres personas, una de ellas con pelo azul _. ¿Cuántas personas tenían cabello azul en esta escuela? No muchas,_ pensó Lucy.

– Vamos Hermanita – la apremió Wendy.

Siguió caminando pero no consiguió dar más de tres pasos antes de cambiar de dirección para salir del edificio. Giró a la derecha y siguió caminando hasta que estuvo en el lado opuesto de la escuela. Se dio cuenta de lo vacío que era este lugar y lo mejor era que estaba lleno de árboles. _Este es el lugar perfecto para saltarse clases,_ pensó.

Se imaginó a sí misma descansando bajo uno de los árboles, mientras que Wendy jugaba en las ramas. Seguro, el tejado era un lugar agradable pero era muy caliente. Así que ahora tenía dos lugares a los que escabullirse.

– ¡AYUDA! – alguien gritó.

Lucy volvió la cabeza hacia esa dirección y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Se asomó por el costado del edificio y vio a Levy con otros dos chicos. Vaya si Gajeel iba a estar molesto. Lucy no podía esperar para decirle lo que vio y esperaba que su reacción fuera hilarante. No sólo estaba con un chico, sino dos. Lucy esperaba verlo cambiar de colores.

– ¡Lucy, tengo que ir al baño! – Wendy lloriqueó.

– Está bien – dijo apartándose del lugar dónde vio a Levy que se veía un poco ocupada en este momento.

– ¡Por favor! ¡Quien sea! ¡Ayúdenme! – Levy gritó.

Lucy se detuvo.

– Sigue gritando al fin y al cabo nadie puede oírte – Rusty dijo y se burló.

– Ahora, ¿quién va primero? Hmm – su amigo Racer dijo mirando a la chica.

– Hola chicos – dijo Lucy saliendo hacia el claro en compañía de Wendy.

Todos se congelaron en su sitio y giraron a mirarla.

– Lucy – Levy susurró.

– Y yo que pensaba que teníamos algo especial chicos – dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

Racer y Rusty se miraron entre sí y luego a ella.

– ¿Por qué no dejamos que la enana cuide a mi niña y tenemos un poco de diversión? – ronroneó.

Ellos no tuvieron que pensar dos veces acerca de su decisión. Racer rápidamente jaló a Levy hacia él y luego la empujó hacia Lucy. Levy se enderezó alejándose de su amiga y empezó a tirar de su brazo.

– Vamos, vamos, de prisa antes de que nos atrapen. – Apremió la peli-azul.

Lucy tiró de su brazo para separarlo de Levy. – ¿No me oíste? Cuida a la mocosa y lárguense de aquí. No me gusta compartir, pero por ti haré una excepción – dijo Lucy y sonrió.

Levy no quería quedarse, pero tampoco quería dejar Lucy sola con esos tipos. Tomando su decisión, agarró la mano de Wendy y salió corriendo de allí. Iría a buscar ayuda, traería a Gajeel y a los demás. Esperaba que nada malo le pasara a Lucy mientras ella los traía.

* * *

Ahora que su niña se había ido, Lucy volvió a mirar a sus dos juguetes y sonrió seductoramente.

– Nombres por favor –

– Soy Sawyer, pero todos me dicen Racer. – dijo el de peinado de mohicano con mechones amarillos y lentes de sol, tenía una nariz bastante puntiaguda y larga.

– Rusty Rose. – dijo el otro sujeto de cabello gris y lentes sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

 _¿Realmente esto les estaba sucediendo a ellos?_

– Lucy. Ahora vamos a ver, Ra va antes de Ru así que supongo que Racer va primero. Pero siéntete libre de mirar Rusty. – Lucy dijo acercándose a Racer y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del su cuello. – Cierra los ojos – le susurró.

Sawyer lo hizo felizmente y Lucy le sonrió. Movió lentamente sus manos hasta los hombros y lo agarró con fuerza. Entonces levantó la rodilla y golpeó con toda su fuerza directo en las "joyas" de Racer, que dejó escapar un chillido de dolor y cayó sosteniendo su entrepierna.

– ¡Que demonios…! – Rusty dijo y miró a la chica.

Lucy mantenía su sonrisa y se volvió hacia él.

– ¡Pequeña perra! – dijo el peli-gris lanzando un puñetazo, pero Lucy levantó la mano y lo atrapó. A continuación lo golpeó en la ingle y lo vio inclinarse de dolor.

– Espera tu turno – dijo para después volver su atención a Racer.

Se sentó a horcajadas encima del chico del mohicano y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara repetidamente. Izquierda, derecha izquierda, derecha, uno, dos, uno, dos. Uno tras otro, Racer pensó que nunca iba a parar, pero lo hizo. Lo agarró por el cuello y lo atrajo más cerca de ella.

– Asegúrate de que no vuelva a verte alrededor de otra chica en esta situación o te lo corto, ¿entendiste? – amenazó.

Racer únicamente tosió sangre como respuesta. Ella se bajó de él y se acercó a Rusty que estaba tratando de arrastrarse lejos. Lucy se dio cuenta que sus nudillos sangraban por lo que decidió mejor patear al tipo. Le dio patada tras patada hasta que estuvo segura de que recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro.

– Asegúrense de decirle a sus amigos lo que pasó. – les dijo y empezó a alejarse.

Eso le llevó unos 5 minutos, un tiempo bastante aceptable tomando en cuenta lo pirada que estaba hace tan sólo unas pocas horas. Cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina, Lucy descubrió que estaba sola.

 _¡¿Dónde coño estaban esas dos?, ¿cómo pudo esa enana escapar?!_ Pensó, ¿que no sabía que sólo le tomaría unos minutos vencer a esos tipos? Se supone que debía estar aquí esperando por ella.

– Maldita sea, debe de haber ido en busca de sus amigos. – Se dijo y echó a correr a la zona del almuerzo. Lo último que necesitaba era que sus viejos amigos causaran una conmoción.

* * *

Levy siguió corriendo y corriendo hasta que sintió el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho. De repente sintió un tirón en la mano y tuvo que dejar de correr. Wendy se detuvo con ella y sólo se quedó allí de pie.

– ¡Vamos Wendy tenemos que ir a salvar a Lucy! – Levy gritó.

– ¡Baño! –

– ¡Puede usar el baño después, tenemos que salvarla! –

 _¿Por qué no podía simplemente entenderla e ir con ella?_

– ¡Baño! – Wendy gritó y empezó a llorar.

Levy no tuvo más remedio que llevar a la niña al baño. Lucy le dio la tarea de cuidarla mientras ella tomaba su lugar, tenía que hacer su trabajo. Esperó afuera de las cabinas llena de pánico por lo que podría sucederle a Lucy mientras estaban perdiendo el tiempo… ¡en ir al baño!

– ¡¿Cómo puedes usar el inodoro en un momento como este?! – exclamó Levy.

Wendy salió de la cabina y se lavó las manos, no había preocupación en su cabecita.

– Mi hermanita Lucy es muy fuerte – respondió ella.

Levy sabía que Lucy era fuerte, pero que no creía que fuera lo suficiente como para encargarse de ambos. Wendy terminó de secarse las manos y luego alzó una para dejar que Levy la llevase con ella.

Finalmente llegaron al área de almuerzo y Levy corrió hacia sus amigos, soltó la mano de Wendy y se detuvo el pecho tratando de recuperar el aliento. Levy nunca fue buena en los deportes así que toda esa carrera le estaba pasando factura.

– ¡Hey Levy! nos estábamos preguntando dónde estabas – dijo Lisanna.

– ¡Atacada! – Levy logró gritar.

Sus amigos se pusieron a la defensiva.

– ¡Lucy!... ¡Atacada! – dijo entre respiraciones cortas.

Fue como si el mundo de Natsu dejara de girar. Agarró los hombros de Levy hundiendo sus dedos en ella.

– ¡¿Qué pasa con Lucy?! ¡¿Cómo que fue atacada?! – gritó Natsu al borde de la histeria.

Gajeel lo empujó para que soltara el agarre en la enana. – Déjala respirar – gruñó.

Levy tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y al fin puso hablar – Después de clase dos tipos me llevaron con ellos a la fuerza. ¡Lucy vino y me salvó y ahora está allí sola con ellos! – gritó.

– ¡¿Dónde Levy?! ¡Dime dónde! – Natsu gritó presa del pánico. Su amiga estaba en problemas, lo necesitaba.

– ¡Lucy! – Wendy gritó.

El grupo de amigos se quedó quieto y miraron a la niña. Wendy corrió hacia Lucy que acababa de entrar al área. Natsu corrió justo después de ella, seguido de los otros. Wendy se abrazó a la pierna de su protectora, pero a Lucy no le importaba. Ella estaba ocupada fulminando a la enana cobarde.

– ¡¿A dónde diablos fuiste?! – le gritó a Levy.

Levy dio un salto. – Dijiste que me fuera así que me fui para buscar ayuda – chilló tratando de explicarse.

– ¡Se supone que debías esperar allí hasta que terminara con ellos! ¡Tuve que ir a buscar a la mocosa! – Lucy dijo finalmente alejando a Wendy de ella.

– Lo siento – Levy chilló de nuevo acurrucada detrás de Gajeel.

– Espera Lucy, ¿estás bien? – Erza preguntó mirando a la chica.

Lucy no le hizo caso y se volvió para irse; sin embargo Levy se lo impidió. – ¡Espera! Gracias Lucy, por salvarme –

Lucy resopló. – Ahórrate el discurso y no te hagas ilusiones. Yo ya tenía una cita con ellos, aunque iba tarde por lo que encontraron a otra persona. Si te hubieras quedado habrías terminado como ellos. – señaló antes de continuar alejándose.

Natsu corrió hasta Lucy, agarró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que sus nudillos sangraban. También tenía un poco de sangre en sus mejillas y en el uniforme, que por cierto acababa de lavar.

– Lárgate – le soltó quitándose sus manos de encima.

Al parecer Natsu no la oyó, porque de repente la levantó y la cargó por encima del hombro... como costal de papas. Lucy sólo pudo quedarse allí y dejar que Natsu la llevara, sabía que era un cabezota y no la escucharía si le gritaba que la dejara en el suelo. También sabía que si se resistía había una posibilidad de que Natsu la dejara caer. Así que sólo se quedó allí sin moverse y esperó a llegar a cualquiera que fuera su destino.

Los demás chicos no prestaron atención a la partida de Natsu y Lucy, todos ellos tenían algo mejor en mente.

– ¿Dónde te atacaron Levy? – preguntó Erza.

De ninguna manera esos chicos se iban a salir con la suya por atacar a sus amigas. Esos chicos se metieron con el grupo equivocado. Todos ellos estaban que reventaban de coraje y querían vengarse de los que lastimaron a las chicas.

* * *

Natsu se sentía de la misma manera, pero sabía que sus amigos se encargarían de ellos. Algo más importante estaba en su mente, tenía que hacerse cargo de Lucy.

Lucy se quedó como un peso muerto durante unos minutos y luego se dio cuenta que Natsu llegaba a su destino. Levantó la cabeza y vio que se detenían frente a la oficina de la enfermera. Natsu abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la zona de descanso y la colocó sobre la cama.

– Si te vas te traeré de vuelta aquí – la amenazó antes de volverse para encontrar a la enfermera.

Wendy simplemente se sentó junto a su Hermanita balanceando las piernas.

– ¿Oh, qué tenemos aquí? – preguntó la enfermera, Kinana, caminando hacia Lucy con Natsu a su lado; una vez que llegó junto a la rubia, el chico asió su mano para mostrarle el daño a la enfermera.

– ¿Cómo sucedió esto? –

– Mi casillero no se podía abrir – mintió Lucy.

Kinana la observó por un momento y después fue a buscar su kit de primeros auxilios. Tomó una toalla y la sumergió en agua caliente.

– ¿Y la golpeaste para abrirlo? – preguntó la de cabello morado al volver.

Lucy asintió.

– Me sorprende que la sangre salpicara en tu ropa y en la cara – dijo un poco sarcástica mientras limpiaba las manchas de sangre en las mejillas de Lucy. A continuación, le limpió la sangre de los nudillos.

– Tengo que desinfectarla, puede que te arda un poco. – Kinana le advirtió antes de mojar una bola de algodón con algo de alcohol.

Cuando hizo contacto con los nudillos de Lucy, incluso Natsu se encogió. Podía imaginar lo mucho que debía arder, pero la expresión de Lucy no cambió.

Claro que le ardía como el infierno, pero no quería mostrar su debilidad frente a Wendy y definitivamente no en frente de Natsu de todas las personas. Así que sólo se sentó y lo aguantó como un macho.

Kinana terminó de desinfectar la mano y luego la vendó. – Muy bien, mucho mejor, seguro que eres una estudiante bastante dura. Pero la próxima vez si no puedes abrir tu casillero, trata de ir a la oficina principal y pide ayuda –

Lucy sólo se puso de pie y salió de la oficina.

– Gracias – dijo Natsu quedándose atrás y luego siguió a Lucy junto con Wendy.

Los tres caminaron por las escaleras hasta la azotea. Lucy se dejó caer en su lugar habitual para tomar una siesta, mientras que Wendy se sentó frente a la puerta sacando un libro de su bolso. Natsu observó a las dos antes de sentarse junto a la mayor de ellas. Lucy lo sintió mirándola por lo que ella se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

– ¿No tienes un mejor lugar para estar en este momento? – preguntó tratando de ignorarlo.

Él sólo se sentó allí y siguió viendo a la chica. No entendía por qué actuó del modo en que lo hizo. Normalmente, él habría sido el primero en ir a golpear a esos tipos, pero estaba más preocupado por Lucy que por vengarse de ellos. Nunca había hecho eso antes, ni una sola vez. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a él como para…

– ¿Hermanito podrías ayudarme? – Wendy preguntó de pie delante de él.

– Claro Wendy, ¿qué necesitas? – el peli-rosa preguntó apartando los ojos de Lucy.

Wendy se sentó junto a él y le mostró el problema. – No entiendo este. –

Era el peor enemigo de Natsu... matemáticas. Tomó el libro y miró el problema. Estaba lleno de números, letras y demás símbolos, eso no tenía sentido porque Wendy debía de estar en el jardín de niños o en 1er grado, ¿no? ¿Cómo demonios podía estar haciendo este tipo de problemas siendo tan joven? Observó la cubierta del libro: geometría. Estaba bastante seguro de que tomó clase de geometría en la secundaria, así que no tenía sentido que ella estuviera haciendo esos problemas. La volteó a ver con mirada interrogante.

– Lucy me dio este libro para que poder mantenerme inteligente. Ella dijo que si lo termino me llevara a ¡La Tierra del Pudín! – dijo animada la pequeña.

– Um… vamos a ver – dijo el chico leyendo el problema de nuevo.

Sentía su cerebro como un espacio en blanco, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lucy se sentó y tomó el libro y el lápiz de sus manos.

– Mierda, no recuerdo que fueras tan tonto. Ella sólo tiene 6 años y es más inteligente que tú. –dijo exasperada mirando el problema.

– Divides estos dos y luego haces una multiplicación cruzada con este. Después divides por estos y se suman para el total – explicó haciendo notas en el libro y se lo devolvió a Wendy.

– Gracias hermanita, gracias hermanito –

Lucy resopló. – ¿Por qué estás dándole las gracias a este idiota? – murmuró.

– ¡Oye! – Natsu gritó.

– También son 10 minutos menos en la tierra de la papilla o lo que sea, pues pediste ayuda para resolverlo. – dijo Lucy.

– ¡Aw! – exclamó Wendy llorosa.

Lucy no les hizo caso y se volvió para dormir la siesta. _¿Ahora qué sigue?_

– Tienes planeado hacer algo después de… – Natsu comenzó.

– Estoy ocupada – dijo Lucy.

– Qué tal…–

– Sigo ocupada –

– Entonces… –

– Ocupada –

La cara de Natsu se estrechó. ¿Cómo se supone que lograra ser su amigo su ella no le daba la oportunidad?

– ¡Puedes venir con nosotras a la Tierra del Pudín! – Wendy sugirió.

– Mejor aún, llévala tú mismo – intentó Lucy.

Wendy la miró y saltó sobre ella. – Malvada Lucy – le dijo riendo.

Lucy se dio la vuelta por lo que la niña tuvo que separarse para no caer.

– Eso no suena mal. Recuerdo que solía ir a ese lugar con una amiga rubia cuando era pequeño. – dijo Natsu como quien no quiere la cosa.

Esto llamó la atención de Wendy. – ¿Hora de un cuento? – preguntó.

Natsu sonrió.

– Por supuesto. –

* * *

Referencias temporales, la parte previa a el fin de semana largo es el jueves de la misma semana en que arregló el asunto de Jellal - Erza. En el original da a entender que eso paso un miércoles o algo así, pero con eso que la autora perdió un poco el hilo de los días, trate de acomodarlo mejor. Lo demás ya es un lunes.

Y la otra amiga importante de Lucy es Cana, ya casi aparece, o bueno no recuerdo en realidad, pero es un personaje muy muy importante, y la verdad me encanta.

Gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos y todos eso, me alegra leerlos cuando estoy agobiada por los trabajos de la escuela.

Cuídense


	12. Capítulo 11

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

– ¿Qué tal tu día? – Bora preguntó a Lucy.

– Me metí en una pelea, sacudí sus traseros, me reuní con viejos amigos. – respondió la rubia.

– ¿Viejos amigos? ¿Te refieres al grupo de control de la ira? –

Lucy se rio al escuchar el nombre con que él los llamaba, encajaba perfectamente. _El Grupo de Control de la Ira_ , Lucy no sabía por qué no había pensado en eso antes. En serio Bora era divertido.

– ¿Así que siguen sin dejarte en paz todavía? –

– Más como molestarme constantemente. –

Bora se detuvo a pensar por un minuto. – ¡Hey! dos de mis amigos consiguieron que les patearan el culo, no sabes nada de eso ¿verdad? – preguntó con sospechoso.

– ¿Rusty Rose y Racer? – preguntó Lucy.

El asintió. Lucy levantó las manos y le mostró las vendas.

– Estaban a punto de violar a una chica inocente. Tuve que ponerlos en su lugar. –

– ¿Pero tenías que romper sus brazos y piernas? –

– Sólo jodí la cara de Racer y a Rusty le di un par de patadas. Esos debieron ser el Grupo de Control de la Ira– Lucy dijo y se rio de nuevo.

Wendy no entendía por qué su protectora era tan cercana al asesino. _¿Son amigos? Nah._ Wendy recordaba una caricatura donde el bueno pretendía ser malo para atrapar al otro malo de la película, tal vez eso era lo que su Hermanita estaba haciendo en ese momento. Sólo esperaba que no la cacharan.

– ¿Ya se acerca nuevamente esa fecha no es así? – preguntó Bora.

Lucy sacó su teléfono y comprobó la fecha; tomó una respiración profunda y asintió.

– Sólo no hagas nada demasiado loco y si me necesitas simplemente llámame. – dijo el chico.

– Sí, lo haré. – dijo Lucy volviendo su atención fuera de la ventana.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días. Tres veces Lucy fue expulsada de la clase del señor Freed por hacer el tonto. Tres veces se reunió con Gajeel en la azotea y fumó con él. Tres veces ayudó a Juvia en el cuarto período. Lo peor de todo, tres veces Natsu pasó los dos descansos con ella.

Natsu estaba celoso de Jellal. No entendía cómo era que Lucy consideraba a Jellal su amigo y no a él. Estaba decidido a cambiar eso, él quería ser el mejor amigo de Lucy por lo que se había estado dedicando sólo a ella. Natsu siempre se reunía con ella en el almuerzo y trataba de entablar una conversación.

Por lo general Lucy sólo lo ignoraba, lo mismo pasaba en el segundo descanso. Si sólo ella se abriera con él. Natsu sabía que él no era tan inteligente pero creía que podía ayudarla. ¿Por qué actuaba así? ¿Por qué se aburría todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía ver que Natsu se preocupaba por ella? Las preguntas de Natsu serían contestadas hoy.

* * *

Era el cuarto día de la semana. Lucy tuvo que arrastrarse fuera de la cama y caminar a la escuela con Wendy. La rubia odiaba todo lo relacionado con el día hoy. No tenía energía, nula capacidad de atención, cero tolerancia para cualquier cosa. Ella sólo quería que este día terminara. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Lucy entró en su primer período y sólo descansó la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Ni siquiera se molestó en decirle "hola" a Freed o a Bora. Sin embargo este último sabía el por qué, él conocía a Lucy desde la secundaria y sabía lo que el día de hoy representaba para ella. También sabía que mañana Lucy volvería a la normalidad.

Rápidamente Lucy se quedó profundamente dormida y Natsu la miró preguntándose qué estaba mal. Pensó que tal vez estaba cansada.

Y por primera vez, Lucy no fue expulsada de la clase de Freed. Se despertó ante el sonido de la campana, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, se puso de pie y salió de la clase como todos los demás. No quería ir al segundo periodo, no quería ir a ningún período. Sólo quería ir en el techo y perderse en alcohol. Si lo hacía, su mente se entumecía lo suficiente como para poder olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Así que cambió de dirección y dio un paso tras otro hacia las escaleras.

Natsu había estado observándola. Sabía que tenía clase con Gray, así que no entendía porque se iba para otro lado. Estaba pensando en las posibles razones que no se percató de Bora acercándose a él.

– Oye Dragneel. – le dijo el peli-azul.

Natsu se volvió y lo miró. _Todo es tú culpa,_ pensó.

– No molestes hoy a Lucy, tiene muchas cosas en su mente y de verdad no puede lidiar contigo. –le advirtió para después irse del aula.

¿Molestarla? ¿No puede lidiar con él? ¿Era realmente una molestia para ella? ¿Tanto como para ir a quejarse con su novio? Natsu se dirigió a su siguiente clase de mal humor durante todo el camino.

* * *

Lucy hizo caso omiso del sonido de la campana. No podía recordar cuántas veces ya había sonado antes. Parecía como si hubiera estado aquí todo el día bebiendo, y en realidad probablemente así era. Natsu no había ido a visitarla ni una vez, y frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué estaba pensando en él.

Tomó otro sorbo de whisky y se puso de pie, todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido así que tuvo un poco de problemas para hacerlo. Tropezó de camino a la pared que rodea la parte superior del techo y comenzó a subir por ella. Se sentó en la parte superior de la misma y dejó que sus pies colgaran del borde.

Lucy sentía más su borrachera mientras se mecía de un lado a otro; se rio mientras bebía el último sorbo de whisky y arrojó la botella por encima del borde. Lucy ya estaba verdaderamente alcoholizada. Se agarró de la pared y se echó hacia atrás mirando a las nubes y luego se inclinó hacia delante, mirando hacia el suelo. Antes de que su cerebro intoxicado pudiera procesar que iba a caer y morir si no levantaba su cuerpo, ella empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo.

Cerró los ojos y no se molestó en levantarse. No tenía caso, nadie se preocupaba por ella, excepto tal vez Wendy, que bien podía ser la única que verdaderamente lo hacía. Se echó hacia atrás y miró detrás de ella. Wendy estaba acurrucada hecha bolita mientras dormía. Por otra parte la señora Supetto quería a Wendy, si ponía fin a su vida, la anciana podía ver y cuidar de ella. Wendy estaría bien.

Lucy ya no se sentía culpable cuando empezó a dejarse resbalar por el borde de la azotea. Justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, sintió un tirón en la muñeca. Miró hacia abajo y vio que estaba colgando a un lado de la parte superior del techo. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Natsu agarrando fuertemente su mano tratando de evitar su caída.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Lucy con voz tranquila.

Estaba lista para poner fin a su existencia. ¿Por qué la había salvado?

– Yo debería estar preguntándote eso. – respondió Natsu con los dientes apretados y luego de un tirón jaló a Lucy hacia arriba y sobre la barda. Aterrizó sobre su espalda con la rubia sobre él.

Lucy se levantó y se quedó mirando los ojos de Natsu. Él fue quien la había salvado. De repente sintió una oleada de ira a través de su cuerpo y se alejó de él.

– ¡¿Por qué coño hiciste eso idiota?! – le gritó.

Natsu estaba confundido. ¿Por qué estaba enojada con él? ¡¿No acababa de salvar su vida?! Sus cejas se fruncieron sobre su frente.

– ¿Qué, salvarte? Sabes, normalmente cuando alguien salva la vida de otra persona, ¡la persona que fue salvada por lo general dice gracias! – Natsu espetó.

Estaba enojado por su actitud. Estaba molesto porque lo regañó por salvar su vida.

– ¡Tal vez yo no quiero ser salvada! ¿Alguna vez piensas en eso? ¡Por supuesto que no, porque eres un idiota! – gritó

Wendy comenzó a moverse con los gritos. Abrió uno de sus ojos y frunció el ceño ante la escena delante de ella. Su Hermanita estaba pálida y tenía problemas para estar de pie con la espalda recta. Su Hermanito también estaba allí y se lanzaban miradas horribles el uno al otro.

– ¡¿Por qué demonios no deseas ser salvada de morir?! –

Wendy se quedó sin aliento, ¿por qué su Hermanita intentó quitarse la vida?

– ¡Porque estoy enojada! ¡Estoy enojada con el mundo, así que quería dejarlo! ¡Quería poner fin a mi miserable existencia! Pero eso se jodió también, como todo lo demás en mi vida. –

Natsu frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, preguntándose a qué se refería. Tomó una respiración profunda y se calmó un poco. – ¿Por qué estás tan enojada todo el tiempo? – le preguntó suavemente.

Al escuchar la suavidad de su tono de voz, Lucy se calmó un poco. Recordó que Natsu siempre le hablaba con ese tono cuando eran pequeños. Sin embargo, saber la respuesta a su pregunta fue lo que rompió su dura fachada. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

– ¡Porque es tan injusto! Es tan injusto que yo sufriera, que todavía esté sufriendo. Es injusto cómo Wendy sufre, que la mayoría de las personas en el mundo estén sufriendo. ¡Es tan jodidamente injusto! –

Sus lágrimas no paraban de fluir. Natsu estaba congelado allí, sin saber qué hacer con esta nueva Lucy. – ¿Por qué estás sufriendo? – le susurró.

Lucy recordó dónde estaba y quién era ella. Se acordó de con quién estaba hablando y por qué estaba allí en primer lugar. – ¡Vete! –

– ¡No, a menos que me lo digas! ¡Estoy harto y cansado de tu fachada de chica dura! ¡¿Qué te pasó Lucy?! ¡¿Por qué estás actuando así?! ¡Dime! – Natsu le gritó.

– ¡Alguien como tú no lo entendería! ¡Tú te quedaste con tus amigos, tienes una vida perfecta! ¡Wendy y yo no la tenemos! –

– ¡¿Qué vida perfecta?! ¡Mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo me dejó cuando era niño! Y poco después mi propio padre me abandonó! – Natsu gritó.

Lucy se le quedó mirando.

– Mi propio padre, me dejó como si yo fuera nada para él. Como si no hubiera querido tener nada que ver conmigo desde el principio. Mi vida no es perfecta tampoco, pero fue gracias a la yuda de mis amigos, que me hicieron sentir mejor, y es lo que yo estoy tratando de hacer contigo. –

– Bueno, buu tu jodido padre se fue, uuu, ¡por lo menos sabes que puede está vivo! – dijo Lucy y se arrepintió al instante al darse cuenta que estaba dando demasiada información.

– ¿Qué quiere decir Lucy? Dime. – le exigió Natsu cogiéndola de los brazos.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy tan jodida y soy una horrible persona? ¿Quieres saber por qué no quiero tener nada que ver contigo y tus molestos amiguitos? – preguntó ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Natsu no dijo nada esperando a que continuara.

– ¡Perdí todo lo que era importante para mí! Perdí todo lo que me importaba hace 4 años, perdí a la persona que más quería en el mundo. ¡Perdí a mi madre! –

Las manos de Natsu cayeron a su lado, liberándola de su agarre.

– Ella murió por culpa de mi padre. Comenzó a enfermarse después de mudarnos de aquí, un año más tarde se puso peor. Mi padre finalmente la llevó al hospital y nos dijeron que se estaba muriendo. ¿Qué niño de ocho años quiere escuchar que su madre se está muriendo? Era una enfermedad extremadamente rara, los médicos nunca la habían visto antes así que por supuesto no había cura para ella. Yo lo acepté, pero mi padre no lo hizo. Él utilizó todo el dinero que pudo para extender su vida, para que siguiera con nosotros. No podía dejarla morir, ¡él la hizo sufrir! ¡Tuve que ver a mi madre marchitarse y sufrir durante 5 años antes de que finalmente la desconectaron! –

Se detuvo unos instantes para recobrar la compostura, y continuó.

– Después de su muerte empecé a odiar a mi padre. Lo culpó por el sufrimiento de mi madre, de su muerte. Me hice grosera con todos, me deshice de todos mis nuevos amigos y blasfemé bastante. Empecé a fumar, a consumir drogas y a beber. Bebí todas las noches durante un mes consecutivo y luego me aburrí de ello, me aburrí de la mayoría de las cosas. Empecé a salir con las personas equivocadas y a irme de fiesta. No me importó más la escuela y reprobaba todo el tiempo. –

– Odiaba el mundo, no era justo conmigo así que decidí vengarme de él. Me convertí en una chica mala e hice que la gente fuera tan miserable como yo. Odio al universo por llevarse a mi madre lejos de mí. Mi madre murió y yo he estado jodida durante 4 años. Después de tanto tiempo ya no sé hacer nada más que actuar de esta forma. Mi padre puede preocuparse pero no puede traer de vuelta a mi antigua yo. Wendy es una gran niña pero no puede ayudarme en esto, estoy sola. Me consuelo a mí misma diciendo que no necesito a nadie, que no quiero a nadie. Eso es una gran mentira de mierda. Necesito a mi madre conmigo. Sin ella no sé quién soy. Sin ella sólo soy esta Lucy, soy una impostora. – terminó

Ya había dejado de llorar. Todavía estaba un poco borracha, pero lo suficientemente sobria como para no tropezar mientras se levantaba. Wendy y Natsu estaban congelados en sus lugares. Estaban sorprendidos de que alguien como Lucy tuviera embotelladas tantas emociones, tanto odio, amargura y dolor. Natsu no podía tener empatía con Lucy, él nunca había conocido a su madre y, como ella había dicho, su padre probablemente todavía estaba con vida.

En cambio Wendy sí sabía cómo se sentía Lucy. Ella odiaba el que sus padres se hayan ido, se lamentaba por ellos y le dolía que no estuvieran más con ella. Pero también se sentía un poco feliz porque sabía que no estaba sola. Tenía a Lucy y Lucy la tenía a ella. Sus padres debieron de haber enviado a Lucy con ella por sus similitudes. Wendy necesitaba de alguien y Lucy estaba ahí para ella. Ahora Lucy necesitaba a alguien y Wendy iba a estar ahí para ella.

Natsu dio un paso hacia Lucy, luego otro y otro más hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para envolverla en un abrazo.

– ¿Por qué Lucy? ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste? – le preguntó.

Lucy se quedó mirando más allá de sus hombros, sorprendida por su gesto. Sabía que la única razón por la que estaba haciendo esto era porque sentía lástima por ella. Ella odiaba que la gente la compadeciera. Aun así no lo empujó lejos de ella, estaba demasiado cansada para eso.

– Todos ustedes... me recuerdan los viejos tiempos... me recuerdan a mi madre cuando estaba feliz y saludable. No puedo dejar de pensar que si no nos hubiéramos mudado, mi madre seguiría viva. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ustedes me duele porque la recuerdo a ella. Pero todos ustedes no me dejan en paz, y sólo me traen recuerdos dolorosos. – le explicó después de tanto tiempo y finalmente encontró la fuerza para separase de él.

– Eso todavía no responde a mi pregunta – insistió el chico.

– Yo no quiero su compasión. Tampoco necesito tu lástima, así que vete. – susurró la rubia.

Natsu se quedó dónde estaba. Ella se veía molesta con él mientras más lágrimas aparecían en la comisura de sus ojos.

– ¡No quiero tu puta lástima así que vete a la mierda! – le gritó enfadada.

Natsu siguió sin moverse de su lugar, hasta que al fin dijo en voz baja. – Las voy a encaminar a casa. –

La escuela ya había terminado, Natsu sólo había ido para comprobar si ella ya se había ido o no. Ninguno de sus amigos la había visto desde el primer periodo y no la fue a visitar antes por lo que dijo Bora. Natsu se alegraba de no haberlo escuchado del todo o si no...

– Gracias, pero no gracias. – Le soltó Lucy.

– No puedes caminar correctamente y traes a tu niña contigo. Te voy a encaminar a casa. – le dijo suavemente pero con firmeza.

Lucy suspiró y se dirigió hacia Wendy. Estaba agradecida de que no se haya despertado con todos sus gritos, o eso creía pues la niña fingió seguir dormida. Se apartó el flequillo de su rostro y la levantó. La colocó en sus hombros y salió dando tropiezos llena de rabia. Natsu suspiró y se fue detrás de ella.

La Lucy de Natsu, la verdadera Lucy estaba todavía ahí en alguna parte. La razón por la que ella es como es, se debe a tanto sufrimiento. Si alguien hubiera estado allí para ella, no habría cambiado tan drásticamente. Si sólo alguien se hubiera preocupado, entonces ella no sería una chica ruda y problemática, un chica mala. _Si sólo hubiera estado allí,_ pensó para sí Natsu.

Tal vez eso podía cambiar, tal vez ahora podía estar con ella y ayudarla. Varios pensamientos similares cruzaron por su mente y luego rápidamente corrió para darle alcance a la chica.

* * *

Ok bueno para quienes querían saber el porque de su actitud, ahí lo tienen. Algunos pueden pensar que es una inmadura por actuar así, coincido, pero también no puedo imaginarme como sería perder a alguien tan vital a tan temprana edad y que te dejen de lado las personas que te quedan. No sé, creo que su comportamiento no es el correcto, pero puedo entender el porque. En fin, ¿ustedes que piensan?

Cuídense


	13. Chapter 12

La siguiente historia es una traducción del fanfic **Issues** de la autora **BlackLynx17** , todo el crédito le pertenece única y exclusivamente a ella, yo sólo pedí su autorización para traducirlo al español.

 _Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail. Todo esto es por mero entretenimiento, tanto mío como de ustedes. Espero les guste._

Hay varias frases en _cursiva,_ son pensamientos de los personajes, para que no haya confusión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

Los tres caminaron de vuelta a casa de Lucy en silencio. La rubia caminaba ligeramente por delante de Natsu, por lo que él en realidad no la estaba llevando a su casa, sólo le hacía compañía. Lucy estaba furiosa, un poco con Natsu, pensando que el chico sentía lastima por ella, pero sobre todo con ella misma. Fue ella la que se había emborrachado y soltado sus secretos, no Natsu. Le contó a alguien acerca de la muerte de su madre, había llorado y buscado refugio en alguien más... Nunca en toda su vida se había derrumbado así delante de alguien... Nunca.

Suspiró, dio un salto para tener mejor control sobre Wendy y caminó normalmente en lugar de dar zancadas a casa como planeó en un principio. Poco a poco fue perdiendo la ira, la tristeza, y así hasta que la mayoría de sus emociones se evaporaron; ahora sólo se sentía entorpecida.

– Hermanita Lucy ¿estás bien? – Wendy le preguntó desde sus hombros.

No respondió. No se dio cuenta que la niña había hablado. Estaba en su propio mundo, envuelta en su propio dolor y pena. Los oscuros recuerdos se reproducían en su cabeza y no podía detenerlos.

Wendy se enfureció ante el silencio de su protectora y tiró de su rubio cabello por la coleta. Lucy se detuvo de golpe y dejó caer a la niña, que por suerte aterrizó en sus pies.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Lucy.

– Me estabas ignorando, te estoy preguntando si estás bien. –

– ¿Por qué no dormiste todo el camino? – murmuró la mayor.

– ¿Qué? – le preguntó Wendy.

– Estoy bien Wendy –

– ¿De verdad? –

– Sí, ahora comienza a caminar o de lo contrario te dejaré atrás. – la amenazó.

Natsu miraba a las dos perplejo. – No entiendo por qué tu prima es tan unida a ti. Después de todo, no es como si fueras un tarro de miel cuando ella está cerca de ti. –

Wendy se detuvo y miró mal a Natsu.

– Mi Hermanita no es mala en absoluto, ella es la persona más amable que conozco. – exclamó alegremente la pequeña.

– No conoces a ninguna otra persona que no sea yo, Wendy. – murmuró Lucy.

– No, no. – Wendy protestó y comenzaron a discutir.

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír a este par. Tal vez Lucy sí era un poco más amable con Wendy. Después de todo se podía decir que la disputa entre las dos era amigable, cariñosa incluso. Normalmente Lucy estaría despotricando por la boca si alguien se atrevía a hablarle como Wendy lo estaba haciendo. Él estaba empezando a preguntarse si tal vez Wendy tendría razón, tal vez por debajo de toda esa imagen de chica ruda, Lucy seguía siendo _su_ Lucy.

– Oye, esta es mi parada. – anunció Lucy.

Natsu salió de sus pensamientos y miró la casa. Era la misma donde solía vivir hace años.

– Recuerdo que solía pasar por aquí en mi bicicleta todos los días para ver si salías y estabas de regreso. – dijo distraídamente.

Wendy sonrió mientras Lucy fruncía el ceño.

– Stalker*. – Lucy murmuró.

– Ni de cerca, nunca salió ni un alma, así que no se considera acoso. –

Lucy simplemente lo ignoró y abrió la puerta de su casa.

– Adiós Hermanito Natsu. – Wendy se despidió mientras seguía a su guardiana.

– Adiós Wendy, adiós Lucy, nos vemos en la escuela mañana. –

Lucy se congeló a media zancada. Se dirigió de nuevo a Natsu y lo miró seriamente.

– Será mejor que no le digas a nadie lo que pasó hoy. – dijo firme y claro.

Natsu sonrió. ¡Oh, cómo habían cambiado las cartas a su favor!

– ¿O qué? – preguntó Natsu burlón.

– ¡O si no voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno! – amenazó la rubia.

– Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie. – dijo en tono apaciguador el chico y Lucy suspiró de alivio. – Sólo si almuerzas con nosotros mañana. – agregó.

Lucy lo miró un instante y se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Se dio la vuelta, soltó su coleta liberando por completo su cabello y luego lo agitó al frente por lo que su flequillo quedó más largo, apenas cubriendo sus ojos y se volvió nuevamente hacia Natsu.

– Natsu, este es nuestro pequeño secreto, promete por tu dedo meñique que no le dirás a nadie – le dijo.

Su voz cambió totalmente a una más gentil e incluso infantil. Inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia un lado e hizo un puchero. Lucía exactamente igual a la Lucy más joven, esa que Natsu había guardado en sus memorias. Ella lo tomó de la mano y extendió su dedo meñique, que conectó con el de ella.

– Dilo conmigo – pidió ella

 _¿Cómo podría negarse Natsu?_

– Cruzo mi corazón, espero morir, y si miento, clava un millar de agujas en mi ojo, – repitieron juntos.

– Hiciste la promesa Natsu, será mejor que no la rompas – dijo Lucy y le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a su casa.

Natsu se quedó paralizado. La había visto, pudo ver un atisbo de su Lucy. ¿Acaso estaba sonrojado? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido? No era posible que Lucy le gustara, ¿o sí?

Finalmente conocía su pasado, por fin sabía las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, ahora sólo había una pregunta sin responder. ¿Aceptaría salir con él?

* * *

– ¡LUCY! ¡ESTÁS VIVA! – Bora gritó cuando Lucy entró en el aula y la tacleó fuera con un abrazo.

Natsu se sentía como si estuviera en llamas. Lucy empujó a Bora lejos de ella y se puso de pie.

– Vamos, no hemos hecho nada desde hace tiempo; dejemos la clase del dodo y vamos a fumar, – dijo Bora.

Lucy volvió la vista a Wendy. – ¿Quieres estar con Natsu y Gray? – le preguntó.

– ¡Sí! – respondió animada la niña.

Lucy la llevó de vuelta a clase y se dirigió a la persona sentada frente a Natsu. Antes de que las palabras pudieran salir de su boca, el estudiante estaba de pie y fuera de su asiento. Esto hizo que Lucy sonriera un poco mientras Wendy se sentaba. Le acarició la oscura cabeza antes de salir de la clase.

– ¡Que te jodan Freed! – gritó antes de irse.

Freed sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, la señorita Heartfilia estaba de vuelta.

– ¿A dónde va Lucy? – Natsu preguntó a Wendy.

– A fumar –

Si Natsu quería que su última pregunta fuera respondida y se volviera realidad, tendría que conseguir que esos dos terminaran*. Debería ser fácil, ¿verdad?

* * *

– ¿Trataste de suicidarte? – preguntó Bora.

– Sí, aunque Natsu llegó y me salvó – respondió Lucy observando atentamente el humo flotar en el aire.

– Te dije que me llamaras si me necesitabas –

– ¿Qué parte de "hasta las chanclas" no entiendes? – preguntó ella.

– Bah, lo que sea, sólo me alegro que él no me hiciera caso. –

– ¿Acerca de? –

– Sabía que estabas enojada con él, así que después de clase le dije que no te molestara por ese día, gracias a Dios que no me escuchó – dijo el moreno dando una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

– Oh, – fue todo lo dicho por Lucy.

– ¿Qué estás pensando? – preguntó Bora.

Bora era el mejor amigo de Lucy, podía contarle cualquier cosa.

– Natsu –

– ¿Por qué? –

– No lo sé, sólo está en mi mente –

– ¿Te gusta o algo así? –

– No. Se lo dije Bora, le dije todo. Es sólo que no sé qué hacer ahora. ¿Lo sigo ignorando o sólo… no sé? –

– ¿Qué deseas hacer Lucy? –

– Quiero golpearlo en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se olvide de lo que dije, me olvide por completo, pero al mismo tiempo… – dijo Lucy mirando sus manos. – Quiero que me consuele de nuevo – terminó abrazándose a sí misma.

Bora observó cómo el cigarrillo en la mano femenina cayó al suelo. No sabía cómo ayudar a su amiga en ese momento. Estaba bastante seguro que si la abrazaba sólo conseguiría un puñetazo en la cara, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo, así que simplemente colocó la mano sobre su hombro.

– ¿Él ha visto este lado tuyo? ¿La dulce chica mala? – preguntó Bora.

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

– No. Él conoce a la actual chica mala y a la dulce niña de antaño. No sabe que a veces puedo ser ambas – respondió

– Bien. Sólo yo puedo ver a esta Luce. – Bora sonrió y bromeó.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. – Bora si no fueras un estúpido, confabulador, ladrón, alcohólico, drogadicto, fumador, idiota, mujerieg… –

– Entiendo el punto, continua – la interrumpió enfadado.

– Si no fueras todas esas cosas, no creo que me hubieras gustado tanto como mejor amigo. – Le dijo y se rio de su propia broma.

– Jajaja muy divertida, sólo no me vayas a sustituir pronto por ese tarado de pelo rosa – dijo sarcástico.

– Es salmón y no te preocupes, si alguien te está reemplazando es tu novio Jellal – Lucy dijo riéndose de nuevo.

Bora la fulminó con la vista y le arrojó su cigarrillo pensando que al menos le haría algún daño.

– ¿Crees que a tu niña le importaría si te robo el próximo período y el descanso? – preguntó Bora.

– Nah, Pinky me tiene cubierta – dijo Lucy y comenzó a caminar por ahí con su amigo.

* * *

– ¡LUCY! ¡QUIERO A MI HERMANITA! ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANITA LUCY! – Wendy gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, llorando lágrimas de cocodrilo. Era el cuarto período y Natsu se estaba volviendo loco. Sólo Dios sabía la razón del porqué Lucy no había venido a recoger a Wendy.

– ¡Señor Dragneel hágala callar! – su maestro le gritó.

Natsu recogió a Wendy y su mochila y salió corriendo de la clase. Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer para que la niña dejara de llorar, encontrar a Lucy. Y también sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

– ¡Ella realmente te pateó el trasero! Muéstrame de nuevo Luce. – Bora dijo tocando su hombro.

Lucy se rio con él mientras se acercaba a Rusty y Racer.

– Bueno, primero pateé sus bolas y luego di una patada a su… -

– DING DONG, POR FAVOR, PERDÓN EL ANUNCIO… espere un momento… ¡HERMANITA LUCY!– Lucy oyó gritar a Wendy en los altavoces.

– Parece que debo irme ahora chicos, adiós – dijo y salió corriendo hacia la oficina principal.

– ¡LUCY! ¡HERMANITA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! – Wendy gritó.

Lucy se impulsó a sí misma para ir cada vez más rápido hasta que topó con la oficina principal y vio a Wendy.

– ¡HERMANITA! – la niña gritó y corrió hacia la chica.

Lucy estaba a punto de darle un sermón, pero se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Realmente estaba llorando. _¿Pero por qué?_ pensó. Entonces recordó que Wendy había sido abandonada por sus padres. Lucy la había encontrado en un parque sola. Probablemente pensó que ella la había abandonado.

La rubia se inclinó y le frotó la cabeza a la pequeña. – Lo siento. – le susurró.

Wendy fue la única que la oyó; sonrió y luego sacó su libro.

– ¡He terminado! ¡Lo terminé! ¿Podemos ir a la Tierra del Pudín ahora? – Wendy cuestionó y Lucy cogió el libro.

– Primero tengo que corregirlo, luego ya veremos – Aclaró la rubia saliendo de la oficina.

Esta vez agarró la mano de Wendy mientras se iba. Las dos chicas habían olvidado por completo de Natsu.

– Gracias Sherry – Natsu dijo y luego corrió para darles alcance. – ¡Gracias chicas por abandonarme! – les gritó.

Lucy sonrió.

– Lo siento hermanito Natsu – se disculpó Wendy ofreciéndole su otra mano.

Natsu la tomó y se fue con ellas. Casi parecían una familia caminando de la mano por los pasillos. Casi, si ignorabas sus diferentes tonalidades de cabello y la cara de aburrimiento de Lucy.

Una vez que llegaron a la azotea vieron a Jellal descansando ahí. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, como si estuviera meditando. Lucy mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras pasaba a su lado y se apoyaba en la pared opuesta mientras buscaba una pluma en la bolsa naranja para corregir el libro.

Wendy hizo lo mismo que ella y se dedicó a verla revisar el libro con la esperanza de no tener ningún error. Natsu por otro lado, no había captado la imagen. Se lanzó sin miramientos y tacleó a Jellal. Ambos rodaron unos cuantos metros antes de golpear el suelo. La concentración de Jellal se rompió cuando abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando al peli-rosa.

– Hey Jellal – Natsu le sonrió.

– ¿Realmente estás aquí? – preguntó Jellal con gesto de fastidio.

– Por supuesto que sí – respondió el otro chico como si fuera una pregunta demasiado estúpida.

– Voy a olvidarme de este incidente si te quitas de encima de mí y no le dices a Erza que me volé la clase. –

– Muy bien – aceptó poniéndose de pie y yendo a sentarse junto a Lucy.

Jellal levantó una ceja ante la imagen de los dos juntos. Por lo general, Lucy le habría gritado; tal vez sólo lo estaba ignorando.

– Hey Lucy – dijo Jellal.

– Hey Jellal – dijo Lucy.

– Hola Lucy – dijo Natsu.

Ignorado.

Jellal sonrió mientras Natsu fruncía el ceño. Sip, lo mismo de siempre.

– Lucy, ¿Jellal te agrada más que yo? – preguntó Natsu.

– Sí, – dijo la aludida sonriendo malvada, decidida a jugar un poco con el pobre chico.

– ¿No sabías que ya me invitó a salir? – dijo Jellal divertido.

Si fuera físicamente posible, la mandíbula de Natsu se habría caído al suelo. – ¡¿TU QUE?! – gritó.

Lucy tiró todo y comenzó a reírse histérica. No sabía por qué la reacción de Natsu era tan divertida, sólo lo era. Jellal debió de pensar lo mismo pues comenzó a reírse con ella.

– Dime que no es verdad Lucy… – imploró Natsu.

– Es verdad – le respondió la chica entre risas.

– Pero... pero... ¡él tiene a Erza y tú tienes a Bora! ¿Están haciendo un doble engaño? – preguntó Natsu mortificado.

Lucy y Jellal detuvieron su risa y lo miraron extrañados. – ¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

– Bueno, ¿no estás saliendo con Erza? ¿Y tú no estás saliendo con Bora? – preguntó un poco confundido.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – volvieron a preguntar juntos.

Wendy se rio de ellos, pensó que era genial la forma en que se estaban imitando entre sí.

– No estoy saliendo con Erza... todavía – se apresuró a añadir Jellal cuando notó la mirada que Lucy le estaba dando.

Natsu luego se volvió hacia su amiga rubia que había vuelto a corregir el libro de Wendy. Jellal ahora tenía curiosidad, ¿la rubia salía con Bora? Ciertamente los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

– ¿Estás saliendo con Bora, Lucy? – preguntó el peli-azul.

Lucy levantó la vista hacia él. – ¿No te acuerdas? Lo hago para cubrir tus actividades nocturnas con él – respondió moviendo las cejas de forma sugestiva.

Natsu rompió en risas mientras Jellal fulminaba con fuerza a la chica; se cansó de la risa de Natsu por lo que se puso de pie y le dio una patada.

– Oye, no sabía que eras gay. – dijo Natsu entre risas y tratando de protegerse de las patadas.

Esto hizo enfadar más al otro chico y continuó tirando golpes.

– ¡DETENTE! – Wendy gritó.

Todos se congelaron y miraron a la niña. Este hombre malvado le estaba haciendo daño a su Hermanito como se lo había hecho a sus padres. ¿Por qué Lucy no hacía nada para protegerlo? ¿Podría ser que Natsu tuviera su propio protector?

– Ya has oído a la mocosa, déjalo ya. – Pidió Lucy.

Jellal ayudó a Natsu a levantarse, quien se sacudió el polvo y se sentó justo en frente de Lucy mirándola.

– ¿De verdad estás saliendo con Bora? – preguntó Natsu.

Lucy no entendía por qué le importaba a él. ¿Era realmente tan importante? Lucy en realidad nunca tuvo una vida amorosa. Su madre estaba enferma, así que se dedicó a ayudarla, pero después... seguro, siempre hubo un montón de hombres que la deseaban, pero eso era todo. Sólo la deseaban físicamente, nunca trataron de conocerla. Por eso nunca se involucró con ninguno de sus amigos drogadictos. Las relaciones con drogas de por medio nunca duran, pero eso no significa que no pudiera tener una que otra noche de aventura; y entonces, ¿por qué nunca lo hizo?

– Dime qué te hace pensar que estamos saliendo –

– Bueno, ¿no llevas su uniforme en este momento? – preguntó Natsu como si eso lo dijera todo.

– ¿Eres un idiota? – preguntó ella.

– A menudo me han llamado así – Natsu bromeó.

– A mi Hermanita no le gusta el uniforme de las niñas. – Wendy respondió por ella.

Oh... – ¿Entonces son o no pareja? – insistió el chico.

– ¿Importa? Yo no te pregunto acerca de tu vida amorosa. – respondió Lucy tratando de zanjar el tema.

No le preguntaba acerca de su vida, punto. Natsu no podía decirle directamente lo mucho que le molestaba verlos juntos, no, haría esta de forma calmada. – ¿No se supone que los mejores amigos se cuentan todo? – preguntó.

– ¿Quién dice que somos mejores amigos, amigos para empezar? – Lucy le respondió.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Realmente Jellal te gusta más que yo? – exclamó Natsu ofendido.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás y se recostó en su espalda.

– No se trata de gustar, se trata de tolerar. Tolero más a Jellal que a ti. –

 _¿Tolerar?_ Pensó Jellal y levantó una ceja.

– ¿Entonces te gusto más que Jellal? – preguntó emocionado.

Natsu estaba tocando la última fibra nerviosa de Lucy. Por suerte para ella, sonó la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo.

– Jellal se un amigo y lleva a Natsu con sus verdaderos amigos – pidió Lucy.

– ¡No soy un perro! – exclamó el mencionado.

– Pensé que sólo me tolerabas – dijo Jellal.

– No juegues conmigo Jellal, puede que Natsu no sea capaz, pero yo todavía le puedo decir a Erza dónde estuviste, y tal vez añadir algunas cosas más – amenazó la rubia.

– Vamos Natsu, vámonos – apresuró Jellal agarrando el brazo de Natsu.

– ¡Espera, quiero estar con Lucy, espera! – Natsu gritó pero Jellal lo empujó por la puerta.

Wendy comenzó a reírse. – Natsu es divertido – dijo.

– Como digas – añadió Lucy corrigiendo la última página del libro. – Bueno, tienes seis errores, además de los 10 minutos por pedirme ayuda, tienes derecho a 3 horas ahí. –

– ¡HURRA! – Wendy exclamó.

La mocosa realmente la estaba ablandando. Habían acordado que sería media hora menos por cada error que tuviera, así que siendo honestos sólo tenía derecho a una hora. Maldita mocosa.

– Cigarro – pidió Lucy.

Wendy dejó de dar saltitos y le dio lo que pidió. Lucy cerró los ojos mientras fumaba su cigarrillo. Apenas llevaba la mitad consumida cuando oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Abrió un ojo y vio que Natsu acababa de entrar.

– Esos te van a matar, ya lo sabes – la reprendió Natsu.

– Lo sé – dijo Lucy.

– Dime, ¿a quién consideras como amigo en nuestro grupo? – preguntó el chico.

– Jellal – respondió ella sin miramientos.

– Por supuesto – dijo Natsu como si fuera obvio.

– Juvia... y Gajeel – continuó Lucy.

– ¿Por qué ellos? – quiso saber Natsu.

– Ellos son como yo – Lucy contestó simple y sencillo.

Natsu se quedó mirándola, a continuación, tomó el cigarro de su boca y lo puso en la propia. Esta era la primera vez que fumaba y ahora sabía por qué. Esto sabía horrible y terminó tosiendo el humo.

– Asqueroso – dijo el peli-rosa entre tosidos.

Lucy le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano y preguntó – ¿Qué sentido tiene lo que acabas de hacer? –

– Dijiste que consideras como amigos a la gente como tú, así que sólo estoy tratando de encajar – Natsu explicó tratando de coger el asqueroso vicio nuevamente.

Lucy lo apartó. – ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo con tanta insistencia? No puede ser simplemente por una promesa hecha hace siglos. ¿Por qué hacer todo este esfuerzo para conocerme? – preguntó la chica.

– Ahora eres tú la que actúa como una idiota – dijo Natsu burlón.

Wendy estaba sentada al fondo observándolos divertida.

– Simplemente no pareces entender lo mucho que significas para mi Lucy, lo mucho que siempre has significado para mí – dijo Natsu.

Lucy puso el cigarrillo en el suelo, se acercó y abrazó a Natsu, quien sólo se sentó ahí sin saber lo que Lucy quería que él hiciera. ¿Debía regresar el abrazo o sólo quedarse inmóvil o qué?

– Um Lucy, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Natsu incómodo.

– Los amigos dan abrazos a los amigos – Lucy explicó, tratando de cubrir su verdadero motivo. No sabía por qué, pero quería un abrazo de Natsu en ese momento.

– Así que, ¿somos amigos? – preguntó Natsu dudoso.

Lucy asintió contra su pecho y los brazos de Natsu se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura.

– Amigos – Murmuró él.

 _Ok, las cosas se están poniendo raras,_ pensó Lucy y empujó a Natsu lejos de ella.

– Ahora que somos amigos dime, ¿estás saliendo con Bora? – preguntó Natsu con insistencia.

– Eres persistente, ¿verdad? – dijo Lucy gruñona.

Natsu sonrió. – Sólo soy curioso; vamos, me puedes decir, somos amigos – dijo.

– No – respondió Lucy.

– ¿No? – preguntó Natsu dubitativo.

– No – repitió ella.

– Pero… –

– No Natsu – dijo ella con tono terminante.

Natsu sintió un poco de alivio pasar a través de él.

– Somos mejores amigos, nada más – añadió Lucy.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él es tu mejor amigo?! ¡Pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo! – Natsu gritó.

Lucy se rio y le dijo – Lo eras, pero has sido reemplazado –

A pesar de fingir estar enfadado, con toda honestidad, no lo estaba, porque ¿qué era mejor que ser el mejor amigo?, ser el novio.

– He echado de menos a esta Lucy – dijo él.

Lucy dejó de reír y lo miró seria. – Vamos Wendy, vámonos –

– Espera, ¿qué? ¡Lucy! – se apresuró Natsu a decir mientras cogía su mano.

– Dos opciones Natsu: O eres amigo de la actual Lucy o te mantienes alejado de mí. No soy la misma persona Natsu, al igual que tú no eres el mismo Natsu que conocí cuando era pequeña. –

– ¿He cambiado? – preguntó Natsu dudoso.

– Sí, eres más estúpido – respondió riéndose para sí misma. – Has tu elección Natsu. No quiero conocerte si no puedes aceptarme por quien soy, y nadie te está obligando. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando la opción. Creo que tu estupidez se me ha contagiado – finalizó antes de irse y dejar a Natsu solo en el techo.

Natsu había aceptado que Lucy era diferente, ¿por qué tenía que abrir su bocota y decir eso? Por supuesto que ella iba a cambiar, todo el mundo lo hacía, pero eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos. Tal vez Natsu se estaba adelantando porque él sólo recordaba a la antigua Lucy y esa no es la manera de empezar una relación.

Muy bien, Natsu tendría una cita con la nueva Lucy después de la escuela. Iba a aprender tanto como pudiera y entonces decidiría si su amor es real o no. De cualquier manera, todavía quería ser su amigo, él siempre querría ser su amigo.

* * *

* Stalker: Acosador; se usa mucho en español y me gusta como suena.

* Por si no recuerdan, Natsu piensa que Lucy y Bora son pareja

* * *

A paso lento pero ahí vamos, poco a poco recuperaré el ritmo.


End file.
